


Thank You for Being A Friend

by Horndog333



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Pining, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndog333/pseuds/Horndog333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leaves on a random SEAL mission, abandoning Danny a month into their new relationship.  As is with the inspired story, Danny has trouble dealing with Steve leaving him. Isn't he enough to stay for?  Danny gets help from a childhood friend to heal and mend things with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuwsidilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwsidilla/gifts), [Jantique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, kuwsidilla! Dedicating this story to you because I could not go on a "Humanitarian Mission" to kidnap Danny/Scotty (tie and all) and deliver him in the flesh. So, this is the next best thing (I hope!) and the closest I can come to your greatest wish! Thanks for turning me on to Five-O, Steve/Alex, McDanno and Fan Fic. Hope you enjoy :)! Love ya, Babe from your Partner and Crime and Old Friend <3 <3 <3
> 
> Thanks to ConformityisSuicide , Simplyn2Deep and Jenthetrulysly for getting me started and betaing the early parts of this piece. Thank you to ConformityisSuicide for guiding me through to Chapter 12. You are a terrific beta and a wonderful friend. Finally, thanks to Huntress 69 for doing the last of the betaing from Chapter 12 to 14 (or 15). I appreciate this community of writers and betas for their support. I enjoy reading my betas' works as well.
> 
> Almost forgot the usual blurb, I do not own Hawaii Five-O. 
> 
> UPDATE 4/23/2013  
> Although this story is still a gift to Kuwsidilla for her birthday last year (and probably this year), I wanted to dedicate Chapters 12 and beyond to Jantique. Please refer to the message at the beginning of Chapter 12. I just wanted to make sure Jantique got my message.
> 
> UPDATE 5/21/2013  
> Kuwsidilla's birthday came and went a few days ago. So, I've been working on this story for a little over a year now. I promised her a finished story really soon (honest) and lunch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is seriously injured. Kono contacts his parents and a family friend. Danny's friend loves him and knows everything about him. In this chapter, we learn all about her.

Annette James (or Net as she’s known to her close friends and family) is a close childhood friend of Danny’s. She’s known him for as long as she could remember. For what she doesn’t remember, there are many embarrassing, incriminating photos of Danny and her together dating back to when they were only a few months old; hugging each other while completely naked at eight months old and mud wrestling one another in Danny’s backyard when they were about a year and a half. Her favorite memory of Danny is the time when they were in preschool and Joey DiMazzio grabbed her and pulled her off a swing. Danny was yelling at Joey at the top of his lungs, ranting and flailing his hands as he ran to her rescue, but he was too late. Net stood up in front of Joey, drew back and punched him right in the stomach. Danny got there just in time to haul him up and drag him over to their teacher – already a cop in the making. Just like Danny and the rest of the Williams family, she can hold her own – a tough Jersey girl. She spent so much time at the Williams’ household that she became an honorary family member. The only thing that sets her apart from them was her long wavy chestnut brown hair since everyone in the Williams clan was blonde. 

Net was welcome anytime of the day or night, swooping into their house, arguing with Deb, Matty, Betsy, and/or Lauren, calling Danny’s mom “Ma”, raiding the fridge, and just generally making herself at home like she lived there, which she basically did most of the time. It wasn’t unusual to find her crashed out on the couch the morning after one of Danny’s baseball games, school dances, or nights out with Danny and their gang of friends at the movies. 

Net has always been in love with Danny – his caring blue eyes, his tender loving heart, his gorgeous stocky, muscular body, I mean, who wouldn’t be. Net knew that Danny loved her, too, but he wasn’t “in love” with her. They tried to take their relationship to the next level serveral times, but they always ended up as “Friends with benefits.” It was their senior year in high school. Graduation was only six weeks away. Many of Danny and Net’s friends had been accepted to multiple colleges and seemed to be choosing the ones that were the furthest away. Net and Danny both made respectable grades and had also been accepted to several colleges, but decided to go to NYU to be closer to home. As everything began changing rapidly before their eyes, they clung tighter to one another for support. In the whirlwind before graduation, it seemed that all they had was each other and their relationship seemed to be evolving into something different, something intense, and intimate. They suddenly realized that this was love. Not the love that they’d known all their lives as friends and “family,” but a love reserved just the two of them. Danny began seeking out Net for moments alone, his blue eyes gazing into Net’s, his hands reaching out to hold her, touch her and explore her with wandering hands and lips. Net returned the gaze for a moment, before closing her eyes and leaning into his embrace, melting into his touch. She felt safe, secure and warm when she was with him. He was amazed and astounded that she’d been right in front of him all their lives and suddenly he felt as if they shared the same breath, the same heart. Their friendship had seamlessly transformed into a romantic love relationship.

Danny asked Net to the Senior Ball. Net looked stunning in a turquoise blue gown with her beautiful long curly brown hair pulled up in a loose bun with subtle curled strands pulled down around her face. The gown fitted and accentuated her beautifully curvy figure. The look on Danny’s face when he saw her was unforgettable. He stared at her in awe. His blue eyes sparkled in a daze and a soft smile touched his lips. Net’s reaction was quite similar. Danny wore a smoky gray tux, white dress shirt and a bow tie that matched her dress and the color of his eyes. The tux fit him to a tee accentuating his handsome features – his broad shoulders and chest and his firm ass. As they danced through the night, their friends were already feeling distant as they excitedly chatted about their new faraway colleges. Neither of them really wanted to hear about their happiness at abandoning them after twelve years. The night was all about them, the two of them alone, dancing, feeling safe in each other’s arms and knowing each other’s thoughts and feelings. 

Instead of heading for one of the post-prom all night parties, Danny managed to reserve an elegant hotel suite with the money he’d been saving for going away to college. Danny held her hand and led her into the room. Net barely made it through the door before Danny whipped around and pushed her against it, took her face into his hands and pulled her down for a kiss deep and urgent. Danny’s tongue pressed into her mouth, made his way down her neck and across her shoulders. He reached behind her to unzip her gown as and it slid to the floor. Then, he unsnapped her bra to release her ample breasts, caressing and rubbing them. When he pinched at her nipples, Net moaned low and deep. Net pulled away long enough to grab his jacket and dress shirt nearly ripped it off in one shot. Net’s hands wandered over his broad shoulders, felt his strong muscular arms, ran her hands through his furry chest and found his nipples to rub and pinch. Right then and there, both of them stripped the last of their clothes. With both of them completely naked, Danny took off running for the bedroom with Net right behind him. Both of them dove onto the bed laughing and Danny rolled Net onto her back pining her down with his blue eyes full of desire. As he lie on top of her, his cock was rubbing right up against her thighs Net moaned and groaned bucking and grinding up against him growling, “Danny. Fuck. Me. Now.” Danny took one more pass at her breasts, squeezing them and sucking her nipples that are hard between his lips. He reached down to rub a finger back and forth across her clit then pressed it deep inside her. She was hot, wet and throbbing as she begged him whining, “Fuck! C’mon, Babe, Can’t wait. Please.” 

Danny didn’t need to be asked again. He fumbled around the floor before he realized that his pants were back in the other room. “Shit! Be right back.” He rolled off the bed, stomped off to the living room, grabbed his pants and reached into his pocket to grab a condom. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and shoved it on quickly, ignoring the dry latex that felt dry and scratchy.

He was treated to the most delicious sight when he returned to the bedroom. Net had turned the bed down, her beautiful hair loosely resting all over the pillow, and her naked body called him home. “Hi, Babe,” she whispered, “Ready?”

“Hell, yeah,” Danny answered with an evil smirk on his face. He slowly lowered himself on her. His cock teased at the entrance before sliding in carefully until he was all the way in. All at once, he was thrusting hard into her and she was bucking up against him. Hard, fast and panting, they were both arching with their heads thrown back, riding in the same rhythm. “Danny, I’m gonna come. I – I’m coming.” Net slowed as her muscles tightened onto Danny’s cock as she came – slippery fluid made his thrusts glide smoothly and quickly as he came seconds after her.

“Oh my God, Babe,” Net whispered breathlessly, “that was incredible. It was so beyond what I always imagined.” 

He murmured softly, “Net, I love you. I’ve always loved you. You’ve always been here for me.” 

She remembered the look of utter bliss on Danny’s face as the two of them fell into a peaceful sleep; she cherished this memory of Danny making love to her for the first time and waking up in his arms. 

Net knows all of Danny’s secrets including the fact that he is attracted to both men and women. She thinks that might be part of the problem with them sometimes – the pull of a gorgeous, outgoing man in his life would always win out over a serious relationship between them. After dating from the end of senior year in high school through most of freshmen year in college, they broke up and remained friends. For the next three years or so, they tried to make their relationship work a few more times, but inevitably their relationship would go by the waist side. She could always identify the signs. Danny would begin to pull away, distracted and distant. She began to see him less. While he never cheated on her, she could tell that he was attracted to someone else and was off flirting with them. In a short amount of time, he would finally come clean and tell her about it. She would let him go and Danny would pursue the person until he had them. They’d be together for some time before he or she grew tired of Danny’s insecurities and broke up with him. Danny would come running back to Net and she allowed it. She provided him comfort, acceptance and love. He was relaxed, happy and safe with her until the next person came along. It worked this way whether he pursued a man or a woman, but it seemed to be more intense with men. Soon, Net accepted the fact that they’d never work out in a serious long-term relationship and they became friends with benefits. That’s why she was so surprised when Danny started dating Rachel and later marrying her. Rachel was a sophisticated and somewhat cool person; very much in charge. She seemed so unlike someone Danny would be attracted to. Net kept her distance once Rachel came into Danny’s life. It’s not that she was angry with Danny at all (okay maybe a little), just uncomfortable with Rachel. Net felt that the feeling was mutual.

The first time Net met Rachel was at Christmas time nearly twelve years ago. Danny had been dating her for about six months. Net had heard about her constantly as Danny called her on a weekly basis. Danny didn’t have time (or realistically didn’t make time) to see her once he and Rachel had started dating. She knew she was being petty, but after over twenty years of friendship and four years of dating on and off, she felt she deserved at least a small amount of time with him once in a while. So, yes, she was a little bitter and jealous before she even met Rachel. But, she did try really hard not to show it.

Net was dropping off Christmas presents to the Williams clan. Net loved Christmas and it was her tradition to give gifts to each and every one of the Williams clan every year. Ma said it all started when Net and Danny were three. Back then, it was only Ma, Pop, Danny and “Deb Deb.” (Danny’s sister who was about a year old). Net drew a picture for Ma, Pop and Danny. Net told Ma, “I had to give ‘Deb Deb’ a different present because she will just eat the picture!” Net brought her a sandwich bag full of animal crackers instead. 

“Hey, Net! What have you got there? You look like Santa with the huge bag of gifts you are carrying,” Ma said with a mischievous look in her eye and a smirk on her face.

“Maaaa,” Net replied sarcastically, “It’s presents for you guys of course!”

“You didn’t have to, you know,” Ma insisted, “Buying for all of us costs a mint! Stay for dinner. Danny’s coming over and bringing Rachel.”

“Hmmmm. I finally get to meet the infamous Rachel, huh? Guess I’ll take you up on that, Ma. Thanks,” Net answered as her emotions swirled with curiosity and jealousy simultaneously. Net just couldn’t wrap her head around Danny’s relationship with Rachel. She knew that Danny was smart and intuitive. He was a great profiler. He had a knack for figuring people out, seeing their angle. That was usually the case, but not with Rachel. When Danny told Net how he and Rachel met, Net nearly fell out of her chair. All she could think was, “Really, Danny? Seriously? C’mon, Babe. Can’t you see it was a fucking set up? Were you having a ‘Blonde Moment?’ Net would give her credit for being original – hitting a guy’s car, playing flustered and helpless, claiming that driving here is so different from driving in England and conning said guy into teaching her how to drive. Net wondered how many cars Rachel had ruined before working her angle on Danny. 

Danny and Rachel showed up promptly at 7:00 and actually rang the doorbell. Net could already tell that Danny was trying to impress Rachel; he never rang the bell, and usually just came barreling through the door like he owned the place. Danny’s Father, “Pop,” answered the door since Ma had her hands full in the kitchen. 

“Hey, Pop,” Danny greeted him with a hug, “This is my girlfriend, Rachel Thompson.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Williams,” Rachel replied politely putting out her hand to shake hands with Pop.

“Please, Rachel, call me Jim,” Pop said warmly.

“Jim, it is then,” Rachel smiled and entered the house with Danny’s hand at the small of her back.

Danny’s ten year old sister, Lauren, came running down the stairs nearly running Rachel over to get to her big brother. “Danny,” she cried, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a great big bear hug. 

“Hey, Lo,” Danny smiled, lifting her up and giving her a twirl. “Rachel, this is my little sister, Lauren,” Danny put Lauren down to face Rachel.

“Hi, Rachel,” Lauren replied with the same glint in her blue eyes as Danny. She was a pint sized female version of Danny.

“Hello, Lauren. Nice to meet you,” Rachel said warmly. She couldn’t help but smile at Lauren. Her resemblance to Danny was uncanny making Lauren even more endearing to her.

Ma and Net came out of the kitchen together to greet Danny and his guest. Net eyed Rachel and studied Danny carefully. Net knew him well – his facial expressions (his eyes give away everything), his body language, his voice and choice of words. Before she even got across the room to meet Rachel, Net knew that Danny had fallen hard for her. His eyes were riveted to her face, his hand rested at the small of her back or wrapped around her shoulder, his voice was sure, confident and happy. Net couldn’t help but feel a bit defeated and envious because there was no way Danny would let go of Rachel. 

“Hello, Rachel,” Ma said warmly and extended her hand, “Nice to finally meet you. Danny has had nothing but wonderful things to say about you.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Williams,” Rachel responded back politely, “Danny always speaks of you so fondly.”

“Oh, puhleeze,” Net thought, “If she kisses Ma’s ass anymore… Hell, I don’t know. I just hope Ma sees right through it.” Net sneaks in an eye roll that she hopes Rachel doesn’t notice, but shit she does and so does Ma. Ma sneaks in a comforting knowing glance Net’s way before responding to Rachel.

“Please, Rachel,” Ma says, “Call me Maggie. I don’t think I’ve been called Mrs. Williams since I volunteered in Danny’s classrooms in elementary school.” Ma laughed heartily. 

“Alright, I will call you Maggie then,” Rachel says pasting what appears to be a smile on her face, but clearly hiding annoyance of some sort.

Ma turned to Net smiling. “Rachel, this is Net. Net’s been a part of our family since she and Danny were in diapers. She happened to stop by to drop off Christmas gifts for us so I asked her for stay for dinner.

"Hey, Net,” Danny stepped forward to give her a quick hug and a smile. “Long time no see. Glad you came by just in time to meet Rachel.” Danny stepped back to Rachel’s side, putting his hand around her waist.

"Neeeeet,” Lo dove toward Net before Net had a chance to say anything.

“Lo, would you mind peeling yourself off my leg, you little bugger,” Net said laughing as she looked at the cling-on plastered to her left leg. Lo started giggling and stood up to take Net’s hand, swinging it back and forth. 

“Uh. Sorry about that,” Net stares down at Lo with a wink. Net glares back at Rachel. ”Hi Rachel. Nice to meet you,” Net says curtly, trying for civility.

“Net. It’s nice to meet a friend of Danny’s that he’s known for so long,” Rachel said. Even Pa felt the chill in the air and Ma clears her throat uncomfortably. Danny was completely oblivious to both women’s obviously frosty exchange, busy in his own world being a completely clueless love struck goof. 

“So,” Ma steers the awkward group towards the living room, “make yourselves comfortable. As usual, Danny’s adult sisters are running late again. Can I get you something to drink, Rachel? Anyone else?”

Things did not improve after Danny and Rachel married. Net figured she’d probably better accept Rachel as she is if she wanted to maintain her friendship with Danny. Over the years, Net had extended invitations for Danny and Rachel to go out for lunch, impromptu game nights, a housewarming party and a Christmas party. For each of those invitations, Rachel always had some excuse for not being able to attend. Danny would make the effort to stop by, but Rachel would always come up with some way for him to back out because something came up that she needed him for. If it was a lunch date, she was too busy at work. When Danny would offer to come alone, Rachel would suddenly have ‘car problems’ and need a lift somewhere. Rachel could never come any events hosted at Net’s house because she was very allergic to cats and Net owned three. Danny couldn’t even come because he might bring cat hair or dander home with him. 

Net was very hopeful that Rachel might thaw a bit when she had Grace. Net loved kids and hoped that she might be able to get to know Danny’s daughter. Gracie was an absolute joy from Day One. However, whenever Rachel was around, Gracie would have to stay near “mum” and “mind her manners.” The only real time Net got with Danny and Gracie was when Rachel was away on business. Danny would bring Gracie over to Ma and Pop’s house. Ma would call Net. Net would come over, catch up with Danny and get down on the floor to play with Gracie. No matter how “prim and proper” Rachel expected Gracie to be, Gracie was a “Williams” – smart, intuitive, thoughtful and sociable. 

Net, if she was honest with herself, was relieved when Rachel divorced Danny. Although she hated to see Danny in so much pain, she knew it was for the best. She knew that Matty was a great support to his big brother and that Danny would eventually make it through. The one benefit of his divorce was that Danny and Grace would come around more often. Gracie referred to her as Auntie Net and she absolutely adored her. They made each other laugh and loved to play together. Without Rachel in the picture, Net seemed to have both Danny and Gracie back as “family.” There was no need to walk on eggshells and hold back on the loud, excited banter and chatter that was a “Williams” trademark. Net was grateful to have stuck around long enough to rekindle a comfortable friendship with Danny without interference from Danny’s jealous, controlling wife.

She was heartbroken and angry when she heard that Rachel had remarried and was taking Gracie to live with her in Hawaii. She knew Danny would follow; he would do anything for his Gracie. Net tagged along with the rest of the Williams Clan to the airport to see Danny off. Net blamed Rachel again for Danny abandoning his family and friends and leaving the Jersey he loved.

Net continued to keep in touch with Danny after he moved to Hawaii. While they kept in touch via e-mail and phone calls, it wasn’t the same. For the first time, Net was worried about Danny not having his Jersey support system – Ma, Pop, his sisters, sometimes her or his other friends, even his partners at the NJPD and especially Matty – to help him through the rough times. He didn’t have many to confide in once he moved to Hawaii, except his HPD partner, Meka, who was later murdered. Net wasn’t sure Danny could survive his issues with Rachel, Stan and Gracie and his difficult police cases without support. 

Then, Danny became part of 5-O, his co-workers became his family or his Ohana. From day one, it was Steve who chose Danny and believed in him. When she heard the story of how they met, the intensity of that initial meeting, she could almost see the sparks flying. Net saw it almost immediately that Danny was destined to be with Steve. She nearly fell over when Danny emailed pictures of them together with Gracie or the Ohana. Steve was absolutely gorgeous and she could see that Danny and Steve looked happy together. She’d read and heard all of Danny’s ranting and complaining about Steve, but Net could see right through it (even if Danny couldn’t) that he was madly in love with his work partner, boss and best friend. She was often frustrated listening or reading about him going on and on about how he couldn’t be with Steve that Steve couldn’t possibly feel the way about he that Danny felt about him, yada, and yada. And Danny’s self doubt as he sometimes saw that Steve’s feelings might be mutual. Danny played this constant cat and mouse game with Steve and Net wanted to knock him upside the head, give him the Jersey shpeal and pound some sense into that stubborn pea brain of a head that Danny carried on his gorgeously sexy body! 

Then, it finally, finally happened! Danny and Steve FINALLY got their act together and acknowledged their love for each other and their seriously intense relationship. 

It was about fucking time!!!

She could tell that Danny was floating on air and incredibly happy. She nodded and smiled widely because she knew that Steve was the one for her best buddy. 

Danny called or emailed Net every Monday with news of his latest cases and adventures with Super SEAL by day and the romance and cute domestic moments that he shared with his gigantic goof by night and weekends. Net could hear and nearly feel the happiness from Danny’s words or voice. Danny referred to them as her “HAPPY HELL MONDAY” phone calls or emails. It gave Net an excuse to look forward to Monday mornings, which was never fun because it meant getting her ass up early in the morning and dragging off to work.

It was about a month later when Net got a “HAPPY HELL MONDAY” phone call. “Hey, Shortstop! It’s nice to talk to you live so I can hear your sexy voice,” Net grinned, waiting for Danny’s snarky response. Then, there was a brief pause, an uneasy silence that made Net brace for bad news. Silence was never a good sign from Danny Williams. “Why couldn’t good things ever last for Danny?” Net thought. 

“Damn it, Net! Fucking Steve chose to abandon me for some random classified SEAL mission,” Net could hear the pain, sadness and hurt in his shaky angry voice. Most of Danny’s emotions – fear, sadness, worry, hurt, grief – were masked by anger. “Couldn’t they call up another SEAL for this mission? Why Steve? Why now, Net? I thought we finally gave into our mutual attraction and had something special together. Hell, he even let me label him as my Boyfriend. Don’t I mean anything to him? What about Five-O? What about Gracie? How could he leave us all behind?”

“Danny, settle down. Babe, the reality is that he is a SEAL, he is still in the Reserves and you always knew he could get called up. While I can hear and sympathize with your hurt and pain, this is still a part of Steve. You’ve told me that many times. It’s his duty to serve if they call him up. It’s not like he had a choice or that he wanted to leave you.” She needed him to see the sense in all this before he spiraled down into his dark place.

“Yeah, Net. That’s basically what he told me. He couldn’t pass up this mission just because he’s comfortable. Comfortable! That’s all our relationship is to him – comfortable?” Net could hear him working up to a full-scale rant complete with flailing arms. “Fuck, things are different now than they were when he was active duty. He went from one classified mission to another. The perfect Super Seal Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett. But he has his Ohana now. He has me, but apparently we aren’t enough to keep him here. I’m not worth enough to keep him here.” Net sighed. She could see that there was no way that she could stop the downward spiral he was putting himself into.

“Danny, he won’t be gone forever. He’ll come back to you. I know it. You’ve shared everything with me about you and Steve. Now that he’s got you, he’s not going to let you go; he’s not going to throw what you have away. I know he’s your whole world, and I suspect that you are his. I’ve never seen you so happy, so trusting, and so free of your demons. You need each other. Damn it, Danny. It’ll all work out and he’ll be back before you know it.” Net really wasn’t sure that he’d be back before they know it as she’s heard his missions were unpredictable. It could be weeks, months, years. Net had a strong feeling that no matter what, Steve would fight to return to Danno. It’s all in the way Danny’s described him and reacted with him. 

“Net, I really fucked up. I left before I could tell him I loved him, to please come home safe, to say Goodbye for now,” Net could hear Danny holding back tears. She could feel her heart breaking at his broken voice. Again, she feared for Danny, wondering if he would get through this. Despite having his Ohana now and having Rachel as a friend, Net knew that Danny could shut them all out. She was no longer getting Happy Hell Monday calls and she knew he was distancing himself and isolating in the negative world he was creating for himself. Could he survive the abandonment, the uncertainty of Steve’s absence and concentrate on his job? Net held her breath worrying that Danny wouldn’t be focused enough on the job and was bound to get injured. 

Two months later, Net received the call that she was dreading. She knew something had happened to Danny. Kono was calling her, not Danny. She’d never met Kono, but knew all about her from Danny’s emails and phone calls. 

“Hi, Net? My name is Kono Kalakula. I’m a friend of Danny’s. Danny’s Mom said I should get a hold of you to let you know what’s going on.”

“Kono. Thanks for calling me. Yeah, Danny and I are like family. What’s happened? It’s got to be bad or Danny would have called me himself. How bad is it? Is he hanging in there? Is he still alive? I just knew he’d be injured. I could feel it.” Net was positively petrified, her hand shaking as she held the phone.

“Danny’s in the hospital. He was shot in the chest, puncturing his right lung. He made it through surgery, but is very weak. The doctors have him in a medically induced coma. His parents are making arrangements to fly out here in the next 24 hours or as quickly as possible. 

“Oh, Kono,” Net’s voice was shaky, fighting the tears and sobbing building in her eyes and chest. “Is Steve back from his mission yet? Does he know?”

“Uh, wow! You and Danny must be really close,” Kono sounds shocked, “You know about that? No, he’s not back yet. My cousin, Chin, and I have been trying to reach him, but he’s out in the field and we don’t know when we’ll be able to reach him or when he can reach us.”

“Kono,” Net was trying to speak while crying – her voice soft and choked up, “I just knew something bad was going to happen when Steve left. Danny was such a mess when he told me. I could tell he was going to pieces without Steve and that he’d get careless. I’m between jobs right now so I’ll call Ma – I mean Mrs. Williams – and try and book the same flight out. If I can’t, I’ll be there as soon as possible. I know that Ma and Pop can only stay for a week or two. I’m between jobs so I can stay after they leave for as long as you all need me. Thank you and Chin for looking out for Danny. I know you both had his back. He’s just beyond help without Steve. Which hospital is he at?”

“Chin can come to pick you up. He’s already picking up Danny’s parents. If you’re with them, you can all ride in with him. If not, then he can easily swing by to get you. I can stay at the hospital with Danny until Rachel and Grace get here and don’t worry about a place to stay. I can put you up at my place. Chin and his wife, Malia, are having Danny’s parents stay at their place.”

“Thanks again, Kono. You and Chin really are Ohana to Danny. He’s lucky to have you both (and Super SEAL, I guess). Sorry. I’m sure Steve is wonderful. Those two just have communication issues.”

“Don’t I know it,” Kono says with a slight hint of humor in her voice. “Do Danny’s parents know about all this?”

“They suspect he’s having a hard time coping with Steve gone, but Danny puts up a brave front for them. They get the abridged version, which isn’t fooling Ma one bit. I get the unabridged version complete with ranting, whining and all.”

“O-kay,” Kono says tentatively, “Guess Danny can keep secrets from us, too. We had no idea about you. Glad you’re still friends. He needs you.” Net can’t help but feel happy that Danny needs her. She’s going to do everything she can to help Danny. She has a positive vibe about Kono. Even though they don’t know each other, Danny’s talked a lot about Kono. Net is looking forward to meeting her and Chin. 

“I guess. Danny and I have known each other since we were in diapers,” Net sniffs, ”but he’s still got you guys, Gracie and Steve who deal with him 24/7. He needs you guys, too.”

“Thanks, Net. I can tell I’m gonna like you already,” Kono says sincerely and happily.

“I feel the same way. From what I hear, I’m the Jersey Kick-Ass version of you without the karate skills,” Net says jokingly. “Tell Gracie that Grandma, Grandpa and Auntie Net are on their way to see her and Danno. I have your number now that you’ve called my cell phone. I’ll let you know about my flight as soon as I book it. See you soon.”


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three months, Steve calls Danny. Net answers Danny's cell phone. Steve encounters Net for the first time. Luckily for Steve, first impressions are not always what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I've captured the essence of the Birthday Girl within the dialog of this chapter. Brace yourselves everyone 'cause it ain't gonna be pretty for Steve! Now revised, I gave you all a better feel for why Net laid into Steve so hard. I also included a little monologue (sort of) Net gives to Danny at the end of the chapter. Call it a nudge.
> 
> Sorry I failed to mention an extra special thanks in Chapter 1 to my ever present and extremely patient beta, ConformityisSuicide for putting up with my revisions and additions in Ch 1 through 5 and editing them for me quickly. Thank you, Thank you <3 <3<3\. 
> 
> Ch 4 and 5 are still getting more detail so they'll be coming in a few days I hope. Enjoy!!!

When Net, Pop and Ma first arrived, Danny had just been moved into ICU. He had made it through surgery, but he was still on a ventilator. It made them realize the severity of the situation; he wasn’t breathing on his own yet. Net could barely make out what Danny looked like since the mask of the ventilator covered most of his face and the various IV’s, wires, blood pressure cuff and cords weaved their way around his upper body. Due to his injuries, his doctors had put Danny in a medically induced coma for the first week. Danny’s face looked pale. As the days went on, he lost weight which showed when his cheeks began to look hollow. Danny had always been short and stocky, but now his small frame seemed even more obvious with the lack of muscle definition and broad shoulders. His sun bleached blonde hair was looking more like a wildly unkempt mane.

Ma and Pop had left after spending time with Danny for two weeks. They were relieved that he was breathing on his own, which meant that his injured lung was gradually growing stronger. His gunshot wound was healing. They left somewhat hopeful that things were gradually improving. Then, Chin and Kono were called in on a case a day or two after Ma and Pop left. 

Suddenly without Chin and Kono being able to visit and Ma and Pop gone, Net is looking after Danny most of the time. She’s with him during the day when Kono and Chin are working. . Net always makes sure to spend at least an hour with Gracie when she arrives after school before she takes off to Kono’s to shower and rest for a couple of hours. Kono and Chin used to overlap Gracie by getting there right after dinner and visiting through the end of visiting hours. That had given Net a chance to get in about a four or five hour break before heading back. Now that Chin and Kono’s case is heated up, Net is nearly watching Danny 24/7 only breaking for about two hours before heading back No matter what, Net always makes sure that someone is by Danny’s bedside. 

Net is scared, sleep deprived and frustrated; it has been nearly a month since Danny’s accident. Danny still hasn’t regained consciousness and the doctors cannot find a reason for this. His CAT scan shows nothing unusual. His wound has nearly healed. His lung is gradually improving, but can’t improve much more until he wakes up. Then, Danny can start physical therapy using the breathing apparatus regularly to strengthen his lung capacity. She really can’t blame Chin and Kono. They’d come if they could. Net hopes that they solve the case soon. Kono says they are getting close. Gracie comes every day, but can only stay through dinner. That leaves Net “holding down the fort” nearly alone now for two weeks, and she’s ready to blow off some steam.

So it is only a matter of time before Net loses it. Danny’s cell phone rings, startling Net who didn’t realize that his cell phone was among his belongings in the hospital room. As she answers it, she sees that it’s Steve. Anger and resentment flow through her veins, her sleep deprivation causing her mouth to open without any thought process, “’Bout time you called, Super SEAL! Still on your ‘Classified’ mission halfway around the world? When are you coming back,” Net says sarcastically, her voice seething with rage. 

“Who the Hell are you and where’s Danny,” Steve asks defensively, taken aback by some stranger answering his phone who seems to know so much about him.

“My name’s Annette James, but everyone calls me Net. I’m an old friend of Danny’s. I’m surprised he’s never told you about me. Guess he is capable of keeping his mouth shut about some things.” Net can’t seem to “declaw” herself. She can’t hold things in anymore. Steve is the unfortunate soul who happens to be calling at precisely the wrong time. Net feels sarcastic and vindictive towards Steve. After all, Danny got shot because he wasn’t coping with Steve’s absence well. He should take the blame – Dammit! She knows she’s purposely messing with poor Steve. The less info she gives him the more assumptions and false conclusions he can come to about her and Danny. She likes the idea of keeping him guessing and worrying. 

“O-kay,” Steve says still dumfounded by the fact that she knows about Danny calling him Super SEAL and that he’s on a mission. It feels so unnerving that someone who is a stranger knows so damn much about him. He wonders what she is doing answering Danny’s phone and contemplating what they are doing together. “Where’s Danny,” Steve asks nervously - an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Your Ninja Ass may not be here, but you still managed to get Danny shot. What is it about you two – telepathy or you just have a really, really long reach?! He’s been very distracted and depressed since you abandoned him. He got shot during a drug raid. He took one to the chest, puncturing his right lung. Luckily, he made it through surgery, but has been in a coma for the last month. We’re taking turns around the clock to be with him. I have the day and the graveyard shift; Rachel stops by briefly to check on him when she drops Gracie off after school through dinnertime, then Chin and Kono usually stay after dinner through the end of visiting hours, but they’re currently on a case. He’s here at Queens Medical.”

"Has there been any improvement in his condition,” Steve asks fear and panic evident in his voice. Although Steve has seen Danny shot several times while they’ve been with Five-O, the injuries had never been very serious. The only time Steve has ever seen Danny in critical condition was when Danny was exposed to Sarin. Watching Danny collapse, suffocating and convulsing were the most terrifying few minutes of Steve’s life. Steve was used to being in control. As a Navy SEAL, he had control over some things. His combat training, his team and his arsenal helped him to attack enemies, rescue victims and protect them as they escorted them to a safe location. As Steve sat in the ambulance watching Danny lose consciousness and then waiting at the hospital for word on an antidote, Steve was powerless. There was nothing he could do to fix or save Danny. Just like how Steve had been powerless to save his mother from the car explosion that killed her or save his father from being shot and killed. Steve felt responsible for his mother and father’s death because he was not there to prevent it. He had abandoned them. Now, Danny was critically injured and could die because Steve had abandoned him, too. 

Steve’s mind was full of “what if’s.” What if he had told Danny how he really felt about him? What if Danny had not left that night before the mission? What if Steve hadn’t told Danny that he didn’t have to put his life on hold for him? What if Steve had chosen not to go on this mission? Maybe Danny wouldn’t have been distracted and upset. Maybe Danny wouldn’t have gotten shot. If Steve hadn’t gone, he would have had Danny’s back. Steve is afraid to lose Danny. For the first time in his long service career, Steve regrets choosing to go on a mission. 

Net’s voice breaks into Steve’s thoughts. Hearing the panic and fear in his voice, Net softens a bit. “Well, he’s recovering slowly from his physical injuries, but the doctors can’t find any reason why he hasn’t regained consciousness. It’s as if he’s hanging by a thread. If it weren’t for Gracie, he might not have made it. I think he is waiting for you to come home. Are you coming home soon? He and Gracie really need you as does your 5-O team. Gracie asks about you, Uncle Steve, every day as she works on a book with her drawings every day when she comes. You are in most of her drawings.”

Steve sits in silence for a moment, trying to hold back tears. His voice cracks as he responds to Net. “I called Danny to let him know that I was safe and coming home. I’m going to catch the first flight I can to get home. I can’t tell you where I am right now – it’s ‘classified, but what I can tell you is that it will take at least a day for me to get back. I need to call Kono or Chin as soon as I have the flight info and they can let you know. “

Net is feeling like such a bitch talking to Steve the way she did. It’s obvious in the way he’s reacting how concerned he is for Danny. “Look, Steve, I’m really sorry I was so hard on you. I had no right to speak to you the way I did. I tend to fly off the handle and rant when I’m really afraid. With an exception of Gracie’s visits, I’ve been on my own watching Danny for a couple of weeks. Kono thinks that they’re close to wrapping up their case. I’m sure you’ll do some background check and talk to Kono about me. Please know that I am just holding down the fort and looking out for him with your Ohana. Come back soon and don’t get yourself shot or blown up. Danny, Gracie, Chin and Kono all really love and need you. Take care and see you soon.”

Steve utters his thanks to Net as he ends the call. As Steve heads off to find a flight home, he contemplates the experience of “Hurricane Net.” He wonders if all people like Jersey sound like Danny and her. Or is she is so close to him that she sounds just like him? Steve can imagine Net flailing her arms in a rant like a female version of Danny. Steve feels jealous and fearful about Danny and Net’s relationship. It’s obvious that they are very close since she knows all about him and Danny. Why didn’t Danny ever mention her? What is their relationship? Are they just old friends or is she an old flame? What about everyone else? She knows Chin, Kono, Gracie and Rachel as well now. She’s there for Danny when they can’t be. Steve feels grateful to Net in that regard, but where does that put him? Steve feels lost and displaced. He just wants to go home. He wants Danny. He wants his Ohana. 

"Danny, that was your Ninja Seal over the phone. He’s safe, sound and in one piece. I gave him the rant that you probably would have given him if you could. Babe, you gotta wake up. He’s coming home to you. He is so worried about you that his voice cracked in pain. I think he was holding back tears or maybe they were streaming down his face. I can hear and feel the love he feels for you. He loves and worries about you so much. If you love him back, you need to wake up and tell him. Come on, Danny, please wake up. Your Ohana needs you, Gracie needs you, I need you and your loving goof especially needs you. He’ll be back in a day or so.”


	3. Oops!  I Blew It!  ( Net's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Net confides in Kono about her heated conversation with Steve over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed another chapter before the original Chapter 3 - " Reconnaissance Mission" - so that Net has a chance to confide in Kono about what went down with Steve and how guilty she's feeling. Kono provides her the emotional support she needs. Some of you (Birthday Girl included) wanted to see some interaction between Kono and Net. 
> 
> Hey, Birthday Girl, look out for more little personal cues from our friendship! Let's see how fast you catch the line that my beta says you'll love! 
> 
> More details about what Steve is thinking/feeling are coming up in Chapter 4. We love our BAMF Steve, but we all know he's a bit stunted in discussing his feelings. I guess that means more work for my beta and me! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Since Gracie and Rachel are with Danny, Net takes Kono’s car and heads back to her house for a two hour break. When she arrives, she sees Chin dropping Kono off. Net waves hi and bye to Chin as she pulls into Kono’s driveway. She sees Kono waiting for her in the driveway. Kono looks so hot in her earth tone orange halter top and tight black jeans. Net thinks if anyone could turn her bi or gay, it’d be Kono. Net shrugs off the thought as she gets out of the car.

“Hey, Kono,” Net greets Kono in the driveway with a quick hug. “I didn’t expect to see you here. Did you guys crack the case? Is it solved? Is the paperwork done? Is it a done deal?” Net is really hopeful that they’re done because she could really use the support. The last two weeks of being with Danny nearly 24/7 has been stressful and discouraging. 

"Whoa, Net! Slow down and breathe will you? You speak that many words in one breath and you are going to pass out,” Kono says and laughs as she takes each of Net’s questions one by one and answers them. “Yes, we cracked the case. Yes, it’s solved. No, the paperwork is not done yet, but Chin or I can do most of it on our laptop. So, yeah, it’s a done deal more or less. Bad guys are locked up and no one got shot.” 

 

Net breathes a sigh of relief after hearing that the case is solved. She needs Kono and Chin to come back and help her watch Danny, but first she needs to confide in Kono for support. She needs her to be a kind, supportive and sympathetic friend with a patient listening ear. Net follows Kono into her house and Net flops down onto Kono’s couch - exhausted, depressed and stressed. Kono sits next to her, facing her and studying her facial features with concern and sympathy. Kono can see the guilt and fear in Net’s eyes, dark circles etched beneath them and her lips tightened in a stressed frown. “You want to talk about it,” Kono asks as she puts her hand on Net’s shoulder. Net nods at her and leans into Kono’s hand.

“Yeah, Kono, I really would,” Net replies, “but first I need my caffeine.”

“One Diet Coke on the rocks coming right up,” Kono says with a smile as she gets up and heads into the kitchen with Net dragging herself just behind her. Net sits at Kono’s kitchen table, crosses her arms, sets them down on the table and rests her chin on top of them. Kono pulls out the biggest cup she has (a twenty-four ounce tumbler), throws in a few ice cubes, pours the soda to the brim and places it in front of Net. “You hungry,” Kono asks Net lovingly.

Net lifts her head just long enough to nod ‘no’ before resting her chin back on her arms. “Not yet. My stomach’s still knotted up.”

Even though Kono has only known Net for a month, she feels like she’s gotten to know her fairly well. Net is definitely not behaving like the person she’s come to know. From what Kono has seen and observed, this situation with Danny has been stressful and worrisome for Net, and it brings out the loud, tough, kick-ass Jersey Girl who protects and defends Danny at all costs - straight forward, no nonsense, and calls things like she sees them. Like Danny, Net is a very energetic person, constantly in motion – a “hand talker.” However, Kono has also seen a softer, warmer, friendlier side of Net. She is very hospitable and friendly. She’s the kind of person that you meet and she immediately makes you feel welcome and accepted. Net is an extrovert, confident, hospitable, a great storyteller and conversationalist. Kono, Chin and Net had spent several nights playing poker, hanging out in Danny’s hospital room, the cousins telling stories about the antics of Five-O and family stories and Net shared stories about growing up with Danny that would embarrass the Hell out of him if he were awake. Net kept Ma and Pop’s spirits up when all of them snuck in to be with Danny. Net sat around talking about Danny’s “boo boo” stories – stories about Danny when he was little and would milk all the sympathy he could for his minor injuries, teenage injuries he sustained doing stupid things with his friends and the ACL injury that ended his baseball career. Kono doesn’t see any of these personality characteristics in the woman seated at her kitchen table. Kono is deeply concerned about what happened to Net that she is suddenly acting so dramatically different. Kono sits across from Net looking directly at her face. “Okay. I’m all ears. What the Hell happened?”

“Shit, Kono. I blew it. I answered Danny’s cell phone this morning and there he was - Super SEAL. I immediately started in on him, telling him it was about time he called and asking him when he was coming home from his ‘classified’ mission. 

“No, you didn’t,” Kono looked at Net wide eyed, knowing that her Boss must have come back with some very defensive words – even a growl perhaps!

“Yeah, I did. He went off with a ‘Who the Hell are you? and Where’s Danny?’ I told him that I was an old friend of Danny’s and that I was surprised he didn’t know about me. I know he’s going to be all fucked up over this with all the self-doubt shit starting all over again, questioning his and Danny’s relationship. He’s going to wonder who I am and where I fit into Danny’s life. He’s going to wonder if I’m taking Danny from him, etc., etc. I’ve heard enough from Danny about the two of them dancing around each other even though it’s clear to the rest of the planet that these two were meant for each other.”

“Oh, shit! Here we go again,” Kono exclaims, nodding in total understanding and rolling her eyes. “What else did you say?”

“I went into a full on rant, telling him that even though he wasn’t here, he still managed to get Danny shot and that Danny was pretty much a wreck without him. I told him that Danny was depressed and distracted by his departure that he didn’t see the shot coming. Kono, I may have broken him. I could hear Steve’s voice crack and it sounded like he was crying. I lightened up a bit on him when I heard how upset he was. I apologized for ranting because I was so tired and worried. I told him that Gracie, you, Chin and me were with him around the clock. I also told him that you and Chin ended up on a case so I was more or less ‘holding down the fort’ most of the time, except when Gracie came daily after school through dinner. I told him that Danny and his Ohana really love and need him and asked him again when he’s coming home. He said he called to tell Danny that he was safe and sound and coming home. He said he’d call you or Chin as soon as he had his flight info for the ride home. Bossman’s coming home, Kono! He’ll be home soon.” 

Kono smiles and breathes a sigh of relief as she repeats Net’s words, “Bossman’s coming home. He’ll be home soon.”

“God, Kono, I hope I can unravel this mess. What crap must be going through Bossman’s mind? He’s probably running all these doomsday scenarios about Danny in his coma, me by his side, all kinds of stupid assumptions about me and Danny. Kono, I know that they sometimes seem like opposites, but from what Danny tells me on a weekly basis, they are two of a kind. It doesn’t take much to get Danny reeling down into worry, negative thinking and all kinds of self defeating messages and situations. It’s like planting a seed and watching this horrendous weed sprout up. What the Hell have I done? How am I going to fix this? I’m gonna have to have a long talk with the Neanderthal, huh?”

“Oh, Net,” Kono sighs as she gives her a sympathetic grin, “I’m afraid so. Damn, Net, you are so head on about Bossman and Danny (our other Bossman). There is so much crap floating around in their heads that they can’t see or hear what’s going on right in front of them. They are both so busy assuming the worst that they miss each other’s signs and signals. It’s a fucking mess alright, but I think you can set Bossman straight. And when Danny’s awake and back with us, you’ll be able to steer them back in the right direction. If you’re as good at reading both of them as you seem to be, you can help put their pieces back together. I have faith in you,” Kono walks over to Net, leans over and holds her in a tight hug. 

Net rests her head on Kono’s shoulder for a minute or two before pulling away to look at Kono’s face, “Thanks, Kono, for your vote of confidence and the hug. I really needed it.”

“Anytime, Net, anytime,” Kono says tenderly. “Hey, it’s getting late. Gracie will be leaving in less than an hour. You want me to take the next shift until visiting hours are over?” 

“That would be great. I’m so wiped out. An extra hour or two would do me some good,” Net says with a tired smile. “Thanks again, Kono. You’re the best!”


	4. Reconnaissance Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve calls Chin and Kono to let them know he's coming home, his flight info and asks them to pick him up. He then begins to interrogate them about this mystery woman, Net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, Readers. Once again, I am adding and moving chapters. I'd forgotten that this one followed Ch 3 "Oops! I Blew It." Coming Home, which deals with Steve landing and being picked up by the cousins will now be Ch 5 instead of Ch 4. Hopefully, by the time this story is completed all the chapters will be in order and the story line consistent. Thanks to my patient Beta, ConformityisSuicide, and to the readers whose comments have prompted changes in my original plot - thus the juggling around of chapters. Hang in there! I'll get it right eventually :)! Enjoy!

Steve manages to book a flight that will arrive around 12 noon the following day. He calls Kono’s cell phone, but gets her voicemail. He decides to call Chin next, hoping that he can reach him live. 

“Kelly,” Chin answers in his calm, but steely voice. Steve is actually grateful that he reaches Chin because he will be straight with Steve about who Net is and his impression of her. And right now, with the lack of sleep and worrying catching up with him, he just wants it straight, can’t handle beating around the bush; Danny’s life is hanging in the balance. 

Steve feels intimidated by Net despite being the powerful Navy SEAL Lieutenant Commander that he is. While he can terrorize anyone with his “Thousand Yard Stare,” Steve feels intimidated, anxious and insecure with the bold boisterous person he now refers to as “Hurricane Net.” She isn’t afraid to be blatantly honest and bold with Steve, ranting at him as if she were channeling Danno. He couldn’t shake the unnerving feeling that she knew everything about him – the nicknames that Danny has given him, his current situation (Hell, she’d probably know exactly where Steve was if it wasn’t for the fact that all his missions are “classified. She even knows that and sarcastically comments on it.) Net’s rants have the same sarcastic, over-the-top dramatic presentation as Danny’s. Steve can almost “hear and see” her arms flailing, her finger pointing at him to emphasize her point, her eyes glaring at him , her voice punctuating every syllable, her timing, delivery and even her intonation identical to that of Danny’s. Danny’s voice is temporarily silent as he lies lifeless in a coma, but it seems to be alive and well and coming straight out of Net’s mouth. While Steve expected this very rant from Danny, he didn’t expect it to be delivered by a female stranger. Hearing the rant from entirely unknown source makes Steve miss and love Danny all the more. Steve feels so incredibly alone and empty. Steve feels his heart crumble into a million pieces.

“Hey, Brah,” Steve replies to Chin.

“Steve? Heard you're coming home," Chin replies, relieved that Steve is done and coming home because things couldn’t possibly get worse.

“Yeah, my flight will be arriving in Honolulu tomorrow at 11:15 a.m. Can you please pick me up?”

“Sure, Brah. Where do I meet you, Chin asks Steve. 

“Hickham Air Force Base. Drive up to the west entrance. You will be asked for identification at the guard booth. Show them your ID and badge. Once you drive past the guard booth, you’ll see the main air strip to your left. Park in the lot there and meet me at the locked gate along the chain link fence surrounding the strip. You’ll probably see a handful of people there waiting. Anytime a plane arrives there, someone is usually there to pick up friends or family members. Thanks Chin. I appreciate it, Man,” Steve says. 

Chin begins to stumble over his next comment. He’s usually doesn’t walk on eggshells, but he's heard from Kono what went down between Net and Steve. "So... I heard that you spoke to Net yesterday and she told you about Danny," Chin confirms with Steve in an unusually awkward voice.

Steve winces as he recalls the uncomfortable conversation he had when Net answered Danny’s cell. “Yeah, Brah, about that…. How is Danny? Any change in his condition? 

As Chin thinks about Danny, his expression is serious and sad. “Not much change there, Brah. He hasn’t woken up yet even though the injuries that got him to Queens are healing. I think that’s because he was in pretty bad shape before he even got shot. He wasn’t eating or sleeping well. Steve, he was a wreck without you,” Chin responds quietly.

Steve feels pain tear through his chest. Trying to shove the fear and grief down, Steve proceeds to ask Chin about the other person on his mind. “So what’s with Danny’s ‘friend,’” Steve asks him. 

A half smirk forms on Chin’s face as he is picturing Steve using air quotes on the word, ‘friend,’ and can hear the sarcasm and resentment in Steve’s voice. 

“When I called Danny’s cell, she answered it and gave me an earful. She came on like a hurricane. It was creepy, Chin. It was almost like hearing a rant from Danny only with a female voice. I ran a quick background check on her, but she was clean. What’s your take on her?”

Chin considers his answer for a moment. He knows what Steve is really asking. He wants to know if Net is a threat to him and Danny. “Net? Well, she came along with Danny’s folks from Jersey the day after Danny’s accident. She and Danny have been friends since they were kids. His folks consider her family. I can see why. She sounds just like Danny, but her bark is worse than her bite, Brah,” Chin explains, trying to assure Steve. 

“Uh-huh,” Steve answers doubtfully. 

Kono joins the call via Chin’s cell phone speaker. “Seriously, Bossman. She’s been a big help since we just wrapped up a case that took us two weeks to solve. She was there with Danny almost the whole time, except for a short time after Grace shows up after school. She’s really not that bad. Hard around the edges, but great once you get to know her better. We couldn’t have focused on the case if we didn’t have her because we would have hated to leave Danny alone in case he woke up.” 

“Mmm-hmm,” Steve mutters. “I don’t know if she’ll let me get to know her better. She was pretty pissed at me. She’s scary. She knows a lot about Danny and me. Gotta wrap this up. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

Chin and Kono look at one another - eyebrows raised and nervous frowns on their faces - wondering how this is all going to play out.


	5. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is finally on his way home. He doesn't sleep during the flight home. His mind is filled, worrying about Danny and obsessing about Net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, inching ever closer to Net and Steve meeting face to face. Somehow, I've been anxious to write that chapter. Wondering if I'm going to do it justice - true to the characters and true to the person I've dedicated this story to. Well, enjoy the ride through Steve's twisted mind. Poor guy thinks way tooooo much!

Steve spends all night on the flight home worrying about Danny and feeling anxious about meeting Net. What if Danny never regains consciousness and dies, abandoning him like his mother and his father did? Danny is his whole world – the only person who understands him, knows all his flaws, secrets and fears but still loves him unconditionally. Danny is patient and present both physically and emotionally, pushing at him until he has to admit what he’s thinking and feeling. Steve doesn’t’ want to consider what he would do if Danny died. Steve sees Danny in his mind, pictures him lying lifeless in a hospital bed, his blond hair longer and wildly messy and his stocky, muscular golden tan body replaced by a pale lifeless thin body. Danny’s face is expressionless - his crystal blue eyes are closed, there are no crinkles around them and there is no mischievous or happy grin gracing his features. His arms and hands are still, not moving animated and excited with his rants.

Then, there’s the matter of a female stranger known to Steve as Hurricane Net. Steve’s head is still spinning from her eerily familiar rant. Her rant was so intense and insane because it was given to him by a complete stranger. If Danny had given it to Steve himself, he would have felt guilt and remorse but at least it would have been expected. How did she know all about him and everything that has gone on between him and Danny? Why didn’t Danny tell him anything about her? If she is in fact a childhood friend, why does she seem to be so fiercely protective of him? Is she in love with him? Are they more than friends? It just doesn’t make any sense. If they had a thing together, then Danny wouldn’t be telling her all these things about them. 

Steve is embarrassed to admit to himself that he is afraid of her. Her intensity intimidates him. She has swooped into the lives of his Ohana and made herself at home. Steve is afraid that he has been replaced by her. Other than his role as the leader of Five-O, there doesn’t seem to be room for him anymore. Even Chin and Kono disagree with Steve, telling him that she’s really not all that bad and to give her a chance. Steve is not convinced nor assured by their words. His fear is masked by his resentment and jealousy of her. Once he meets her, it’ll be payback time. 

Steve exits the plane and looks toward the small crowd standing at the chain link fence. He spots Chin right away since he is a bit taller and stands out above the others. As Steve gets closer, he also sees Kono standing just behind Chin. While it’s a relief to see two of his Ohana face to face, he is anxious and exhausted. His phone call with them didn't seem strained, but now that he sees them in person he is concerned. Are Kono and Chin mad at him for choosing the mission over them (especially over Danny)? Steve feels insecure that Kono and Chin may be angry at him for leaving. He tests the waters by forcing a small grin at the cousins as they see each other. 

Ever since yesterday when Kono filled her cousin in on the phone conversation that Net had with Steve, Chin and Kono both agreed that while they should still be angry at Steve for the way that he handled his deployment with little regard for his Ohana’s (especially Danny’s) feelings, Net had single-handedly expressed enough anger towards Steve for all of them. The cousins decided to go easy on him, sparing him any further grief. They know their friend well enough to realize that after the conversation Net unleashed on him, Steve would be afraid to meet Net face to face. 

“Aloha, Steve. Welcome back,” Chin says as he gives Steve a hearty hug. “How’re you holding up?” 

“Tired, but relieved to be home,” Steve responds as he loosens up a bit at Chin’s hug. 

“Bossman,” Kono squeals excitedly as she grabs him in a tight bear hug, “How’z it? So glad you are back. Things just weren’t the same without you.”

“Thanks, Kono.” Steve replies, “I didn’t get any sleep on the flight home. Thanks for picking me up, but I could have just gotten a cab,” Steve flashes his normal smile at them, visibly relaxed because the cousins don’t appear to be mad at him. 

Chin grabs Steve’s duffle bag, “Steve, get a load off. Hop in shotgun and relax while I put this in the trunk.” 

Kono hangs back. “Well, what do you think,” she asks Chin.

“He was worried and stressed when he first got off the plane. I saw the look on his face and his stiff walk. Whether that was because he was worried we’d be mad, worried about Danny or scared of meeting Net, I’m not sure. I think he’s relieved that we aren’t mad,” Chin says. 

“Well, he didn’t sleep on the plane. That means he’s been thinking too much,” Kono says with a sympathetic look on her face.

“Yeah, Cuz. I think you’re right. He’s worried about Danny and probably wondering about Net,” Chin gives Kono his take on it.

“We’ll see soon enough, yeah,” Kono asks and Chin nods.

Chin walks over to the driver’s side as Kono takes a spot in the back. Chin starts the car and drives towards Steve’s house.

“Chin, where are you heading,” Steve asks, sounding irritable, impatient and worried.

“Thought you’d want to head home, get cleaned up and into civilian clothes,” Chin says slightly put out and defensive.

“Sorry, Chin,” Steve apologizes realizing that his question came off sounding bad. “Can we just head straight over to Queens? I want to see how Danny’s doing. Did you guys see him this morning? Any change,” Steve asks pleadingly, taking them by surprise. 

Chin and Kono exchange looks of sadness and concern. “No problem, Brah. We can head straight over,” Chin assures him.

“Not much new to report, Boss, Kono responds to the other part of Steve’s comments, “We stopped by for a couple of hours this morning to check on him and bring Net some malasadas and Diet Coke.”

Kono sees Steve’s face turn into a frown; his expression a cross between Aneurysm Face and Constipated Face. 

“Really,” he growls, “What’s with the Diet Coke?”

“Net’s caffeine drug of choice. She doesn’t like coffee,” Kono says, worrying about that look and the growl in his tone.

Steve spends the rest of the brief ride to Queens brooding in silence.


	6. Steve and Net Meet Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally comes home. Once off the plane, he heads straight to the hospital. He meets Net for the first time in Danny's hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Summer has been a hectic time for both my beta and me. Thank you to Conformityissuicide for betaing this for me and always giving my guidance and support. Thanks to Pi With Apple writing the story that inspired me. A special thanks to all of you who have followed this story. I was overwhelmed by the comments I've read. For those of you who are not very happy with Net, She will give Steve one more rant here. She does it to cover her fear. You'll see some of her more human side here and in the next chapter.

Net is sitting by Danny’s bedside, holding his hand and watching over him, awaiting “Stevemagedon.” Kono has promised to text her when he lands so she has enough notice to prepare herself. She glances over at the clock on the wall above the T.V, and funny enough, it’s 11:15 a.m., the exact time that Steve’s flight is supposed to land at Hickam. Net’s sure her phone will be buzzing any minute now, and not two minutes later her phone goes off, and true to her word, Kono texts, "The Eagle has landed."

Net texts back a reply, “How is he?” While Net waits for Kono to respond, she puts her hand gently on Danny’s shoulder and gives him a nudge. “Hey, Sunshine,” Net says lovingly, “I just got a text from Kono that your Sailor Boy just landed at Hickam. Chin and Kono are picking him up. Your Ninja SEAL is coming for you, Danny. C’mon, it’s time to wake up.” 

Net stares at him for a few minutes, hoping that Danny will suddenly, maybe, wake up. After a few minutes, she frowns, staring at the same sleeping face that she’s been looking at for a month. At first, Dr. Omiya had been filled in on Danny’s physical and emotional state prior to the injury. At first, even with all that Danny had been through before the injury, he was confident about Danny’s recovery because the surgery had gone well. He felt it best to place Danny in a medically induced coma, however, so that Danny could rest and heal. Although the mood amongst the Ohana, Net, and Danny’s parents that first week was full of concern and fear, Dr. Omiya remained hopeful. He told Danny’s parents and friends that Danny’s recovery was going along as expected, that he was on track, and that he was making steady progress. Danny came off the ventilator the second week and was breathing on his own. The wound in his lung was healing nicely. Ma and Pop went home feeling worried, but optimistic. 

By the beginning of the third week, Dr. Omiya weaned Danny off the medication, which should have allowed him to wake up. At the end of that week, Dr. Omiya was dumbfounded by the fact that Danny had not come out of the coma. Despite all the tests he did and what he knew about Danny’s progress in his physical recovery, he found no reason why he should still be comatose. He even went so far as to speculate that the reason why Danny was not pulling out of the coma was because of the emotional turmoil he went through prior to his injury.   
That implication pissed off Net the most. “Wait! So, you think the reason why he’s not up is psychological! How dare you! You can’t figure out why he’s comatose through your medical guesswork, so you have the nerve, the gall, to imply that it’s all in his head?! You better find a better answer than that,” Net ranted, angry and frustrated at Dr. Omiya. After that, it seems that he just repeated himself every few days or so, probably trying to avoid another rant from Net by having his nurses keep him abreast of what was going on. Net was both resentful and terrified that no one seemed to be doing much for Danny for the last couple of weeks. 

Net felt helpless – at times just wanting to shake Danny awake. Some days were really rough. In the room alone with Danny she cried, wondering if she would ever see him again with his sparkling blue eyes wide awake, alert and twinkling, talking a mile a minute with those gorgeous muscular arms and hands flailing around. 

A few times she ventured into that dark place where she imagined that Danny never woke up and died instead. She imagined his funeral, her grief, Gracie’s grief (and even Rachel’s grief) and Steve coming home to bury the love of his life. She imagined Ma sobbing and Pop crying. Danny’s sisters would be devastated, especially Lo. Fortunately, these periods of negative, morbid thinking were brief because they had to be; Net couldn’t maintain her sanity if she let these thoughts consume her. So, she continued day after day, week after week, talking to Danny and remaining by his side. 

She dries her tears in hopes of saving enough of her energy for meeting Steve, because she has a feeling that she’s going to need it, either to face him in a calm, civil manner or be poised to defend Danny and herself by attacking him with her rants again. Net’s phone buzzes with another text from Kono. “Boss is irritable, frowning, brooding, and coming straight from airport. ETA 5min.”

“’k c ya soon,” Net replies. 

Net sits closer to Danny. She leans over toward his face speaking quietly. “Listen, I’ve got five minutes so I’ll make this quick. I should say all this when you’re awake, but I’m running out of time. These are things I need to tell you before Super SEAL shows up.” 

Net sighs, taking a deep breath before speaking, “Truth is, Danny, I’m anxious now that I’m meeting him face to face. I’m sure he’s gonna pull you out of this. Even though I’m happy you two are finally together, part of me is insanely jealous of him. I feel like I’ve been there for you and had your back most of our lives. We’ve tried being a couple a few times. In the end, I’ve always been your rebound girl - the person you’ve come running back to when your other relationships have gone sour. Danny, it was because I love you that I allowed you to come back every time. I still love you and I always will, not romantically – just as the Danny I’ve always known and trusted like family. Once Steve arrives and you wake up, my job of looking out for you will be over. He loves you so much that he’ll do anything for you. When you work things out, which you will, he’ll have your back for the rest of your lives. I’ll always be your friend, calling or emailing once a week as well as possibly visiting you from time to time if Steve and I can get along. I’ll help you two work things out since part of it was my fault. I’ll come clean with our platonic relationship. He truly is the one for you. You bring out the best in each other - baggage and all. Not to mention the bonus that he is as physically gorgeous as he is loving and supportive. You won’t be running back to me anymore. Sometimes, I secretly wish that you felt about me the way you feel about him. Don’t get me wrong, Babe! You two belong together. I’ll just miss you,” Net stares at him with a sad, lost look.

“One last thing, Danny…You know how I hide my feelings through sarcasm and ranting? I think Steve is going to get another mouthful from me,” Net frowns and begins to run her hands through her hair. “I know I shouldn’t, but I don’t know what to do with all these emotions.” 

Net hates to admit to being vulnerable and nervous. She knows that Danny has always worn his heart on his sleeve, but she sees herself as holding her feelings in and letting it all out through anger – her defense mechanism. This is something that she can understand firsthand about Steve when Danny complains about his inability to express his feelings; it’s so much easier to hide them. “Kono’s going to be so pissed at me because I spent over an hour yesterday bitching, whining and moaning about how I fucked up by coming down hard on your Ninja Babe. I’m kind of crushing on Kono and I don’t want to lose her friendship,” Net subconsciously takes a strand of hair hanging down in front of her face and begins twirling it nervously. 

As Chin pulls his car into the parking lot at Queens, he’s barely come to a stop before Steve literally bolts out. Chin turns to Kono, lifting his eyebrows, his lips curving into half smirk as he turns off the engine, following behind him. 

As the three of them hit the lobby area, Steve is looking at the elevator and the stairs. He’s fidgeting as he looks over to the cousins, “Uh… Think I’m gonna take the stairs.”

“Uh, Steve? Danny’s been moved to the 8th floor,” Chin says calmly, but concerned.

“That’s ok,” Steve answers, “I gotta work off some of this energy. What room?”

“Room 825,” Chin replies with a sigh.

“Got it. I’ll see you there,” Steve says as he disappears through the stairwell door. As usual, Steve is nearly running up the stairs, taking it two steps at a time. As he does, he wonders anxiously how it’s going to go between him and Net. Will she be kinder and subdued now that he’s back and meeting her in person or will she be ready to pounce on him the minute he gets through the door? He continues the next six flights of stairs at an insanely fast, feverish pace.

“Think he’s anxious, ‘Cuz,” Kono asks sarcastically and giggles.

“Wouldn’t you be,” Chin smirks at Kono. Chin shakes his head and looks above to the powers that be. “Glad I’m not Steve or Net right now!”

“No kidding,” Kono laughs as she rolls her eyes as they wait for the elevator to show up, texting one last message to Net. “He’s coming up via the stairs. Good luck!”  
Steve enters Danny’s room, bending over, taking deep breaths panting and holding his knees with his large hands. Net turns to glare at him, poised for a fight. “’Bout time you got here! What? No Thousand Yard Stare? No Aneurysm Face? Couldn’t even stop to change out of your Ninja SEAL battle fatigues, huh? If you think you are going to intimidate me, you’ve got another thing coming,” Net says. 

While Steve notes that she’s attacking again with the bark that he is familiar with from being on the phone with her, he takes into account how tired she looks and sees a hint of fear and sadness in her eyes. Nonetheless, Steve returns her accusations on the defense, responding angrily. “What the Fuck? Are you insane? Are you trying to rip me a new one? ‘Cause if you are, I think you already have. Who the Hell are you anyway? Are you some psycho ex-girlfriend of Danny’s? Are you stalking him or something? Because if you really are such a ‘good friend’ of Danny’s, why have I never heard of you,” Steve asks, glaring at her with his thousand yard death stare. 

Psycho ex-girlfriend? Stalker? I don’t think so. Look, you have your ‘friend with benefits’ and confidante, Catherine, and Danny has me, except that we haven’t shared ‘benefits’ since long before Rachel and we haven’t dated since college. Danny and I have been friends since we were in diapers. We started talking to each other the minute we could form words. Ma and Pop consider me a ‘Williams’ because I spent so much time at their house. I know everything about Danny and he knows everything about me,” Net responds quickly in one breath to Steve’s accusations.

“Net, shuddaup. ‘M sleepin,” Danny grumbles.

“Danny? Did you just say something,” Net asks, leaning over to grab his hand.

“Yeah,” Danny mumbled, “Net too loud. Tryin’ to sleep here.” Danny’s blond hair is all mussed up, sticking up everywhere. His face is scrunched up and twitching a little as he tries to protect himself from the loud sounds of Net and Steve’s angry exchange.

“Well, Danny Boy,” Net responds with smile, tears starting to well up in her tired eyes., “I can be as loud as I want because you’ve already been asleep for a month now and it’s time for you to wake up!”

“Uh-hnh,” Danny mumbles and shakes his head. He tries to roll over and put a pillow over his head, but the tenderness in his right side from his injury and the wires and cords that have been monitoring his vitals over the past month prevent his movement. 

Steve walks around to the opposite side of the bed from where Net has already taken a seat, and grabs Danny’s hand, squeezing it gently. “C’mon, Danno, wake up, Babe,” Steve says pleadingly as he squeezes Danny’s hand gently before rubbing gentle circles in his palm, “I’m back. Open your eyes and look at me, Danno.”

Danny opens his eyes to squint towards Steve. “Hey, Babe,” Danny says with a weak smirk, “Welcome home.”

Steve leans over to hug Danny gently and place a soft brief kiss on his lips. “Happy to be back with you,” he whispers, “Nice to see you awake, Danno,” Steve says tenderly with a loving, caring look in his eyes.

Danny tries to focus as he looks around him. “Hey, Net. What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t have anything better to do,” she says laughing. “Seriously, I was between jobs and wanted to help Ma and Pop as well. They stayed for the first two weeks after you were injured, but had to go home. I just stayed to hold down the fort since Kono and Chin were knee deep in a case for the past two weeks. I kept Ma, Pop and the gang up to date on your condition. Net stares at Danny with a look of deep concern, her golden brown eyes still expressing her fear. “Do you remember what happened to you? Do you know where you are?”

Danny looks at his body and then around at all the wires and things that are attached to him. “My guess is that I am in a hospital,” Danny says as his voice sounds irritated that he’s stating the obvious. “I’m not sure about why I’m here though. Care to fill me in?”

By then, Kono and Chin enter the room. “Danny,” Kono exclaims happily, but softly (as not to startle Danny). “So happy to see you awake, Second Bossman!” Net gives Kono her spot to slip into as Kono gently gives Danny a hug.

Chin smiles a half grin and greets Danny. “Hey, Danny. How’z it? Welcome back, Brah! To answer the question I heard you ask earlier, we were involved in a drug bust at a warehouse near the pier. We were charging in as usual, but, you were distracted and forgot to put on your tac vest. You took a bullet to your chest trying to protect us, which lodged in your chest and punctured your right lung. Your surgery went well and your lung has healed, but you were in a coma for a month.”

“Wow,” Danny says quietly, “I think I vaguely remember that.” He tries to sit up, but Steve pushes him gently back down on his bed. As he does that, Danny slowly turns to look at Steve, “When did you get back, Babe,” Danny asks, failing to notice that Steve still has on his fatigues. 

“I just got in and was speaking to Net just before you woke up,” Steve answered, running his fingers through Danny’s wild hair. 

“Glad your back home safe and sound,” Danny looks into Steve’s eyes with his ocean blue eyes sparkling in relief, “No wounds or bruises this time?”

“Just a few bruises. No big deal,” Steve answers.

Danny turns back to look at Net with a loving, grateful look on his face, his eyes expressing everything. “Thanks, Net, for holding down the fort,” Danny says as he smiles thoughtfully, “you always come through for me.” 

Danny’s comment rips through Steve’s heart as he feels hurt, guilty and jealous – he wasn’t there for Danny, but she was. Steve lets go of Danny’s hand, drops it to his side, clenching it and starts to walk over towards Chin. Danny immediately feels his absence. His eyes follow Steve. “Hey, Babe. Where are going?”

“Looks like everything’s under control here.” Steve’s voice is tight and weary, his eyes not quite meeting Danny’s. “Thought I’d head home and get cleaned up. Chin, can you give me a lift back home?

“Sure, Brah. No problem,” Chin says, but his face says otherwise. He is well aware of what’s going on. Steve is pulling away, assuming the worst.  
“You’re coming right back though, right,” Danny asks with a tinge of fear and panic in his voice.

“Yeah,” Steve says with a sigh. 

Danny knows that voice and it’s not a good sign. “Babe, what’s wrong? You ok,” Danny asks even though he knows the answer. He knows that Steve will lie and say he’s fine, but Danny still wants to show him that he notices something’s up and he’s concerned. 

“I’m fine, Danny,” Steve lies unconvincingly. “I’m just tired that’s all. I’ll be back soon.” 

Danny can hear depression and defeat in his voice. “Okay. See you soon, Babe. Love you,” Danny says tenderly.

Steve is heading out the door. Chin turns to look at Kono and Net with eyebrows raised and a slight frown on his face before following Steve down the hall. 

Danny casts his eyes down and begins to bite his lower lip. Kono gives Net a worried look. They all know what just went down. Danny can’t look either of them in the eye. He is frowning as he speaks. “Shit,” Danny says, gently using his left hand, which is free of most of the tubes and wires to run his fingers through his wild mane. “He’s not just washing up. He’s gone home to lick his wounds, imagining and assuming the worst case scenarios. No offense, Net. I do appreciate all you did for me here and you have always had my back. It’s just that Super SEAL is not great about sharing. He probably is assuming we’re done.”

Kono agrees as she looks at both Net and Danny. “You do realize that he’s going to shut down and start the dance again.”

“What dance,” Danny asks.

“The one where he pretends to give you up assuming that we’re together. He’ll pine and stare at you when you think he’s not looking,” Net says. “Does that sum it up?”

“Yeah, it does,” Danny says and Kono nods in agreement.

“Hey, Danny. We better have you checked out. We didn’t even call for the nurses to look in on you since you woke up,” Kono says, reaching over to push the button on the rail of Danny’s bed.  
“Net,” Kono says in a serious, no bullshit voice, “Now would be a good time to go talk to the Boss and clear the air quickly before he does something stupid. I’ll call Chin and tell him to leave Steve at home. You can take my car and switch places with him. Don’t come back until he knows everything! Danny’s happiness is riding on this.” Kono growls as she barks out her orders to Net. Kono turns to look to Danno for approval. Danny nods at her in confirmation.

“Net, Babe, please go and straighten out my Neanderthal partner. It’s time for some damage control. Don’t worry about me. I’ll have Chin and Kono here.”

“Wish me luck,” Net says. “I’m going on my mission now to straighten him out. I promise I’ll bring him back in one piece, ready to spend quality time with you, Danny Boy!”  
Danny nods at Net as the nurses come in to check on him. Net gives Kono a quick smile before she salutes Kono and waves at both of them as she leaves.


	7. Net's Mission:  Operation Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following strict orders from Kono, Net heads to Steve's house for an important mission - Trade places with Chin, Explain things to Steve and don't come back until you've cleared things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes out to ConformityisSuicide who betaed this for me. I am responsible for any errors on the last page. She gave me ideas for what I might say so I typed them up but didn't beta it again. Enjoy!

** Chin’s POV **

“Hey, ‘Cuz.  Are we on speaker,” Kono asks Chin cautiously.  He knows that she is treading carefully just in case her boss is listening.  

“Nope.  What’s up,” Chin answers, maintaining a calm and casual tone for Steve’s benefit.  Inwardly, Chin sighs, knowing that his cousin is up to something.  Ever since he and Kono joined Five-O, Chin has worried about how much of an influence Lieutenant Commander Steven James McGarrett, Navy SEAL, is on Kono.  While Kono had always been daring, assertive and creative, being with Steve seems to have intensified these features. This includes meddling in his love life.   When her voice takes on this particularly suspicious and somewhat paranoid tone, Chin knows that could only mean one thing – Kono is scheming and meddling in her Bosses’ lives.  Whether Chin likes it or not, he’s been involved in every plan his young cousin has managed to come up with in hopes of helping the bosses get together.  Most of the time, Chin is okay with them, or more precisely okay with the plans’ end results He remembers the time that Kono planned dinner at an upscale restaurant for the four of them to commemorate their one year anniversary of forming Five-O. She told all of them to dress sharp because this was one of those tie and dinner jacket places and reservations were under McGarrett at 7:00 p.m. the following evening. When Steve asked Kono why the reservations were in his name, she slyly told him that he led Five-O so the reservation should be in his name.  As Steve and Danny went back to their offices, Kono dragged him into her office.  Kono had a devious look on her face that worried him.

“What’d you do,” he remembers asking. 

Kono giggled and said, “Well, Cuz.  The dinner is not for all of us.  It was an excuse to get our bosses to dress up and go out on their first date.  WE (pointing to her, then him) are going to ditch them.” 

     “And how are we going to do that and still have a job afterwards,” he said skeptically.

     “I’ll call the restaurant tomorrow afternoon and change the reservation for four people to two people instead.  Then, I’ll text them around 7:00 telling them a ‘family emergency’ came up and that you and I won’t be coming.  They’ll be stuck at the restaurant, all dressed up, and alone together,” Kono flashed him a huge smile and elbowed him in the ribs.  

     “I guess I’m on board with this.  I got your back, Kono,” he sighed. While the results were not immediate or obvious the morning after the dinner, he and Kono both agreed that the plan was successful.  Their bosses were definitely happy, smiling and subtly finding ways to touch or bump into each other a bit more often.  They were definitely heading in the right direction.   

      Chin couldn’t help but notice the  attraction/connection between his bosses from the first time Steve and Danny came to recruit him into Five-O.  He knew that Kono caught on just as quickly because she actually asked, out of earshot from Danny and Steve of course, “How long have those two been married,” after their very first meeting on the beach.  She was sure that Steve had flashed her a jealous glare the first time they met because Danny was shaking her hand a bit too enthusiastically.  Chin sighed as he waited for Kono to continue, he can’t help but feel a bit of concern at what she has planned up her sleeve.  Chin loves both Steve and Danny like brothers, but they create so many roadblocks and complications to this yet to be labeled relationship that meddling in their affairs could spell success or disaster; it was unpredictable. 

“Are you still on your way to Bossman’s house,” Kono asks. 

“Uh-huh,” Chin responds and silently awaits further information and instructions from her.   Chin is grateful that he can maintain a good poker face because Steve is not paying any attention to the phone call and continues to stare out the window. 

“ Danny’s being poked, prodded and checked out by the nurses, so we’re down the hall in the 8th floor waiting area,”  Kono says before moving on,  “You are aware of what went down in Danny’s hospital room, right?  You know that Steve’s hurting, reacting jealously towards Net and misreading Danny.” 

“Yeah, the usual.  What else,” Chin says.   

    Kono launches into the plan.  “We’re sending Net over to Steve’s to trade places with you so she can straighten things out,” Kono explains to her cousin over the phone as she looks directly at Net. Net nods back at her in confirmation.  “She’s been given strict orders not to return to the hospital until she has explained and defined her platonic relationship with Danny, aka – Operation Damage Control.  She needs to get it through Bossman’s thick skull that she is not a threat to his relationship with Danny and with the Ohana. The Mission will be considered a success when Net clears things up so our bosses can get on with the business of loving each other,” Kono says with a strict authoritarian voice that sounds an awful lot like a certain Lieutenant Commander. 

“That’s a tall order,” Chin replies, “Does Danny want anything?”  Chin is speaking in code to imply that he’s just taking food orders.  He assumes that Kono will get the message and explain things further. 

“Smart move, Cuz,” Kono exclaims.  “As for our other Boss, he knew immediately why Steve left when he did.  The minute you guys left, he grimaced, leaning forward to bang his forehead against his fists.  We assured him that we’d send Net over to straighten things out with Steve.  He looked anxious and uncertain about it, but he nodded in understanding.  Danny knows there is no other way to deal with this.  He knows about the switch between you two and that Net and Steve won’t be back for a while.  Also, he has no idea (obviously) the extent to which damage has occurred.  He expects Net to tell him about her rants when she gets back.” 

“Okay.  I think I’ve got everything.  See you soon,” Chin says and hangs up. 

As Chin ends his call with Kono, Steve looks at Chin with a curious look on his face (Chin doesn’t have names for Steve’s faces and can’t remember what Danny would call this one).  “Was that Kono?  Is everything alright?  Is Danny okay,” Steve blurts out in concern. 

 “Yeah, Brah.  Everything’s ok.  She just wanted us to bring back some decent food when we return to the hospital.  She’s sick of the crap in the vending machines and in the cafeteria,” Chin replies, lying through his teeth. 

“Oh.  Okay,” Steve answers and returns to staring out the window.  

Chin pulls into Steve’s driveway.  Steve takes the keys, unlocks the door and both of them enter the house.  “Make yourself at home.  There might be some Longboards stashed away in the back of the fridge.  I won’t be long.  I’m just heading up for a quick shower and a change of clothes. “ 

“Okay,” Chin says to Steve as he makes his way to the kitchen. 

       Chin looks inside the fridge and grabs a cold Longboard.  He pops open the top and takes a few sips from the bottle.  He waits and listens for the shower.  Once he hears it, he goes for his cell phone to call Net. 

“Hey, Chin.  I’m on my way.  I’m stopping at ABC to pick up some Longboards and going next door to Ailani’s for a Ham and Pineapple pizza.  They’re my peace offerings,” Net says. 

“Peace offerings are great, Net, but you bedda get here soon,” Chin warns, “The Boss takes three minute showers and the water’s already running.” 

“’Kay!  Jeez!  Pizza’s already ordered.  I’ve got the Longboards, putting them in the car now.  Walking into Ailani’s for the pizza.  Be there in ten.” 

“Bedda make it five,” Chin says, “He won’t let you switch with me if he’s already down here when you get here.” 

“I’ll break speed records and run the siren and lights if I have to,” Net says. 

“Whatever it takes, Net,” Chin replies and sighs.  Chin is really hoping that they can pull this off.  Like everyone else, he dreads the thought of his bosses pining, tormenting and dancing around their relationship status again.  Chin shakes his head and rolls his eyes.  He thinks to himself how grateful he is that he has Malia. Chin looks at his watch.  The shower’s been running for five minutes and hasn’t stopped yet.  He hopes for once that Steve takes his time and makes him wait.   He moves a chair towards one of the front windows so he can see Net coming, preparing for a quick getaway. 

      ****Net’s POV

Net unlocks the passenger door of Kono’s car, throws her purse on top of the Longboards she put on the floor and quickly tosses the pizza box on the seat.  She guns the engine and squeals out of the parking space, tearing down the curvy road to Steve’s house.  She’s well aware that the past two times she’s “spoken to” (actually ranted at) Steve did not go well.  Once she had heard how much Danny had suffered, the voice of reason left her mind.  All she had left were her angry reactions to hurl at Steve – ranting and implying a relationship between her and Danny and dropping innuendos. 

Chin is right.  This is a tall order and it’s all up to her to fix it.  Her heart is beating in double time ready to leap out of her chest, and despite the confident front she’s putting up, she feels the pressure resting solely on her shoulders to fix this train wreck.   What if she can’t get through to Steve?  After what she’s said to him in previous encounters, why should Steve even bother to listen to, believe and or trust her?   Net feared failing, letting Danny down, and disappointing Kono.   Despite her fears, she had to make this right.  With peace offerings sitting on the passenger seat and her trusty 64 oz. Diet Coke, she musters up enough courage and determination to  step down further on the gas pedal, driving at a frighteningly fast speed to get to the McGarrett residence. 

Net pulls in alongside Chin’s car in Steve’s driveway. Net has barely made it out of the car before Chin meets her in the driveway.  He gives her a quick hug.  “Hey, Chin!  Thanks.  I needed a hug.  Did I make it in time,” Net asks anxiously. 

 “Yeah, Net.  Fortunately for you, he’s taking longer than his standard three-minute shower.  Let’s not push your luck though,” Chin says as he opens the passenger car door, hands Net her purse, grabs the case of Longboards and the pizza and ushers her into Steve’s house. 

Just as Chin sets the pizza and beer down on the coffee table, he hears the shower turn off upstairs.  “Well, that’s my cue,” Chin says, looking at Net. Chin gives Net a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  “Good luck.  It’ll work out.  Just be yourself, tell the truth and no ranting!,” Chin gives her a smirk and heads for the door. 

Net draws in a breath, looking a bit pale and anxious.   Net walks him over and closes the door behind him.  “Well, it’s now or never, Babe,” she says to herself, “Here goes nothing.  Let’s do this.”  She straightens up her shoulders, puts her purse on the table near the entryway next to a bowl full of keys, takes a long sip out of her extra large cup of Diet Coke and walks into the house.   

 As Net enters into the living room, she scopes out the best place to sit so she can speak to Steve face to face, but not sit too close.  She stares at the couch behind the coffee table where the peace offerings are.  She decides against it since they stand a chance of sitting on the same piece of furniture facing each other.  “What would happen if he becomes angry and lunges for me?” Besides, she remembers in vivid detail Danny telling her about the first time that he and Steve made love on the living room couch – no, just no.   

Net hears a door close and footsteps coming down the stairs.  She takes a deep breath just as Steve comes into the living room and stops short, glaring at her.  She notes his body tensing and poised like a panther (or more likely a ninja) ready to strike.  “What the Hell are you doing here,” he asks, growling and nearly shouting. “Where’s Chin?” 

     Net lets out a breath and calmly responds, “Chin left a few minutes ago.  I offered to switch places with him since he said something about picking up food before heading back to the hospital.”  She figures she’d be safer if she followed the cover story.  “Besides, I wanted a few minutes alone with you so we could talk.” 

Steve is still standing and giving her his best Thousand Yard Stare.  “Talk,” he asks gritting his teeth, “About what? Seems to me that you’ve already done a lot of talking.” 

Net has her game face on, remembering that she’s not going to back down and not going to rant.  She’s tugging at a strand of her hair that has fallen in her face and tucking it behind her ear.  She remains calm and seated as she answers him. “Actually, I’ve done a lot of ranting.” She raises her hands to accentuate the word ‘lot’ and she continues to speak with her hands and arms going up and down to emphasize her sincerity.   “Look, Steve, I am really sorry for going off on you the first two times we saw each other.   I had no right to rant at you the way I did.  Hearing how badly Danny was taking your deployment made me feel helpless and angry.  I took it out on you.  I don’t even know you.  I’d never met you and yet I had the nerve to yell at you like I did.  I rationalized the whole thing thinking that I was helping Danny, protecting him.  In reality though, it was none of my business.  I honestly do apologize for being such a bitch.   It’s a horrible habit I have of reacting first and then thinking about things later. The other thing that I need to clearly explain to you is the true nature of my relationship with Danny.  Please, Steve, sit down,” Net says with a flourish gesturing toward the couch. 

Net notes that Steve doesn’t appear to be as rigid, tense and ready to pounce as he was before she spoke.  He’s still standing, but his body seems a bit more relaxed as he folds his arms and looks at her with a subtly guarded yet curious look.  The color in his eyes seem to cool going from full blown black angry pupils to a calmer deep green with a hint of blue.  “Okay, Net.  I’m willing to hear you out, but right now I want to get back to Danny.  Can we do this later?” 

“Much as I would like to put this off, Steve, we need to do this now,” Net says, looking directly at Steve.  “Kono is at the hospital with Danny and Chin will be there shortly with their food.  They all know we’ll be coming later.  Come on, Steve.  I promise not to rant.  I even brought you peace offerings – Ham and Pineapple Pizza from Ailani’s and a case of cold Longboards,” Net says as she cocks her head to the side, biting her lower lip and raising her eyes at him attempting a playful plea. She waves her hand towards the food and drink between them on the coffee table. 

Steve sighs and sits down on the couch.  He reaches for a cold bottle of beer and looks at her attentively, waiting for her to talk.  

Net leans over to grab her gigantic 64 oz. cup in her right hand and takes a long sip before putting it down again.  She crosses her right leg over her left and is fiddling with her hands, which begin to move and wave with her as she begins to talk.   

“First of all, Steve, Danny and I are truly just friends.  I wasn’t lying when I said we were childhood friends and we’d known each other all our lives.  We lived on the same block in a neighborhood where everyone knew everyone and everyone knew everyone’s business.   My mom knew Danny’s mom; they’d actually gone to school together.  Danny and I were born eight days apart, so our mothers waddled their way through pregnancy together.  Danny gave me grief every year when our birthdays rolled around.  He always bragged about being ‘older’ than me and gave me grief every time he got to do something first – got his driver’s license, turned 18  first, turned 21 and became an adult first (no longer needing the fake ID).  Funny, he doesn’t do it as much since we hit our 30’s.   Since then, he just says he’s another year older and wiser first. 

Steve reacts to her birthday comments with an all knowing nod and “the look” – the one where Steve’s blue-green eyes sparkle and he smiles widely.  Danny has told Net about it many times.  She sees why Danny caves into it every time. 

      “Anyhow, our moms told us we were inseparable.  Well, duh!  We were only children then, the same age on the same block.  Who the Hell else would we hang out with?  My mom claims that my first three words were ‘Ma,’ ‘Da,’ and ‘Da-nee!’  We went to the same schools starting with preschool all the way through college.  Danny knew from the time he was a kid that he’d be a cop.  One day in first grade, there was this kid, Bobby King, who was in his class.  He always brought his lunch to school, but didn’t have a drink one day.  He decided to sneak into the lunch line to take a carton of milk.  Just as he grabbed the milk and went to duck out of line, Danny grabbed him from behind, got a hold of Bobby’s wrist and pushed him up to the Lunch Lady at the register!  Bobby got benched from lunch recess for a week.  Danny strutted by where Bobby was sitting every day that week during lunch recess with that same cocky shit grin he still has.  I know you’ve seen it.  It’s so damn irritating!” 

Steve looks at Net and nods knowingly while he flashes her a goofy grin.

     

“Anyhow, things were boring at my house.  I was an only child.  My mom and dad were decent enough, but they really were at a loss as to how to relate to me or entertain me.  They love me, but they were never really ‘kid people.’  Danny’s house on the other hand was always loud and exciting, never a dull minute at the Williams’ house.  It was the neighborhood ‘Go-To’ house.  It was enough to have Danny, Deb, Matty, Betsy and Lauren around, but add a few of their friends (me included) and Ma had her hands full.  I spent more and more time at their house.  I would just walk in, say hi to Ma and blend in with the rest of the kids.  Ma called me an ‘honorary’ Williams because the only difference between me and a real Williams is that I had brown hair and they were all blond.  Danny and I had the same friends.  We hung around a pretty good sized group of kids from around the neighborhood through most of our school years.  When any of us dated, our boyfriends or girlfriends had no choice but to hang out with our crowd or break up.  There was some dating within the group, but we were all more like friends/family and it just didn’t gel.  That’s how Danny and I were.  We dated each other for a couple of years starting towards the end of high school.  Our group was breaking off and heading to different colleges – a lot of them out of state.  Danny and I were kind of lost in the shuffle and clung on to each other for support.  We were both heading to NYU so we had each other.  It evolved into an actual relationship for a couple of years, but basically faded sophomore year in college when Danny became interested in someone else.  He never cheated on me or lied.  He just sort of started going through the motions with his head elsewhere.  He didn’t let it go for more than a few weeks to a month.   

We parted amicably because we were really more like ‘Friends with Benefits.’  We loved each other, but it just never stuck.   He had always sort of drifted between his interests in both men and women.  At the heart of every relationship though was his deep sense of neediness.  He was always trying a bit too hard, never really realizing what a great person he was.  On the exterior, he was cocky and confident, but deep down he always seemed to be searching for acceptance and to be loved unconditionally.   

Since he wore his heart on his sleeve, things were inevitably too intense for his partners in a number of his relationships and they’d go sour.  In those days, I always had his back.  I was there for him to lean when things fell apart because I loved him and still do.  I was his ‘friend with benefits’ with a listening ear and a warm body for him to sleep with until he felt strong enough to move on.” Net stopped for a minute, looking up at Steve anxiously knowing she probably just said way too much.  She grabbed for her cup, took a long sip then looked at Steve again.  Seeing as he didn’t seem bothered, she continued. 

“Things went along that way for a bit until Danny met Rachel.  Everything seemed to change then.  He was absolutely head over heels for Rachel, but not in a good way.  She had grabbed him hook, line and sinker.  When he told me about how they met, I was already suspicious.  I didn’t buy that ‘I’m from England and I can’t get used to driving here’ bullshit.  I pictured her as a prim and proper damsel in distress that Danny was instantly attracted to.  It probably didn’t hurt that she fit his ‘type’ – tall, dark and handsome/beautiful.  In women, he always seemed to be attracted to brunettes with longish hair and tall.  Well, after all he is a ‘Toe Head’ blonde, a brunette would make sense.  As for tall, well there’s a fair population of dark haired men and women in the world who are taller than 5’5” – Shortstop!  I saw almost immediately that he was running into this relationship blind.  She was perfection in his eyes and she played it well.  I know I am giving you a skewed view as you know that I had feelings for him, but I just didn’t trust her.  I remember glancing over at Ma after she had kissed both their asses saying something like Danny spoke so highly of his parents and that it was so wonderful to meet them.  There was a hint of her posturing herself and not being entirely sincere about her comments and one look at Ma’s face told me that she felt the same way.  Our opinion of her was confirmed when Danny introduced her to me.  Her cat claws came out along with some jealousy and sarcasm that sometimes goes over men’s heads, but are never lost on women.  While she said it was nice to meet such a longtime friend of Danny’s, her eyes were ice cold.  Let’s just say that I was not in her good graces.  Danny was oblivious.” 

As Net takes a break to take a sip of her soda, Steve ventures to make a comment. 

“Uh.  You think that cup is big enough!  You own stock in the Coca Cola Company or something?” 

“He’s cracking jokes.  This is a good thing.”  “I’ll have you know that this here is my caffeine drug of choice.  Danny has his addiction to his morning cup of coffee and I choose Diet Coke.  During long crazy weeks like it’s been, I have to nurse a mondo cup of the stuff!  Not everyone can last on the ‘rabbit food’ and pure adrenaline like you do, my friend.” 

“Have I mentioned yet how eerie it is that you rant just like Danno,” Steve says as he does some weird thing with his eyebrows. 

“We’ve been told as such.  We’ve never been asked how long we’ve been married, but we have been asked if we’re siblings.  Now, let me get back to this because I do have a point, and I’d like to get to it so we might go see Danny sometime this century.” 

“Okay,” Steve says with his puppy dog pout. 

Net rolls her eyes as she continues.   “A few short months later, they were married.  I had hoped things would get better now that they were married, but they got worse.  When they were dating, he no longer had time for even a quick cup of coffee.  I got a phone call or an email every week every single word of it gushing about Rachel.  Once they got married, however, even the calls and emails diminished to one every couple of weeks.  I tried to make nice.  I invited them for dinner a few times.  She would always decline with the excuse that she would be working through the evening.  Danny would ask her permission to go and she always said, ‘yes.’  Then, the day of the dinner would come up and suddenly Danny couldn’t make it because Rachel suddenly needed him for something – a ride, something to fix or handle a situation.  It happened every time so I stopped asking after a while,” Net frowned at the memory. 

“Sounds a little like the Rachel I first heard about when Danny and I partnered up.  She sounded like the Ice Princess you mentioned,” Steve confirmed. 

“Then, to everyone’s delight, Gracie was born!  I was full of hope and anticipation that perhaps Rachel would soften up to allow family and friends the opportunity to see Danny’s child and get to know her better, but again, she continued to control the whole show.  She virtually shut us out except when she had to see us for holidays.  So, I guess it sounds like more of a rant here about Rachel than it does telling you about Danny and my relationship.  I promised Danny, Kono and Chin that I wouldn’t rant at you.  Suffice to say, Danny’s part in all this with Rachel was that he was clueless and seemingly content to follow whatever Rachel wanted until nearly the end of their marriage. 

As one of his closest friends, I missed him a lot.  I was angry that he couldn’t see what was happening that she was systematically severing him from his family and friends and because of that our friendship took such a hit.  Some of his friendships never recovered from it.  It sounds horrible, but I was relieved with he and Rachel divorced.  I felt deeply concerned and sad for his pain and the fact that she completely broke him, but I knew his brother, Matty, was there for him.  I also went by frequently to check on him, giving him a hug and a sincere offer of support.  He was so far down in his depression and desperation that I figured only Matty could help him at the time.  As he started to feel stronger and venture out of the hole he was in, he spoke to me, Ma, his sisters and his other close friends for support.  We’d be able to coax him out once in a while for dinner, drinks, coffee or just hanging out at his parent’s house.  It began to feel like old times with the addition of Gracie, who was the light of Danny’s life, and a warm fuzzy Williams through and through.” 

Net saw Steve’s “Constipated and Anurysm Face” and a touch of great sadness in his eyes as she told him about Rachel.  It warmed her heart to see him feel so deeply for Danny. 

“Just as Danny seemed to be returning to his old self, piecing the broken feelings back together, Rachel lowered the news of the move to Hawaii.  Danny panicked and seemed to shatter all over again as he scrambled to pack everything up and say goodbye to all his family and friends.  I’d never been as afraid for him as I was then.  I was petrified to know that he’d be all alone in Hawaii not knowing a single soul except Rachel, Stan and Gracie.  I hoped Gracie’s love would be enough for him to hang onto to get through."

Net was started to get lightheaded doing so much of the talking.  Steve seemed to still be with her with the occasional nod, comment or look.  She knew she was getting through to him and she hoped it would be enough to convince him to let go of the train wreckage she’d made and start fresh with straightening things out with Danny.  She could see now that Steve was really ‘the one’ for Danny.  She took another long sip of her soda and grabbed a slice of cold pizza. 

“Want me to warm that up for you,” Steve asked thoughtfully. 

“Nah,” Net replied.  “It’s not like it’s a real slice of pizza anyway – pineapples and ham on pizza,” Net rolled her eyes and smiled at Steve. 

“Hmmph,” Steve half frowned, but could barely hold it behind his huge smirk. 

“We started our weekly ‘Happy Hell Monday’ calls and email chats when Danny moved out here.  I knew the weekends he didn’t have Gracie were Hell for Danny.  We figured talking/writing on Monday mornings would be the best ‘pick-me-up’ for Danny post non-Gracie weekends.  I think it was sacred for both of us.  I knew I was comforted seeing or talking to him every week.  I hurt for him when things were bad, but at least I knew what was going on and I could be there for him somehow.   

I couldn’t believe the cold reception he got from HPD. Who would’ve thunk that ‘The Aloha State’ would have such assholes working in their police department.  I really think Gracie had to grow up fast to help Danno through all of it.  Thank God for Meka and Amy, too.  The trio was small faced with the island of Oahu, but it was nice to know that some good people were finally in his corner.  Then you came along like a force of nature adding Chin and Kono to the mix.  The Ohana was born.  I could see an immediate change in him even from the beginning.  It started out small and uncertain.  He ranted about what a maniac you were – getting shot on his first day with you, your Super SEAL-isms, Ninja like moves as well as nerves and emotions of steel.  You drove him absolutely insane, but I saw the old ranting, fist fighting, cocky Danny back in full force.  I knew you were someone special to bring all of that out of him at first sight.   

I braced myself for a wild ride, but I had a hunch that this was all going to be good if you didn’t get him shot and killed first.  He told me about all the Carguments you had and your ‘ridiculous obsession,’ his words not mine, with guns, weapons and ammo.  You think as one of his friends I’d be afraid for him, but knowing all this made me feel safe.  I knew you had his back.  I felt that I had his back growing up all those years before Rachel and a little after.  It didn’t take long for me to realize that you truly were his back up and it was safe for me to hang it up. 

 I am grateful to Chin with his Zen-like calmness and Kono with her giant heart in that kick ass of a woman because they even you two out and put up with both of you.  You finally got together and I think all of us breathed a big sigh of relief and happiness for both of you.  That’s why I think your deployment brought out the worst in me and perhaps in the Ohana, too.  We saw Danny’s happiness and the cousins’ witnessed your happiness as well.  The deterioration of it all was so immediate and intense that I reacted with fear and anger.  I was ready to kill you.  Honestly, Steve, the mere fact that you have heard me out for Lord knows how many minutes or hours it’s been tells me that you are the one for Danny.  That everything he’s ever told me about you, especially the good stuff is true and genuine.  You really do deserve each other because you bring out the best in him.  His eyes are wide open.  His words are honest.  He is his own person with you - not a lovestruck, blind, oblivious sheep.   

“Sheep,” Steve asks – confusion written all over his face. 

“Yeah, sheep,” Net replies, “It’s always been a word I use to describe people who just follow and do whatever someone else does or says.” 

Steve cocks his head to one side for a minute, and then slowly nods in tentative understanding. 

“I don’t know if I’ve convinced you with all of this, but I really meant no real harm to you.  I’m just fiercely protective of Danny as you are.  I have no relationship with Danny that will interfere with the two of you.  I just want to be in his life to be a supportive, loving friend.  I am not a threat to you.  I am not taking Danny, Kono or Chin.  No one could replace you in your Ohana.  You are their leader, their brother and Danny’s love.  I am really sorry if I made it seem like I’d replaced you as Danny’s love and a member of your Ohana.  One thing, though, that I hope is possible is that I can be an ‘honorary’ member of your Ohana just as I am a ‘Williams.’” 

Steve walks over to Net and puts his hand on her shoulder giving it a small squeeze.  “Apology noted.  Acceptance is pending,” He says gently with a small half-smirk on his face.  “Thanks for being honest with me and for all you’ve done for Danny while I was gone,” Steve says somewhat tentatively, “especially during the past two weeks when Chin and Kono were working on a case.”  

Net sees a hint of uncertainty in his eyes and in his body language and wonders what he is thinking.  “I am glad I could help,” she replies.  Net considers her mission a victory since she survived intact and Steve doesn’t seem to be angry or defensive anymore.  “Danny’s lucky to have you for a friend,” Steve says as he grin grows a little wider.  “I hope we have a chance to get to know each other better now that Danny doing better.” 

“Thanks,” Net says not quite meeting Steve’s eyes.  She can feel a blush coming on for his compliment. “You wanna head over to see Danny now?” 

Steve nods and follows Net to the car.  


	8. While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets Kono to confess what went down between Net and Steve "while he was sleeping (coma)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any mix-ups you readers might have had. AO3 posted some drafts of mine since I was having trouble downloading. I hope to have better luck this time so you can read the real Chapter 8. Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. It was a really busy summer. Hope to get the chapters out faster now. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Conformityissuicide for editing this chapter and pushing me to describe my characters' feelings and reactions in further detail. She helps me to make these chapters better. Enjoy!

 When Kono sees Dr. Omiya and the nurses leaving Danny’s room, she stops him to ask for an update on Danny’s condition.  “Hi, Dr. Omiya,” Kono greeted him cheerfully, “How’s Danny doing?  Is he okay?”

 

“For having been in a coma for just over a month, he is doing exceptionally well.  Of course he’s experienced a significant weight loss and his muscles are weak, but that’s to be expected for what he’s been through.  He’ll improve now that he’s awake and alert,” Dr. Omiya summarizes.  “I really should give Commander McGarrett all the details on Danny’s condition.  Where is he?  I thought I saw him come in about an hour ago,” he said looking around the hospital hallway.

"Seeing Danny awake, alert and looking good, he went home to clean up.  He should be back later on this afternoon,” Kono replied with an apprehensive look on her face.  She couldn’t help but wonder how things were going with Steve and Net.

“I’ll stop by later to see if he’s here,” Dr. Omiya mentioned as he went off to make his rounds.

     

** Danny’s POV **

“Can’t wait to see you, too, Monkey,” Danny’s voice practically coos, “See you tomorrow after school.  Danno loves you.”

     

As Danny finishes his call to Rachel and Gracie, he spots Kono coming through the door.  “Any word from Steve and Net,” Danny asks, looking concerned.

     

“No word yet,” Kono says equally concerned.

     

“Ok, Rookie, spill it,” Danny says to Kono suddenly, “What went down between Net and Steve ‘while I was sleeping?’  Because from where I’m sitting, I know it had to be a Hell of a lot more than that situation we witnessed.   Knowing Net, her fiery temper, knack for ranting like a ‘Williams,’ and passion she inherited from her mom’s French ancestry, she probably ripped Steve another one.”  

     

His heart was overflowing with love and gratitude towards Net for taking care of him nearly 24/7 for two weeks straight after his parents left and Chin and Kono got called in on a case.  What an exhausting experience it must have been for her to do that.  This is yet another example of how much and how far Net was willing to go for him because she loves him.  Danny loves her, too, and there is nothing he wouldn’t do for her.   They share a lifetime of history together as close as family, friends, and lovers at various times in their lives.   Net will always hold a part of his heart that can never be touched - an unbreakable bond built on a lifetime of friendship.  No matter what they’ve gone through throughout their lives, she’s always been there for him. 

 

Because Danny knows how strong his bond is to Net, he is feeling apprehensive and concerned.  He knows that Net realized the error in her ways and is currently attempting to apologize and straighten out the clusterfuck that she dumped on Steve.  Danny was really hoping it was going well because both Net and Steve were stubborn and fiercely protective of him.  Were they butting heads right now or patching things up?  If they do manage to straighten things out, will this happen again?  Because Danny doesn’t want to think about the possibility of Net coming down on Steve for every conflict they come up against in the future.  Would he have to distance himself from Net?  Omit and censor things he tells her with the fear of her coming at Steve.  Danny wonders if there is room for both of them in his life.  It would be heartbreaking if he had to choose between the two.  He would pick Steve because he is deeply in love with him and he hopes to marry him someday. But letting go of Net would tear him apart and possibly affect Steve and his relationship.  Could they get along for his sake?  Or does he dare to dream that in time they could actually be friends?  His head hurt just contemplating all this.  Luckily, Chin and Kono are with him to distract him and keep them calm.  He is so grateful for their presence and their love for him as part of their Ohana.

   

Danny knows whatever it was must have been bad since Kono is making a face that resembles his partner’s Aneurysm Face.  She’s hesitating to answer his question, looking to deflect from it. “Hey, Danny?  , Wasn’t ‘While You Were Sleeping’ a popular ‘Rom Com,” Kono asks, laughing nervously.  

“Kono,” Danny scolded her, “C’mon. Out with it!”  Danny is really starting to freak out as his kick ass female team member is shrinking up before him.  Kono is never afraid to tell anyone anything in a straightforward manner. She was biting her lower lip and not meeting Danny’s eyes. 

   

     “Ok, Danny, I give.  Net had her first conversation with Steve right after Chin and I got called in on a case.  It was about two weeks ago when Steve was calling you to tell you his mission was over and he was heading home.  I wasn’t there, but Net came back to my house that evening while Grace and Rachel were with you and told me what happened.  She was holding down the fort alone that afternoon when your cell phone began ringing unexpectedly.  It startled Net since she wasn’t even aware that it was in with your stuff.  Net looked at the screen before answering it and saw it was Steve.  Steve never stood a chance because Net started in on him the minute she answered the call, sarcastically saying that it was about time he called, giving him grief about still being on his ‘classified’ mission halfway around the world and asked him when he would be coming back.”

“This is all before Steve had a chance to even ‘greet’ her, right?”  It was Danny’s turn to sport a Constipated Face.

 Kono nodded, “Uh, yeah.  Pinned to a proverbial corner before he knew what hit him.”

 “Shit,” Danny uttered, running his fingers through his unruly blond hair, “I don’t even have to assume that he reacted badly.”  He pictured Steve on a SAT phone in the middle of who the Hell knows where with his jaw dropped on the ground, eyes furled in scrutiny, face and body tensed defensively ready to strike.  Steve’s mind must have been whirling at the thought of an angry female stranger answering his lover’s cell phone and coming up with nightmarish scenarios of Danny and a strange woman together doing all sorts of lurid things.  Danny felt bad for Steve being somewhere on the other side of the world and not having the familiarity, comfort and safety of hearing his voice.  

“She said that Steve automatically went into defensive mode asking who the Hell she was and what she had done with you.  She proceeded to introduce herself, telling him that she was an old childhood friend of yours and surprised that you never mentioned her.  Net informed Steve that he still managed to get you shot in his absence because you were depressed and distracted because of his deployment, failed to put on your tac vest and didn’t see the shot coming.  She told him that you took a bullet to your chest that punctured your right lung, that the surgery went well, but you had been in a coma for two weeks.  She let up on him when she could hear Steve’s voice choking up.  Net assured him that we were all here for you around the clock.  She apologized for coming down on him so hard citing that a lot of it had to do with being tired since  she had been with you around the clock while Chin and I were out on a case save for a couple of hours off when Rachel brought Gracie.  She said that everyone missed and needed him.  Lastly, she told him to hurry home safely.”  

Danny is pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, shaking his head as if to ward off a headache.  “Yup, I can hear it all, Kono.  I know that neither you nor I heard it, but it must have been a rant of epic proportions worthy of all the Williams Clan rants put together.  I know I should be really pissed, Kono.  Part of me really is.  I know Steve well enough to know what this could have done to him.  If she’d pulled this shit on him while he was still on his mission….  Well, you know.  Yeah.  At least he was done and getting ready to come home when he called or this all could have gone very differently.  But, Kono, I also know Net almost as well as I know myself and she had her reasons for doing this.  She always had my back long before Steve came along.  As insane as it sounds, she was looking out for me by ranting at him.  I know it doesn’t make sense and it doesn’t mean I condone her behavior.  Ah, shit.”  Danny buries his face in his hands as Kono leaned over to rub his back.

“It’s gonna be okay, Danny.  I know you trust both of them with your life.  They’ll work things out between them.  That’s what they are doing right now – clearing the air from a really rocky beginning.  It’s already history and they’re working on it.  Once they get back, you can move on and see where things go from here.  Just remember that they both love you and neither of them is going anywhere.  That includes Chin and me, by the way.”

 

Danny sighs deeply.  “Yeah, I suppose you’re right, Kono.  How is it that I end up with these two highly passionate, highly protective people in my life?  It makes my life so much harder.”

     

“I hear you, Danny,” Kono gives him a warm, sympathetic smile and sits quietly.

     

After a few quiet moments, Danny looks up at Kono.  “There’s a bit more to this, isn’t there?”

     

Kono frowns.  “I’m think so, but I wasn’t there for most of it.  Besides, haven’t you heard enough?  It sounds like you’ve basically got both of them all figured out.  What more do I need to tell you?”  Kono looks really uncomfortable and guilty.  She bites her lower lip and averts her eyes away from Danny towards the floor. 

 

     “Kono, I need to hear the whole truth, babe.  The whole enchilada,” Danny says softly but surely.  “You can tell me.  We both know that eventually everything will work out.”

     “Ok, Danny,” Kono sighs.  “When Steve arrived at Hickam, he looked pretty tired and distracted.  We were planning to take him home first, but he insisted on coming straight over to see you.  He must have been really nervous about seeing you and meeting Net because he chose to take the stairs all the way up to your room.”  

 “All eight fucking flights,” Danny exclaims wide eyed, “He’s insane!” 

     

Chin returns to Danny’s room with “real” food in hand.  “Hey, Kono. Hey, Danny.  Howz it,” Chin asks. 

 

     “Briefing Danny on Net’s confrontations,” Kono answers with anxious but mischievous giggle. “Did the tradeoff go smoothly?  How did Net look?  Was she okay?”

     “She was really nervous and needed a couple of reassuring hugs and words,” Chin says quiet and calm.  “Any word from them yet?”

     “Nope,” Kono says worried, “Y’think they’re okay?”

     “We haven’t heard from HPD or the Governor yet.  I think no news is good news.  They are both still alive at least.” A sarcastic half smirk forms on Danny’s face, but there is still fear in his eyes.

 “You’re probably right, Danny,” Chin says as he changes the subject.  “I stopped by Kamekona’s Shrimp Shack and got Garlic Shrimp over Rice for Kono and me and Shrimp Won Ton Soup for Danny.  Sorry, Danny, I know you like Garlic Shrimp but figured your system couldn’t handle it just yet.”

     

“Thanks, Chin,” Danny says gratefully.  He knew that he’d probably be eating/drinking chicken bouillon and jello for his meals for the next couple of days since he just woke up.

  

Once they settle with their food, Chin asks, “So, Kono, where did you leave off in your briefing?"

“I was just telling Danny that Steve arrived at the hospital and ran the eight flights of stairs to get here,” Kono says.

“He was quiet on the way over to the hospital, brooding.  He was anxious to meet Net in person, appearing squirmy and moody in the hospital lobby.  We both knew this was why he chose to take the stairs.  Steve managed to make it here to your room before us,” Chin explains. 

 Danny shakes his head at the thought, “Crazy Neanderthal,” he thinks to himself.  He could imagine Steve trying to exercise his fear with each flight.  Danny’s heart ached for Steve knowing just how much steam and stress Steve needed to burn off by running those flights.  He may appear to be intimidating and in control, but Net’s rants likely stripped Steve to the core, raw vulnerability exposed.

 

     “You okay, Danny,” Kono asks putting her hand on his shoulder.

     

     “Yeah, Kono. I’m okay.  Just thinking about how Steve must have been feeling meeting Net in person.  I sympathize with him because I know what her words are capable of doing to people,” Danny says thoughtfully.

     “We missed a bit of the exchange between them, but once we got here we stood out of sight in the hallway listening.  Net was criticizing Steve sarcastically saying he couldn’t even stop to change out of his battle fatigues.  She got defensive and said that if he thought it was going to intimidate her, he’s got another thing coming. Again, she was ramping up for another rant.  Steve came back on the defense and asked her angrily if she was insane,” Chin explains, “He asked Net if she was one of your psycho ex- girlfriends or a stalker, questioning why, if she really was such a great friend of yours, he had never heard of her.  Net told him that he had Catherine as his ‘Friends with Benefits’ and you had her, but that you two hadn’t had any benefits since before Rachel.”

Danny lets out a big sigh as he runs his fingers through his hair.  He didn’t think he could take much more.  He wishes he could have a beer right now because it is Hell listening to what two of the people he loved the most had been saying to one another.  If he had to take sides, he’d be siding with Steve right now.  While he loves Net, Steve has become the center of his world.  A couple of weeks before Steve was deployed, Danny had moved in with him.  They had finally stopped to realize that they were in love with each other.  They had mutually taken a leap of faith  from friends to lovers – partners in every way.  Danny was walking on air.  He still couldn’t believe this was happening.    Danny pinched himself from time to time to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.  They settled into a comfortable domestic relationship as if they had been together for years.  Danny adjusted quickly to living with Steve, delighted by both the passionate lustful sex and  the sweet slow love making.  In addition, Danny loved snuggling up against Steve as he drifted off to sleep every night and waking  up  most days to find Steve watching him as he slept. 

    

He struggles to stay neutral though because while Net’s been a complete bitch to Steve, he has also heard how much time, energy and love she’s put in for him.  He hopes to God or whoever is watching over him that Net can smooth things over.  

     Danny basically heard the rest of what was said because it was Net and Steve arguing that woke him from his coma.

     

“So, I guess now all we can do now is wait, huh,” Kono says.

     

     “Well, yeah,” Danny says.

     

     “How about a few rounds of poker while we wait,” Chin says.

     

     “Sounds good, Chin,” Danny says, “Sevens are wild.  I need a lucky number.”


	9. Rescue From a Deep Dark Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve stalls riding back with Net to the hospital. Using the excuse of needing to clean up the food and drink before they leave, Steve uses this time to tidy up and think about all that Net has said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally moseying into another chapter. The story is moving ever so slowly. Taking cues from some of my readers, I thought I'd better give Steve the opportunity to voice what's going on in his head following Net's apology. Take another dizzying ride inside Steve's head... 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta, Conformityissuicide, who continues to help me with this story despite everything in her happy and hectic life. Love ya!

** Steve’s POV **

**   
**

As Steve follows Net to the car, he suddenly stops behind her. “Net?” 

     

“Yeah?”

     

“Can you hold up a second?  I want to clean up the food and drink before we go.  I don’t want to leave the mess for whenever I get back again.”

     

"Sure, Steve.  I’ll just wait for you out on the lanai if that’s okay.”

     

“That’s fine.  Thanks.”

Net probably knows that he’s stalling for time - procrastinating.  Even if she does, she allows him to do so.  He just needs to buy a few minutes of time alone to process what Net has said. 

     

Steve looks around his living room, reliving some of the more memorable times he had there.  He looks to the couch that he and Danny have made love.  He looks to the black leather chair where he sat several times in the early morning darkness just to watch Danny sleep. He looked at the coffee table where he and Net left the box containing the remainder of the pizza and several empty beer bottles. He and Danny spent many a night watching some game on TV with multiple bottles of Longboards and a box of pizza.  He hopes that he will share times like this with Danny again.

Steve brings the box with the remaining slices of pizza to the kitchen.  He takes the slices out of the box, putting them in a large Ziploc bag and sticks them in the refrigerator as he ponders Net and Danny’s connection.  He can see and feel the sincerity and intensity to which she cherishes her friendship with Danny.  He can feel the love she feels for him by the raw emotions in her voice as she spoke about the history of Danny and her friendship. Their relationship appears to him like a deep and familial bond somewhat resembling Kono and Chin’s, yet different.  Steve can’t quite find the words to explain it. 

Steve returns to the living room to collect the beer bottles.  While he will always be grateful to Net for sharing her experiences and history with Danny, another part of him is fearful.  He is scared that he will never be able compete with their bond even if it’s platonic. Sooner or later, Steve knows that Danny will tire of Steve’s baggage, his dark side; he knows that Danny will get sick of him leaving for his classified missions with the SEALS.  

     He will always have Net to lean on.  Perhaps, Steve is just a temporary distraction here in Hawaii even though Net says differently.  Maybe, he’s just a third wheel to them now that she is here.  While he sincerely believes Net’s apology is sincere, he’s just not sure if Danny will be with him forever.

     Steve is hesitant to believe Net when she says Danny loves him, won’t leave him, and that Danny and Steve have each other’s backs.  He just doesn’t know if Net will walk away from Danny and no longer be Danny’s safety net.  

     It kills Steve because he had waited and wanted this relationship with Danny for so long.  It finally came together for them; perfect and amazing for a few short weeks.   It was still so new and fragile though when he got the call.  His deployment had driven such a spike into them.  He just didn’t realize how deep until he saw glimpses of it the night before he left.  

Steve was afraid to utter to Danny the four-word sentence that was just at the tip of his tongue that night – I love you, Danny.  If Danny had stayed instead of leaving, would he have found the courage to tell Danny?  Would Danny have confessed the same?  Would they have shared a loving, passionate evening before he left?  Would Danny have had a less of a hard time if they had?

   

He can’t put all of his worries on the fear that his relationship with Danny may be doomed before it ever really got to start because he also struggles with a bit of envy towards Net and Danny’s lifelong friendship.  Steve has never had the opportunity to nurture a friendship like it.  Sure he made friends as a kid and a teenager.  

Despite what Danny says about him being socially inept, Steve did have friends growing up.  His interest in sports – especially surfing and football – made him very popular and helped him make plenty of friends.

However, unlike Danny, the McGarrett household was not the neighborhood hang out.  His mom was nice enough, but it his dad intimidated his friends.  John McGarrett was a no-nonsense, hard-edged cop.  While it was true that he wasn’t home a lot, John McGarrett’s tough-assed reputation kept Steve and Mary’s friends at arms’ length.  

     

Steve didn’t have close friends that he shared himself with, and he doesn’t have a close relationship with Mary, except for a few years when they were little.  When their father sent them away after their mother’s death, it destroyed any possibility of a normal sibling relationship they may have been able to foster in the future. But even worse, it also destroyed Steve’s trust and confidence in people to become his true friends.  

     

It wasn’t until Danny, Chin and Kono came along that he felt safe enough to form friendships/kinships with them.    Chin, Kono and Danny were his Ohana – the family that was non-existent for Steve.  Danny was his first true best friend.  He trusted Danny because only Danny knew all the baggage Steve carried and accepted him anyway.  They’d known each other for two years before their friendship evolved into something more – partners in every sense of the word professionally and personally.  Still two years of friendship pales in comparison to the lifetime that Danny and Net shared together. 

     

He finishes putting away the extra food and drink, then throws away the leftovers.  He walks out to the lanai where Net is watching the waves roll in and out and informs her that he’s ready to go to see Danny now.  Net rises from the chair and studies Steve’s face for a moment before heading to the car.

     

Steve’s mind is swirling with all the thoughts and all the things Net has said as he stares blankly out the window of Kono’s car.

     

“Steve…. Steve?  Hellooooo?”

     

Net’s voice interrupts Steve’s thoughts. Steve quickly turns his head to face her.   “Um, yeah?”

     

“Do you want me to throw you a rope?”

     

Perplexed, Steve gives her a confused stare - his eyebrows arched and his lips in a tight half frown. “Hnh?  What are you talking about?”

     

“Throwing you a rope to pull you out of that dark hole you seem to be falling into?  I’ve seen that look before.  I call it the attack of the ‘what ifs,” Net looks directly at him, her eyes and expression gentle, sympathetic and knowing.  As if knowing what he’s thinking, Net speaks to him calmly and reassuringly.  “Everything’s really going to be alright you know.  Danny loves you.  Honestly, Steve, like I told you before, in all the years that I’ve known Danny I’ve never ever seen that intense a sparkle in his blue eyes,  a smile so big that it takes over his entire face and his voice calm, comfortable, sure and loving.  He is utterly and completely in love with you.  It’s a look that says ‘forever….no matter what.’   He’s not going anywhere.”

     

Steve’s face softens a bit, but his eyes still reflect his fear and uncertainty.  

     

“I know without a doubt that he will not need me to save him from falling apart this time.  I could officially write a letter of resignation signed and notarized if it would help,” Net gives him a small grin.  Her eyes reflect humor and softness.  “Steve, I can’t tell you what to think or not to think.  All I’ve said is words, but actions and time will speak louder than words.  You’ll see.  I have faith in both of you.”

     

Steve closes his eyes, leans his head back into his seat and lets out a big sigh.  He hadn’t realized that he’d been holding his breath.  The talk in his head eases up a little by her words combined with her body language that confirms her beliefs.  

     

Maybe he can trust and believe she’s right.  

     

Maybe he can think and feel that things will return to what they were with Danny before he left.  

     

Perhaps, he can dare to dream that Danny will stay forever.  

     

He opens his eyes briefly, staring at Net with his grey-green eyes half-lidded.  “Maybe, Net, maybe.  Thanks.”  

     

“Anytime, Steve.”

     

Steve closes his eyes again and settles into his seat until they get there.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished my first draft of Chapter 10 and it's off to my beta! I promise we finally have McDanno action in the next chapter. Really, honest!!!! I've missed the boys together.


	10. Finding our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Net reach the hospital. Steve has a honest heart-to-heart chat with Danny, who reconfirms Net's assurances. "Our Boys" are finally on the mend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience. We finally get to Steve and Danny in this chapter. Hurray! Finally! A real McDanno chapter with tender moments between "Our Boys." Thanks to my beta, Conformityissuicide, for taking the time during her insanely busy schedule to "hold my hand" and help me to make this a better story.

**Steve’s POV**

  
Net pulls into the parking garage of the hospital. Steve’s eyes flutter open as he feels the car stop. Steve gets out of the car quickly to open the door for Net. It’s a quiet way for Steve to respect and thank Net for her words of support.

  
“Thanks, Steve. You’re a real gentleman,” Net grins in appreciation.

  
Steve is blushing at her words as he gives her a small grin. “Let’s go see, Danno, shall we.”

  
Both of them take the elevator up to the eighth floor. They walk down the hallway and poke their heads into Danny’s hospital room to see if it’s okay to come in. Net goes in first with Steve hovering behind her.

  
Danny, Kono and Chin look up. Their facial expressions are all identical – various forms of concern showing in their eyes and tightened lips. “Is everything okay,” Danny asks, anxiously bracing for an answer.

  
“Well, we’re both alive,” Net exclaimed sarcastically, but without much force behind it. She gives him a small grin.

  
Danny looks at her with an exasperated look on his face and a wave of anger in his ocean blue eyes. Net backs up a step as her eyes reflect a bit of fear and guilt. She is biting her lower lip as she looks at Danny. Steve is assuming that Kono and Chin have filled Danny in on everything that occurred between Net and him in their absence. “Don’t think you’re out of the woods yet, Annette Elisa James,” Danny scolds her firmly, but gently and calmly. “We’ll have some words later.”

  
Net nods her head and is speechless for once. Panic is beginning to slowly take over her face.

  
Danny gives her a sympathetic grin. “Hey,” Danny says, “No need for utter panic, Babe. I won’t be that hard on you.” Danny winked at her.

  
At that, Net eases up and relaxes a little.

  
Danny turns to look at Steve with anxiety and concern. “Are you okay, Babe? How did it go?”

  
“We had a nice long talk, or more accurately Net gave me a nice long talk,” Steve grins gently as he briefly looks towards Net. “Even though she initially came across like the force of a hurricane, I now understand why she did. She’s very protective of you. She sincerely apologized and I’m good with it. Well, I said ‘Apology is noted, acceptance is pending.’” Steve grins at Net, “But I think she knows your speech habits enough to know that’s basically an acceptance.” He turns to look at Danny with a confirming nod and a sigh of relief. Danny studies Steve for a long moment before looking satisfied with his response. Everyone in the room lets out a collective sigh of relief.

  
Steve approaches Danny’s bed, leans over to press his lips to Danny’s. Danny closes his eyes and gently opens his lips a bit. Steve softly pushes his tongue into his mouth, kissing him long and lovingly. After a few moments, Danny let out a low hum. Steve hopes that the Ohana takes that as a hint to leave them alone for a bit.

  
Kono’s voice sounds a bit embarrassed when she speaks. “Uh...we’ll just be stepping out to the cafeteria down the hall. Let us know if you need anything.”

  
Steve nods and utters an Mmmmm Hmmmm, not bothering to look up at them and break his kiss with Danny. Steve could hear them quickly, but quietly leave the room. He also thinks he hears a small giggle that sounds like Kono and hand slapping as they get out in the hall and walk away.

  
A couple of minutes later, Steve needs to come up for air. He lifts his head and stares lovingly into Danny’s shining blue eyes. He is so very grateful to see him awake and alive. Right now, nothing else seems to exist. It’s just him and Danny in their own private world.

  
Steve’s green grey eyes danced and sparkled brightly as he gave Danny his goofy smile.

  
Steve stood up and pulled the bedrail down and sat on the edge of the bed as close to Danny’s chest as he could without interfering with and tangling the wires and tubes still attached to him. Danny carefully scooted back to allow Steve more room. Steve folded his arms and placed them gently on Danny’s front, careful to stay away from the dressing on his wound. He then turned his head to the left, gently rested his head on his arms and stared up at Danny’s face. Danny adjusted himself by moving back a little to recline so he could see Steve’s face better.

  
“Seriously, Babe,” Danny says, “Tell me. How are you  **really** feeling? Can you honestly tell me you are okay with all this? Because I know Net’s rants rival that of mine except a few notches more intense. I was worried about you and angry at Net when I heard the whole story.”

  
“Yeah, Danno, I really am okay with her apology. She basically told me the whole story of your friendship – about becoming friends when you were only three, looking out for each other, having each other’s backs, sharing friends and testing the confines of your friendship/relationship. It only makes sense that she did what she did for you. In a surreal, weird way, she ranted at me the way you would have if you were awake,” Steve says confidently, but he can still feel a bit of fear and hesitation.

  
“Ok, Babe. So you’re okay with the apology part. Why do I sense that something’s still wrong? You can’t fool me, Super SEAL. Your face, especially your eyes, give away that you are still holding out on me about something. What is it,” Danny asks as he questions and analyzes Steve with the intensity of a police detective.

  
Steve hesitates and he can’t quite look up at Danny’s face. “It’s no big deal. Don’t worry. I’ll get used to it.”

  
“Not convincing enough, Steven, try harder,” Danny says.

  
Steve is frowning now with Aneurysm face. “It’s just that I had no idea that she existed. And then once I met her, and I found out how close you two are, I freaked out a little. The lifetime friendship, the trust you have in her to tell her everything, the way she has your back. It worries me.”

  
“Worries you,” Danny asks, “Why?”

  
Steve looks up at Danny with a hurt look on his face. “She has a really long history with you and knows everything about you. I’m not sure where I fit in your life or if I do now that she’s here.”  
Danny looks like he’s getting it. “Steve, don’t you get it,” Danny’s voice is pleading, “You are everything to me. I’m not ‘fitting’ you into my life. You are my life. Net knows that and supports our relationship. Didn’t she mention something like that? She’s constantly telling me that she knows you are “The One” because she has never seen me so happy, so comfortable and really being myself. She’s adamant about how I haven’t tried to change myself or prove myself to you like I have in other relationships. You have my back. Steve, I love you so much. You fit in my life as my partner in every sense of the word. Yes, Net is a lifelong friend. She’s like a sister to me, but she never fit to be anything else beyond that. It never worked out that way. She will always be my friend, but I plan to love you as my partner for the rest of my life if you’ll have me,” Danny sounds insecure now, too.

  
“Of course, I want to have and love you as my partner for life, but what if I get to be too much for you – all my baggage, my family issues, my naval career, and the dark side of me? You’ll always have Net to run to. She’s always had your back,” Steve is whirling in doubt.

  
“Babe, you have my back now. Net doesn’t have to worry about me. She doesn’t need to have my back anymore. I’ll never need to run to her again. I have you. I’m not running anywhere. She accepted that a while back as she’s watched our relationship grow. You don’t need to be fearful or jealous. I. AM. NOT. LEAVING.”

  
Steve is nearly convinced by what he is saying. It’s just he has no clue about a friendship like Net and Danny’s. “Danny, I’m sorry. I’ve just never had a friendship like you two have. Never had a chance and never trusted anyone enough until you, Chin and Kono. You are the only person who knows just about everything about me, but we only go back a couple of years. Listening to her stories about you, I envy what you both have.”

  
“I’m sorry, Steve, that everyone you loved and cared about has abandoned you. I can only imagine how lonely and painful it was for you after your mom died and your dad sent you away.” Danny says; his voice soft and soothing.“With everything you’ve been through, how could you have maintained any long-term friendships? You got sent to the mainland when you were 15 and cut off from your family, your friends and your life in Hawaii. You were abandoned by your father. How could you trust anyone after that? No one could.” Danny runs his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve closes his eyes and leans into him. Steve removes one arm and put his ear on Danny and listens to Danny’s heartbeat.

  
“I’m getting tired and sleepy, Babe,” Danny says, “I need to rest.”

  
Steve quickly moves to get up. Danny moves to place his hand behind Steve’s neck, holding him down and stopping him from getting up. “Please stay.”

  
“Ok, Danno,” Steve says. Steve reaches around his neck to take Danny’s hand in his and kisses it gently. He moves up to give Danny a slow, loving kiss on the lips before he settles back down, carefully puts his arms back on Danny where they were, turns his cheek, lays down on his arms and looks up at Danny. “Scoot down, lie on the bed and nap, Danny. I’ll be right here.”

  
Danny nods his head and does as he is told. Steve settles his head on his arms closes his eyes and listens to Danny’s heartbeat again. Both of them are asleep within minutes.

  
About a half an hour later, Chin, Kono and Net come by to see how Danny and Steve are. As they peek in the door, they see Danny asleep with Steve napping on his lower chest. They smile collectively and leave them alone.


	11. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long emotional day for Danny. Waking up to seeing Steve's face was wonderful and miraculous for Danny, but exhausting. In the course of a few short hours, Danny has witnessed the whole spectrum of Steve's emotions and the drama and fear that comes with it. Net whisked him off, settled the score and brought Steve back. Danny and Steve talked things through and all was forgiven. Content that their relationship was back on track, they both fell asleep. Woken up by a nurse checking up on Danny and the prospect of dinner coming soon, Danny and Steve talk about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More talking and McDanno sweetness! While I didn't finish this story before tonight's season premiere, I thought I could at least provide an update and love from "Our Boys." Thanks to my beta, Conformityissuicide. Birthday Girl, I'm looking forward to spending the evening watching the premiere with you tonight. Finally, a partner in crime comes over to save me from my snarky, sarcastic daughters who give me grief about my 5-O, Steve, McDanno and fan fic obsession. Enjoy this chapter and tonight's episode.

Danny’s POV

Danny wakes up several hours later to find Steve’s long, octopus-like legs wrapped around him as if Steve didn’t want him to escape. “Like where am I going to go in this condition?!” Danny thinks to himself. He smiles, glancing down at Steve’s peacefully sleeping form. Danny tries to lie still so he will not wake him.  
  
A few minutes later, one of the nurses comes to check on Danny’s blood pressure, the status of his pain and to change the dressing on his wound. She smiles shyly and guiltily, hesitant to wake up Steve so she could check on Danny’s wound. The nurse gently taps Steve to wake him up. Steve seems disoriented at first before realizing where he is. “Sorry to disturb your nap Commander, but I need to check and re-wrap Danny’s dressing. I’ll be quick about it.”  
  
“No problem. Danny’s needs come first,” Steve says, staring back up at Danny with a look of love in his eyes.

“Hey, Danny,” Steve replies, “How are you? Did you get some rest?

"Yeah, Babe,” Danny answers, “It was the best I’ve slept since you left.”“Good. Me, too,” Steve gives Danny the biggest, goofiest grin.

The nurse finishes up and says to Danny, “Dinner will be here soon.”  
  
“Okay, thanks.”  
  
Steve climbs out of bed to make room for his dinner. Danny moves his bed so he can sit up to eat and to see Steve better. As Steve puts Danny’s bed rail back up, he looks Danny over from head to toe and back up again. Danny figures that Steve is having some lustful thoughts about him until he sees Steve’s expression change suddenly. Steve pulls a chair up closer to Danny, slides down and slouches into it. He bends his head halfway down towards the floor and doesn’t look Danny in the eye. Danny starts to feel concerned and uncomfortable when he sees this look. Danny doesn’t have a name for it because he’s only seen it since their relationship took a romantic turn. He doesn’t like it one bit because it makes Steve look small, scared and vulnerable. Danny braces himself and waits for Steve to speak.  
  
“Danny, I’m so sorry that you went through all this. If I’d been here, none of this would have happened. You would have had your tac vest on and I would have had your back. When I first came in the door and saw your lifeless body lying here, my fear that I’d lost you forever was even more intense than when you had that Sarin scare.”  
  
“It wasn’t your fault, Steve,” Danny assured him, “You had a duty to fulfill. You really didn’t have a choice whether to be deployed or not. I shouldn’t have reacted so badly.”  
  
Steve had thought long and hard about his naval career on his flight back stateside. Now that Steve has a family and a home to return to, he felt uncertain about the future. He was concerned about the unpredictability of when he would be deployed. He worried about Danny and Grace. He worried about Chin, Kono and Five-O because although he knew that Five-O would be in the safe and capable hands of his partner, he felt a sense of leadership and loyalty to Five-O. Before the Five-O task force, the Navy was the only thing he felt a sense of loyalty to. Steve felt confused about where his loyalties and passions lie. He didn’t feel the same dedication to this mission as he had to all the others in the past. Steve felt as if it was a task to be completed quickly so he could get back home.  
  
His life was full now with Danny, Grace, Chin and Kono – his Ohana who loved and accepted him unconditionally. Never in his Naval career had he had somewhere and someone to come home to. He never wanted to jeopardize that again. For the first time, he seriously considered the possibility of leaving the Navy. “Danny, this mission felt different. All I could think of was getting the job done and coming home to you and Grace as fast as I could. It hurt to be away from you, from our Ohana. Then when I was done, the first thing I thought of was to call you and tell you I was coming home. Then, I found out all about what had happened to you. I felt so helpless and hopeless being so far from you. It got me to thinking that maybe it is time to retire and move on with my life here with you.”

 

“No, Steve, you can’t give up your Navy career,” Danny responds to him passionately. “I was wrong. The Navy is a part of who you are just as much as 5-O is and Gracie and I am. I won’t let you.”

 

“Why, Danny,” Steve questions Danny utterly confused, “I thought that’s what you wanted, what you needed me to do.” 

  
Danny did think that’s what he wanted, too. It would be so easy. He would never have to say goodbye to Steve wondering if that was the last time he’d see him. He would never have to worry that Steve might die and not come back. There was something very familiar about that. Then, it hit him. Isn’t that what Rachel used to do all the time? Isn’t that what most of the stress was about in their marriage? Rachel was never able to accept Danny’s choice of career. She didn’t want him to be a cop even though Danny was passionate about keeping the world safe for her, Grace and the rest of his family. Danny wanted to do what he was good at and be reminded that he was good at what he did. That was what his career gave him. It gave Danny a sense of purpose and a sense of duty. Isn’t that what the Navy SEALS gave Steve? Didn’t being a SEAL give Steve a sense of purpose that he was making the world a safer place? Didn’t it give him a sense of duty that he needed to protect and save as many people as he could given what he’d been through in his life? Now, it made sense. Danny’s anger towards Steve, his fear that he wasn’t good enough for Steve, that he wasn’t enough for Steve to stay, that he fell apart without Steve were all because of his inability to accept that he was a SEAL and that being a SEAL was important to him. Why couldn’t Danny have seen this all before? It would have saved his family, his Ohana and Net all the worry, pain and guilt. It would have saved Steve from having that unfamiliar pained look that he gave Danny just a few minutes ago.  
  
“When I first heard you were leaving, I panicked. I was angry and selfish. I expected you to give up going for me as if you had an option, but you didn’t, and I know that. I took it personally that you wanted to leave me, that you didn’t care for me, that I wasn’t important enough to stay for when really I was afraid you wouldn’t come back. I didn’t want to lose you, imagine you dead and left in some foreign country to rot.”

 

“But Danny,” Steve said, “I’m ready to give the Navy up for you. I need you.”  
  
“Steve, I’ve thought about things too. I realized that I was treating you like Rachel treated me. She couldn’t accept my police career, angry at me because she felt I was choosing my career over my family and constantly fearful that she’d lose me. It was that situation that destroyed our marriage. I refuse to be like her and deny you the career that you feel so strongly about.”

 

Steve looked unconvinced. “Danny, if I stay in, I could be deployed anytime – possibly often.”  
  
“Babe, I’ve got our Ohana. I’m not alone. You are not purposely leaving because you don’t want or love me. I know that now. It’ll be hard, but different next time. I love you too much to have you worry about me falling apart. Please, Steve, don’t do it. You’ll regret it and eventually resent me for it.”

  
  
Steve stares at Danny stunned and surprised at his 180 degree turn in attitude. “Danny, are you just trying to please me or are you really serious about this? At the risk of repeating myself again, I really am ready to walk away. My life is full now,” Steve says gently, lovingly, but intensely serious, “especially with you.”

  
  
Danny looks into Steve’s eyes and knows that Steve is telling the truth. Danny bites his lower lip and is quiet for a few moments. Clearly, Danny is feeling conflicted. His whole body tenses as he works his way through what Steve has just said. Where do they go from here? This discussion has them in a deadlock. Both of them are being truthful. Both of them are willing to change for each other. Danny’s expression suddenly changes, looking confident and determined. “Thank you, Babe, for being willing to sacrifice so much for me. I’m not going to let you walk away, Super SEAL. You’re staying in the Navy for the long haul and that’s final,” Danny says assertively. “Besides if you quit the SEALs, my list of humorous nicknames would shrink significantly. It’d be boring,” Danny says with a huge grin and a wink.

 

Steve leans over to hug Danny. “Okay, Danny,” he sighs, “I’ll stay.”

  
  
“Yeah, Babe. We’ll make it through this together,” Danny whispers softly in his ear.

  
  
“Danno, can we pick up where we left off,” Steve pleads, “Will you move in with me? You’ll need someone to take care of you until you’re back to 100%. I want to take care of you. I want you and Gracie to live with me. Please, Danno?”

  
  
“No more rules? Because I refuse to take three minute showers. I also want off the couch. It’s itchy and your bed is much nicer,” Danny jokes. “Seriously, Steve, the answer is yes.” Danny smiles his 1,000 megawatt smile and his gorgeous blue eyes at Steve and Steve melts.

 

A few minutes later, they bring in dinner for Danny. Danny stares at his boring bland dinner of chicken and rice soup and a roll. He frowns and Steve laughs. “You want me to go get Chinese take-out for you?”

 

Danny gives Steve a pouty, grumpy face. “I don’t want you to leave, Steve,” Danny whines, “Where’d Chin, Net and Kono go? Can’t they go get it?”

  
  
“A bit bossy and demanding aren’t you,” Steve teases him. “Let me see if I can track them down.” Steve hits Kono’s cell number and waits for her to answer.

 

“Hey, Boss! What’s up,” Kono asks.  
  
“I was wondering if you could pick up some Chinese food and bring it by to the hospital. Danny is frowning at his hospital food again. He wants Chinese.”  
  
“On my way, Boss. Are you up for some company for dinner? I can bring Chin and Net, too,” Kono asks.  
  
Steve turns to Danny. “You up for some company with dinner?” Danny nods eagerly.  
  
“Yeah, Kono, he’s up for it,” Steve says, “Don’t forget a deck of cards for poker.”  
  
“You got it. We’ll be there in about 30 minutes or so,” Kono says.  
  
“Thanks. See you soon.”  
  
“Steve,” Danny crooks a finger towards him, “C’mere. I. Need. You. Right. Here.” Danny scoots over, making room for Steve and patting the bed with his hand to show Steve exactly where he wants him.”

 

Steve obeys. He lowers the bedrail, carefully climbs on to his bed, wraps his arms and legs around Danny, and holds Danny carefully. Danny sighs and closes his eyes.

 


	12. The Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Danny is awake, he stays another two weeks in the hospital. It's merely a cautionary stay now - getting him more fit and healthy with PT and lots of yummy foods from the Ohana (and some hospital food). Danny still has his fears and worries (What's Grace think of all this? Does she think he's a coward now?). Steve and Danny are back on track. The Ohana make themselves at home converting Danny's hospital room into a makeshift family room. Games, movies and Net's stories about Danny keep everyone entertained. Finally, they all pack Danny up and take him home :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special apology and thanks goes out to Jantique. She commented on this story back in January asking me when I was going to post to this story - not being a big fan of WIP's. I put her in a very awkward position by giving her TMI. My husband passed away suddenly in October 2012 and all writing came to a standstill. Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, Jantique, and thanks for the nudge that got this chapter posted. 
> 
> Thank you to my betas, Comformityissuicide and Huntress69 for all your support.
> 
> I hope to finish this by the end of next month as it's been a year now since I started this story. About two more chapters to go...
> 
> Some special thanks to my husband/guardian angel who put up with my obsession with 5-O and fan fiction with such patience and grace.

The next two weeks flew by in a hurry.  It was a mere cautionary stay at this point.  Dr. Omiya wanted to get Danny on to solid foods again so he could gain back the weight lost when he was fed intravenously during his coma, and he also had Danny in physical therapy two to three times a week to work on strengthening his atrophied muscles. His daily rounds to Danny's room were a lot more pleasant now that Net was no longer on the war path.

He marveled at Danny's progress once he awoke from his coma.  Dr. Omiya knew that Steve was the cause of Danny's awakening and determination to recover and go home.  Love can accomplish miracles, but never had he witnessed it more powerfully than in the case of Danny and Steve.  He also realized and respected the constant support of his friends. His Ohana spurned him on, kept his spirits up and the momentum of his recovery rolled quickly. On a personal level, Dr. Omiya had to admit that the 5-0 Ohana had grown on him.  He was on a first name basis with all of them and was occasionally invited to join them for a poker game or movie night after his shift was over. They were a happy and lively bunch.  He had to admit that he would miss them when Danny was discharged. But that was how it was in his line of work; some patients just stick with you.

Steve, Net, Kono and Chin all continued their shifts with Danny when they could during the day.  Rachel dropped off and picked up Grace[H1]  every day, with the exception of Danny's weekends, so that Grace could visit him every day and Rachel could get a daily glimpse of Danny and his progress. Since Net was a constant presence in Danny's room, things were tense and awkward between Rachel and Net. Even though both of them stared each other down every time, Rachel remained civil with Net for the sake of seeing Danny because, despite everything that happened between Danny and her, it was clear to everyone that Rachel still cared and worried about Danny. On Danny's weekends, Steve took charge. Grace stayed through most of the day until Danny was tuckered out.  Then, Steve took her home, played with her, made dinner, watched a little TV and tucked her in bed.  If Danny remained alert for company, Grace stayed for the evening when the Ohana visited.   

Once Danny woke up and began his road to recovery, he insisted his hospital room become more habitable if he was going to be staying for a while. His Ohana took on the challenge, and his room was quickly transformed into a family living room. The nursing staff allowed them to bring in extra chairs and pillows from around the ward to accommodate the large groups of people that commonly gathered at night, and a silver plated suitcase containing poker chips, a half a dozen decks of cards and board games were neatly stacked in a far corner out of the way of any medical equipment or staff.  Flowers and balloons surrounded the room. Unhealthy Danno snacks were stashed in his closet and on Danny's nightstand there was a book and a stack of DVD's from Danny's personal favorites' collection.  Grace  brought her favorite stuffed animal seal for Danny to sleep with, even though Steve spent most evenings overnight with him, Danny still had the seal squished into bed with them.  Grace drew and painted a banner that she hung over his bed with Steve's help while Danny was down at physical therapy, which read "Get Well Soon, Danno!" with drawings of a monkey, a seal, a sun and lots of rainbows. The finishing touch was a drawing of Steve, Kono and Grace surfing while Danny stood on the shore holding his surfboard watching and smiling. The hospital staff allowed Grace to put up it on the door of Danny's hospital room.   

Danny returned exhausted from his physical therapy session to find Grace's wonderful surprises on the door and over his bed as he peeked into the open door of his room.  "Wow, Monkey!  These are your best masterpieces yet!  Thank you so much, Babe.  I love them!"  Grace carefully climbed onto Danny's lap in the wheelchair and gave him a bear hug, which Danny gave in return.  Over her shoulder, Danny's eyes sparkled as he smiled and mouthed the word, "thanks," knowing that Steve had helped her put them up.

"Hey, Gracie," Steve called her over to look at the drawing on the door.  "Yes, Uncle Steve," Grace answered as she carefully climbed off of Danno's lap.

Danno watched as Steve pointed the picture, "I love this picture. It really **is** a masterpiece just like Danno says," Steve said happily and proudly as he smiled at Grace and looked over at Danny, "but I have one question… What's up with Danno here?"

"You, me and Kono are having fun surfing the same big wave and Danno's happy to see us surf,  but is not sure whether to come join us or not.  Danno doesn't swim, you know, but he learned to surf for me. He's brave so I think he'd eventually come in," Grace said with an air of confidence and a big smile for Danno and Steve.  Danno beamed at Grace and reached over to grab Steve's hand with a squeeze.

Danny was distracted as a nurse helped him get out of the wheelchair and into bed.  Steve was studying Danny's face with concern.  "Hey Grace," Steve said, "Why don't you grab a deck of cards from the corner and deal out a poker game for the three of us. Thanks."

Steve places a hand on Danny's shoulder.  "Babe, what's wrong," Steve asked, worry lines creasing his face.

Danny came back to focus on Steve's face. Danny's eyes looked sad and fearful.  "She says I'm brave, Steve," He glanced over towards Grace grabbing a deck of cards as he continues. "If I am so brave, how could I act so badly and end up here?  How can she believe that I'm brave?  I'm a coward, Steve, a damn fucking coward."

Steve sat down beside Danny on the bed and grabbed hold of his hand; his eyes never leaving Danny's face.  "Danno, you're not a coward.   From what I heard from Chin and Kono, you were worried about me, had a rough time of it and you were distracted.  You know that it only takes a split second of distraction before someone can take a shot at you.  It's happened to most of us one time or another.  But, Danny, it took true courage, determination and strength to fight your way out of the coma you were in and come back to us.  You could have let go and died, but you didn't. That's why, Danno, you are the bravest guy I know and that's why Gracie is proud of you."  Steve replied reassuringly,

"Babe," Danny said gently, "I'll believe what you say about me being brave if you will stop blaming yourself for what happened. I see the guilt in your eyes."

"Okay," Steve answered tentatively. While Steve appeared to surrender some of the tension and breath he was holding, there was still a slight glimpse of uncertainty and guilt. "Uncle Steve," Grace said from the small table over in the corner of the room next to corner where the games are stacked.  "I dealt the cards.  Are we ready to play?" Steve looked at Danny and said, "Are you up for a round of poker?"

"Sure.  Anything for my SEAL and my monkey," Danno said.

Steve carried the table over closer to Danny's bed and dealt Danny his cards as he walked over to the other side of the bed to sit down and motioned for Grace to do the same.

In the evenings after dinner, Net continued to tell embarrassing Danny stories to the delight of the Ohana.  There were the racier stories for the adults and the mild general stories when Grace was there. 

"Hey, Danny," Net looked over at him,  lifting her eyebrows, fluttering her eyelashes and looking at him sideways as an evil,  a mischievous half smirk curving at one end of her mouth.

"Yeah," Danny replied very anxiously, turned to meet her gaze head on, his blue eyes narrowing and his lips turning into a frown.

"Whaaat?!  What's with the look," Net whined.

Kono made a very wide, toothy, cheesy smile as she looked at the both of them.  She interrupted their banter before Danny could answer. She rubbed her hands together as if to be scheming.  "Sounds like a good Danny story coming on."

Danny rolled his eyes, glaring at both of them and adjusting himself to sit up straight and higher in response.  "I'll have you know that my so called 'look' is caused directly from my knowledge of **your** look and your whine.  Yes, there is another story coming on to torture me.  I can tell that Kono's not going to be of any help.  Should I buzz for the nurse for some blood pressure medication now or wait for the cruel onset of utter embarrassment," Danny's response was dripping with sarcasm.

Steve, Chin, Kono and Net laughed out loud at Danny's comment as Net started her story.  "So there was this guy named Justin Gabiano.  He lived about a mile from us – a real bully and royal pain in the ass.  He lived to torture Danny all through elementary school and part of the first part of middle school just because Danny was such a runt."  Danny glared at her and Steve held back a laugh as she continued.

"Danny held his own against him (with a little bit of help from **his** friends) when Justin and his 'thugs' would corner him after school about a block into our walk home. Danny was good with his fists," She flashed Danny a quick smile, which Danny returned.  "Billy, Tony and I would join in to help." Kono gave Net a high five.

"We were taller than the 'Runt' here, but not as tall, bulky or strong as them so we couldn't consider these scuffles as wins, just barely surviving them.  We came home with our share of black eyes and bruises.  The school couldn't do anything because we were far enough from school property.  Our parents were working so they were pissed and concerned, but couldn't do anything either."

"It wasn't until about a half a dozen scuffles happened that Danny took things into his own hands," Danny suddenly looked down as he began to blush.  Steve put his arm around his shoulder and listened intently to the story.   

"Justin jumped me and got in a good, powerful punch to my stomach.  I doubled over and curled up on the ground.  Danny was busy giving one of the thugs a right hook.  As he went down, he looked up across from him to see Justin standing off to the side of me with a smirk over his face.  Danny glared at him with an intensely angry face that I'd never ever seen on him before.  Suddenly, Danny charged for Justin, knocking him down on the sidewalk, pinning him down between his knees and punching him furiously hard.  Blood was splattering from Justin's nose and lip as Justin's thugs stop to watch briefly before taking off leaving Justin there alone.  Tony and Paul made sure I was okay before they went over to peel Danny off Justin.  They each had to take one of Danny's arms and elbows to pull him up and hold him until he calmed down.  Once he came off the adrenaline rush, he came over to see if I was okay.  He pulled me up and gave me a hug.  It turned out that I had a bruised rib.  After that epic fight, Justin and his posse never came for us again.  In fact, Justin went out of his way to avoid Danny."

Danny winced, remembering Net's injury. Net caught his reaction and grinned, "Danny was **MY** hero and **MY** 'knight in shining armor!"  The comment brought a smile to Danny's face.  Grace looked up at him in total adoration.  The rest of the Ohana had warm smiles on their faces.

"Ok, Danny Boy," Net said looking to Danny, "Story Time is over. What are we up to next?  You wanna watch a movie, play a round of poker or call it a night?"

"Hmmm…," Danny contemplated for a minute before he answered, "Let's play a round of poker for Cheetos!" 

Steve frowned, but went over to Danny's stash in the closet to grab a large bag of Cheetos.  Steve was definitely losing the battle in keeping Danny away from junk food.  Then again, Danny needed to put on weight so he allowed it for now.

Before everyone knew it, Danny was being discharged out of the hospital.  While he still had more weight to gain and physical therapy sessions three times a week that he need to return for, Dr. Omiya deemed Danny fit to continue most of his recovery at home.  Danny grinned from ear to ear at the good news.  It took all of the Ohana to bring their cars to load up everything that was in Danny's hospital room and help put everything back in order after they had all virtually made themselves at home there for the past couple of weeks.  In gratitude, Danny left several of the flower arrangements and candy he received for the nurses.  He requested a private moment with Dr. Omiya to express his gratitude. "Hey, Doc.  I can't thank you enough for hanging in there with me and giving me my life back," Danny said as he began to get teary eyed.

Dr. Omiya put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, you came back and recovered by your own strength, courage and effort.  All the nurses and I kept an eye on you and were there for you when you woke up.  The credit goes to you, the love we see between you and Steve, Net's friendship and the love from your Ohana.  We will miss you and your crazy Ohana," Dr. Omiya smiled and let out a quiet snicker as he squeezed Danny's shoulder gently.

"One last thing, Doc," Danny said as he held out his silver plated suitcase of poker chips and two of his best deck of cards. "Since you didn't have much of a chance to join our poker sessions, consider this my parting gift," Danny handed them to him, gave the doctor a wink and a smirk before shaking his hand and merging it into a hug.

"We'll have to break it in," Dr. Omiya said as he smiled and pointed his thumb towards the nurses' station. "See you in a couple of weeks for your follow up. Don't let Steve or Net rile you up too much or they'll have to answer to me and the nurses," he said jokingly.

Steve stood in the door way, leaning on the frame and waiting for Danny to finish with Dr. Omiya.  Dr. Omiya smiled and shook hands with Steve. "Go easy on him, yeah?  I don't want to see him or any of you back here with injuries anytime soon!"

With that, Danny walked towards Steve, took his hand and let Steve take him home.

* * *

   



	13. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally went home to Steve's house (their house). The Ohana was there every step of the way, helping take all the things home that Danny accumulated. Grace had been busy creating artwork for Danno. Net, Kono and Grace together organized the nicest surprise. Of course, Steve showed Danny how happy he was to have him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Huntress69 for the quick beta and for her compliments. Sorry, Birthday Babe, for the incomplete and belated birthday present from last year. I think there are only two more chapters to go...

“Finally heading home,” Danny sighed in relief as he held Steve’s right hand resting on the console. Danny’s blue eyes twinkled with joy and playfulness as he looked over at him. As Steve slowed down and stopped at a red light, he quickly flashed his goofball grin and his grayish blue-green eyes filled with mischief and tease. Happiness was radiating off both Danny and Steve as they were fidgeting in his seat.

Steve parked the truck in the driveway, going around the back to unload the truck. “Hey, Danno, go ahead and go inside. I’ll be right there,” Steve gave him a quick kiss and nudged him towards the door; a gigantic smile crossed his face because he knew about the surprise waiting for Danny inside. 

Grace and Net were ready at the door when Danny opened it. “Surprise,” they yelled in unison, “Welcome Home!”

Danny was startled at first before taking a step back and giving the both of them a wide grin, grabbing each of them into a huge bear hug. “Oomph,” Net mumbled loudly as Danny squeezed the air right out of her lungs. “You always were a great hugger,” she replied into his shoulder. 

Grace giggled before she, too, was swept into a hug. “Ummmm, Danno, you’re squishing me,” uttered Grace who was smashed up against her father’s chest. 

Danny loosened his hold to look at Grace’s face. “Sorry, Monkey. It’s just that I’m so glad to see you.”

“Did we surprise you, Danno,” Grace asked.

“You sure did. You even scared me a little and that’s not easy to do,” Danny laughed. 

Grace turned to Net and gave her a high five and a smirk. “See, Grace! Told you we could scare him!” Net winked at Grace and gave her toothy Cheshire Cat grin for everyone to see.

Steve stood leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed chuckling at the scene. 

“Hey, Danno!” Grace grabbed Danny’s hand and tugged him over towards the stairs. “I have another surprise for you.” She led him to the staircase where a banner with the words, “Welcome Home, Danno!” was painted in bubble letters and sprinkled with glitter. The banner spread across nearly most of the handrail. At each end of the banner was a drawing of someone surfing on a wave. At the beginning of the banner before the word “Welcome” was a drawing of Kono riding the wave and at the end of the banner Steve and Danny surfing side by side.

“I made the banner especially for you," Gracie said proudly.

“Hey, Monkey! It’s so beautiful. You are the best artist ever! Thank you. I’m keeping it up for everyone to see,” Danny picked Grace off the ground and twirled her around once before he got a bit dizzy. Good thing Steve came over just in time to catch him.

“Easy there, Danny Boy! You are still recovering. You gotta slow down, Babe,” Net smirked as she nagged him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Danny replied, rolling his eyes and sticking out his tongue at her.

“She’s right you know,” Steve told Danny as he peered over Danny’s shoulder. Steve was still holding Danny from behind with his arms wrapped around Danny’s waist and Danny leaning on Steve’s chest. 

Danny grumbled, “So everybody’s a doctor now, huh? You’re all ganging up on me.” He looked at everyone with a fake frown.

Steve, Net and Grace burst into laughter as Steve gently pulled Danny towards the couch.

Steve and Danny had just settled onto the couch when Chin and Kono came through the door. “What’d we miss?” Kono asked as she looked around at everyone.

“Nothing new,” Net shrugged her shoulder, “just the usual stubbornness and complaining that comes out of Danny’s mouth.”

“Oh,” Chin replied, “so we really didn’t miss anything!” Chin stood smiling looking at Kono and then back towards Danny. 

“But seriously,” Chin said looking Danny right in the eye, “welcome home, brah.”

“Thanks, man,” Danny said with a thoughtful grin.

“I’m really glad you’re home, Danny,” Kono said as she walked over to Danny and bent down to give him a hug.

“Me, too, Kono,” Danny said, returning the hug.

“Where do we put all the stuff we have in our cars?” Chin asked.

“Go ahead and put it upstairs in the spare bedroom,” Steve answered, “I’ve already filled up most of the garage with the stuff I brought.”

“Will do, Boss,” Kono said to Steve. “C’mon, Cuz. Let’s go.” Chin followed Kono out the door.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Net said, “Gracie and I are working on something in the kitchen.”

“I smell something good and familiar, but I sense trouble,” Danny softly said to Steve with a smile.

“Really? Hmmm. sounds very interesting. Do you think it’s something I could share with you?” Steve looked directly at Danny raising his eyebrows and giving him his best bedroom eyes.

“I guess so. If you’re good….” Danny replied with double meanings in mind.

“I’m always good,” exclaimed Steve as he planted a soft yet smoldering wet kiss that awakened Danny’s cock.

“Slow down, Super SEAL. We still have company you know,” Danny warned.

“It’s just our Ohana,” whined Steve as he went to nibble on Danny’s lower lip.

“And don’t forget Gracie,” Danny reminded Steve.

“Oh yeah,” Steve said with a pout.

“I promise later when she’s gone,” Danny whispered in Steve’s ear, blowing warm air into his ear and nibbling on his ear lobe. 

“Good. I can’t wait,” Steve said as he rubbed his hand on Danny’s thigh.

Steve and Danny were too preoccupied to notice that a plan for them was in progress. Net, Kono and Grace were putting together a candlelight dinner for the two of them; complete with some delectable surprises in the bedroom. Net and Grace were in charge with cooking and setting a cozy little table for two. Kono was in charge of decorating and supplying the bedroom with some “necessities.”

Kono’s job proved to be the easiest since she was up and down the stairs carrying the rest of Danny’s stuff. Steve and Danny would never notice. Kono snuck into their bedroom with a basket full of red rose pedals and plumeria blossoms. Of course, the rose pedals signified love and plumerias were Steve’s favorite flower. She spread the flower pedals all over the bed and around it. Next, she left a large bottle of pina colada flavored massage oil and a large tube of mango flavored lube. Lastly, she left a rose scented candle on one side table on the right side of the bed and a plumeria scented candle on the other side table on the left side of the bed with tiny notes for each of them saying “Light Me,” along with a lighter torch lying on top of both pillows. Kono just hoped that Steve wouldn’t accidently set the bed on fire, being the pyromaniac that he was.

Chin finished up unloading his car. “I’m all done. I’m heading home.”

Steve looked bewildered. “Aren’t you going to stick around for a couple of beers on the lanai?”

“Nah, brah,” Chin answered, “I have some stuff to take care of. Maybe in the next day or two, okay?”

“Uh, o-kay,” Steve answered. “We’ll probably have a barbeque around then.”

“Sounds good,” Chin said. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Did someone say barbeque?” Kono asked as she came down the stairs.

“In the next day or two,” Steve said. “Did you want to stick around for a beer?”

“Nah,” Kono said, “I think I’ll head into the kitchen to see what’s going on.” She had a sneaky, knowing smile on her face. The boys definitely knew something was up.

“Net, Kono and Grace,” Danny pondered, “sounds like trouble. Should we go see what’s up? There’s sure to be some scheming going on between the two ‘grown ups’ in there." Danny smirked as he put air quotes around the words, ‘grown ups,’ because really who could call Net and Kono ‘grown ups?’ Grace would just be along for the ride. 

“Hmmmm,” Steve said sleepily, “I’m too comfortable to get up and go face trouble.” He wrapped his arms tighter around Danny and rested his head on Danny’s.

“Lazy Goof,” Danny grumbled, but didn’t move. He loved being wrapped up in Steve’s arms with his head resting on Steve’s shoulder. Warm, safe and comfortable, both of them nodded off.

Before they knew it, they were being woken up by the voice of three girls. “Hey, Sleepyheads, wake up,” Net, Kono and Grace said, “We have something for you.”

Danny and Steve both came around, rubbing their eyes and looking a bit disoriented.

“Huh? What is it,” Danny asked, still looking fuzzy from having just woken up.

“Well, you aren’t going to find out sitting there on your ass,” Net sarcastically answered. “C’mon, Steve, help me out here. Get up and pull Danny up off the couch. This ‘something’ involves you, too!”

Once he heard that, Steve was up yanking Danny behind him as they followed Net and the girls to the kitchen.

Just as they entered the kitchen, there was a small table set for two. A single red rose in a bud vase and a casserole dish of spaghetti and meatballs were the centerpieces of the table. Danny took a whiff if it and recognized the smell. “Hey! That’s Mom’s special recipe!”

“Yup, Danny,” Net said, “Grace and I made it together. I spent so much time at your house that I learned how to make it from your mom!”

“That smells really good,” Steve closed his eyes as he took a big whiff. “So what’s this for?”

“Uncle Steve, don’t you know a romantic dinner when you see it,” Grace asked. “Actually, it’s a romantic lunch. Doesn’t this all look familiar?”

Steve looked to Danny for an answer. Danny looked at Grace, stared at the table and figured it out. “Lady and the Tramp,” Danny asked, looking at Grace for confirmation. Grace nodded with a smile. “Ok, so who’s Lady and who’s Tramp then?” Danny smiled.

“Dann-ooo,” Grace answered back. “Neither of you are Lady or Tramp. It’s just the idea from the movie, silly!”

“Wow,” Steve said, “You guys made this just for us?”

“Figured it was the least I could do to make it up to you both, but especially you, Steve,” Net answered with a smirk. Steve smiled and his eyes glistened in appreciation.

“So, Kono, what did you do?” Danny was uncertain that he really wanted to know.

“You’ll see the fruits of my labor later,” Kono smirked and winked at both of them. Grace looked puzzled, but did not ask. 

“We’ll be going now,” Kono said as she tugged Net and Gracie towards the door, “Have fun!”

“Hey. Thanks,” Steve said quietly with a contented grin on his face.

“It’s the least we could do for you, especially from me to you,” Net said smiling.

Steve nodded knowingly and gave her a thoughtful glance with a smile.

Once the door closed behind them, Steve turned to look at Danny with the lopsided goofy grin that Danny had come to know so well.

“Let’s eat,” Danny said, “I’m starved!”

Both of them sat down enjoying the peacefulness of the house. Steve and Danny served up a hearty serving of spaghetti for themselves and dug in voraciously. “Mmmmmm, Ummmm,” Steve moaned as he took in a huge mouthful of the pasta, “Wow, Danno,’dis is reowry gud.”

“Yup. It definitely tastes like Ma’s recipe alright,” Danny said, laughing as Steve was talking with his mouth full, “Leave it to Net to bring a bit of Ma’s love to Hawaii. Ma’s way to my heart was always through my stomach.”

“I can tell,” Steve snickered.

“You’ll get yours later,” Danny growled; his eyes dark with desire.

Steve rushed through the dishes in no time flat. Although his stomach was full, there was something else he was hungry for and Danny knew what it was.

Steve grabbed Danny by the hand and made a run for the stairs. He couldn't wait to get Danny upstairs and make up for lost time. 

As Steve opened the door to the bedroom, he stopped and was stunned by what he saw. Danny peeked from behind him to take in the scene. There were rose pedals and plumeria blossoms scattered on and around their bed. The scent of their room was wonderfully sweet and alluring. Steve yanked Danny through the door and turned him around so Danny had his back to the bed. Steve gently began pushing Danny towards the bed, kissing him hard, tongue thrusting into Danny’s mouth, sucking Danny’s tongue wildly. He tugged at Danny’s tee-shirt until Danny raised his hands so Steve could take it off. His hands moved down from each side of his face, smoothing over his shoulders to his chest, coming to rest at his nipples, two of his fingers rubbing and then pinching them. Steve licked and kissed his way down Danny’s neck. Danny moaned, arched his back and went to grab Steve’s shirt before pulling it off. He grabbed at the waistband of Steve’s cargo pants, fiddling with the buttons and zipper. Danny tugged down his boxers and went straight for Steve’s cock. He began stroking Steve’s long, hard, hot throbbing cock, lost control when Steve’s lips and tongue made their way down to his nipples licking, sucking and biting them hungrily. Steve pushed Danny to the end of the bed before he pushed him down on it. Danny removed his hand from Steve’s cock to help him pull off his pants, boxers, socks and shoes. Steve reached down to take off his own socks and shoes. Now, they were completely naked. Both drank in each other’s naked bodies, proceeded to paw at each other’s cocks. A bottle and tube on his Steve’s nightstand caught Danny’s eye. “Steve,” Danny said breathlessly, “stop for a minute. Look on your nightstand.”

Steve grunted, growled as he paused. He rolled over to see a bottle and a tube. “Hmmmm.” Steve squinted to read them in the low light of a late afternoon sun filtering through his window. “Pina Colada flavored massage oil,” he read the bottle. “Mango flavored lube. Yum.” Steve licked his lips and stared at Danny; eyes dark with lust.

“Luckily, Kono knew better than to get anything pineapple flavored,” Danny smirked. Steve squeezed a liberal amount of lube in his hand. Steve wrapped his hand around Danny’s cock, stroking it until the lube was warm and slippery and Danny’s cock rock hard and throbbing. Danny let out a long loud moan and arched into Steve’s hand. “Fuck. Me. Now,” Danny ordered, voice low, raspy and husky.

Steve slowly slid one finger in, rubbing lube around the hole before putting in a second finger and sliding them up and down. “’Mmmm,” Danny moaned and writhed, “faster.”

Steve slid his fingers faster, finding his fingers gliding easily. He pulled out his fingers and Danny whined before Steve began tongue fucking him. Danny fisted the sheets with both hands, pushing his ass up against Steve’s mouth. “I want your cock inside me,” Danny forced his words breathlessly. 

Steve lined his cock up and slid in carefully. Finding Danny at ease and more than ready, Steve began pumping up and down hard and fast before shifting a bit to begin hitting Danny’s prostate. His hand slid back up Danny’s chest and found his nipples. As he began to pinch them, Danny slid his fingers into Steve’s hair, grabbing onto to it, pushing his head down towards his chest. In the thick of it all, both of them were panting hard. Danny grabbed one of Steve’s hands and shoved it onto his cock. Steve began fisting Danny’s cock in sync with fucking his ass. Danny’s cock began to throb and twitch, his ass squeezing Steve. Danny came shouting Steve’s name as he squirted all over Steve’s chest. Danny could feel Steve coming inside of him shortly after.  
Steve used the last of his energy to gently land on Danny resting his head on Danny’s shoulder and nuzzling at his neck. Although he felt uncomfortable with the stickiness that the cum formed between them, Danny basked in the full contact of Steve’s body resting on top of his. He had missed this so much. He missed the feel and weight of Steve’s body for months. He needed some time to feel the closeness more than he needed Steve to get off him so they could clean up. “God, Babe, I missed this so much. I missed the feel of your body resting on mine,” Danny cooed at Steve.

“I love you, Danno,” Steve murmured. “Almost losing you, almost not feeling your warm body on mine again….” Steve looked up into Danny’s eyes; his eyes looked fearful and vulnerable. 

Danny swallowed hard at the look. He knew how close they came to never having this again. “I know, Babe. I know.” And he did.

Steve got up to get a warm towel. He gently cleaned Danny’s chest and hole before wiping himself off. Steve crawled back into bed and turned on his side to face Danny. He gazed at him lovingly as he said, “Welcome home, Danno.”


	14. Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny comes home. The Ohana all gather for a barbecue beach party in Danny's honor. New discoveries are made. Old rivalries are put to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Huntress69 for the beta. One more chapter to go. On Pacific Standard time, I am a little over three hours out to Season 4 Episode 1 premiere. I have read that Melanie Griffith is coming in as Danny's mom. Pleaaaze! This is not Dynasty! Are we going to have a catfight between the two. Although I hate Doris, I can understand why they brought her in. Why do they need to have Danny's mom enter the picture? I want 5-O back - our original four. It's supposed to be an action show about four people on a task force together. This is not a friggin soap opera. I'm beginning to think I'm just watching this show for eye candy. I will always love the original characters and be a McDanno girl, but I'm starting to live more in the fan fic world than in the show. On with the chapter. Counting down to the Season 4 premiere by watching Season 3's DVD set's Special Features.

 

(Danny’s POV)

 

A golden glow streamed in through the shades of Steve’s bedroom window as Danny woke up, warm and comfortable from the best night’s sleep he’d had in he couldn’t remember in how long, if ever.  From the brightness in the room, he knew it was nowhere near the 6:30 wake up time that Steve followed every day. So he was surprised to feel Steve’s arm still wrapped around his waist, spooning him tightly from behind, their legs entwined. Danny grinned as he realized how late Steve was sleeping in.  Danny never stirred before 9:00 a.m. unless he was rudely awakened by an alarm clock. As his detective mind began to put all the pieces of evidence together he carefully turned over, propped himself up on his elbow and peeked over Steve at the clock - 10:00 a.m. What a pleasant surprise. Steve stirred a bit, but stayed asleep. Danny watched Steve sleep for a few minutes.  He looked peaceful, content and relaxed; such a rare face to grace Steve’s features that he didn’t often see when Steve was awake.  Danny breathed in the heady scent of roses, plumeria and mango as a soft, contented moan escaped his lips. He caressed Steve’s cheek gently and the stubble on Steve’s face tickled his hand.

 

Steve woke at the feel of Danny’s touch.  “And you think it’s creepy when **I** watch you sleep!” Steve's beautiful eyelashes gave way to his tender blue green eyes.  He blinked a few times, trying to focus before he grinned at Danny over his comment.

 

Danny cupped Steve’s face with both hands and gave him a long soft kiss. “But, babe, how often do I find you still asleep next to me? You know that slogan you guys use, ‘we do more before 9:00 a.m. then anyone does in a day,’ or something like that,’” Danny teased back.

 

Steve turned over, glared at the clock and stared back at Danny, stunned and surprised, before responding to Danny’s joke. “Dannoooo,” Steve whined but still smiling at the same time, “that slogan belongs to the Army, **_not Navy_**.  Navy, Danno, Navy! N-A-V-Y! I. Am. In. The. Navy,”  Steve smirked before they both began chuckling and bumping arms together.

 

“Okay, babe, okay,” Danny responded, “but they still all sound the same to me.”

 

Steve arched a single eyebrow and mischievously smirked at Danny before he pushed Danny over to lie on his back and climbed on top.  “For that, Danno, I’m going to have to punish you!” Swiftly, Steve dropped his body right on top of Danny’s, smashing his lips hard onto his and rubbing his throbbing cock against Danny’s.  Thus began round…they’d lost track of how many rounds they’d gone making love to each other surrounded by the flowery scent of roses and plumeria and the scent and feel of the mango lube.

 

Both of them passed out into a brief post-coital nap when Steve suddenly bolted upright in the bed, startling Danny awake.  “What the hell, Steve?”

 

“Shit, Danny!  It’s almost noon,” Steve panicked, “everyone will be over for the barbeque at 2:00!”  Danny’s eyes opened wide as he realized what Steve said and both of them hit the floor running and nearly slid on to the bathroom floor before making it into the shower.  For once, both of them made it out in three minutes.  Danny had finally achieved his “three minute Navy shower.”

 

Steve was mumbling to himself while taking stock of what they had prepared for the barbeque and what was still needed by the time, Danny following him.  “What can do to …?” But Danny never finished the question as Steve thrust a grocery list into his hands.  Danny gave Steve a quick peck on the lips before heading out the door.

 

Steve was just firing up the grill by the time Danny returned with the groceries.  Danny dropped a couple of grocery bags onto the kitchen counter before Steve noticed him and ran to help.  “Hey, Danno! Easy. Slow down. You don’t want to overdo things and be exhausted when everyone comes over.”  Of course, Steve was being overly protective over Danny’s health, but Danny knew it was for his own good. He felt helpless and impatient at having to take it easy, not having his full energy and strength back yet from his injuries. Steve was already out the door and heading back hauling in two heavy bags of ice across the house and into the ice chest on the lanai.  Walking swiftly, he returned to the Camaro, carrying case of Longboards, a case of sodas and a couple of boxes full of juice boxes back through the house and divided them between the two ice chests. Danny put the some of the groceries away and prepared the green salad and chopped vegetables for the grill. He finished just in the nick of time as Chin, Kono and Net arrived.  They were the first ones there.   Chin brought over a case of water, chips and crackers and Kono brought a whole array of Hawaiian pupus much to Danny’s dismay.  “C’mon, Guys! Remember what I said about refusing to eat anything called a ‘pupu,” Danny grumbled exasperated.

 

“Well, Brah,” Kono said, “that was before you decided to make Hawaii home.” 

 

“What can I say to that,” Danny shrugged with a smile.

 

Expecting a full-on Danny rant about Pupus, Steve was surprised when Danny didn’t even start.  He whipped his head around and looked at Danny completely shocked and amazed. It was Net who took the words right out of Steve’s mouth. “What?!  No rant,” Net exclaimed at Danny. “ I’ve had to listen to you rant and bitch for months on end about all that was wrong with Hawaii – sun, sand and pupus!”   Net smirked at Danny and walked over to nudge him with her elbow.  “Going soft on us, huh?  Must be Steve’s influence,” Net flashed a huge smile at Steve and Steve blushed shyly.  Chin and Kono laughed at Steve’s reaction; never having him this happy, sincere and lighthearted. 

 

Danny cleared his throat and shifted away from the socially awkward conversation by commenting on Net’s contribution to the barbeque.  “Yes,” he exclaimed with a fist pump, “my favorite - mac salad!” Danny said as he smiled and threw an arm across Net’s shoulders and gave her a squeeze. “Thanks, Babe.”

 

Danny looked around at the rest of his Ohana. “You guys are in for a treat! Mac salad is Net’s specialty and a favorite at all the Williams family picnics, potlucks, etcetera[H3] .”

 

“And of course, she didn’t forget her six pack 20 ounce bottles of Diet Coke,” Steve replied with a half smirk, looking at Net. “I think you are seriously addicted to that stuff.”

 

“Again with the grief, Steven,” Net kiddingly scolded him. “I don’t give **YOU** any grief over the endless supply of Longboards you ** ALWAYS** have, drinking it like water until you are pleasantly drunk!" Net grinned widely, staring at Steve and waiting for his response.

 

“Uh …yeah. Touché,” Steve grumbled in jest and headed back to the barbeque.

 

Suddenly out of nowhere, Steve got a flying tackle from behind.  Luckily for Steve, it wasn’t an adult.  Steve knew instantly who it was, turning his head to look down at an eleven year old cling-on attached to his legs “Uncle Steve,” shrieked Grace squeezing his legs as tightly as he could. 

 

“Hey, Gracie,” Steve exclaimed with a giant goofy grin on his face, “think you could release your grip on me so I can bend down to give you a proper hug?”

 

Grace giggled shyly as she let him go and Steve turned around, bent down, lifted and swung Gracie around, pulling her into a bear hug. Both of them began laughing heartily as Danny watched the exchange beaming with happiness.   

 

“Howzit, Gracie?” Steve hugged her until she couldn’t breathe.

 

“Uh, uh, I give Uncle Steve,” Grace choked out, “Uncle, uncle!” Steve let go and Grace ran over to Danny.

 

“Dannooooo,” Grace hollered and Danny turned to see an exuberant Grace charging at him.

 

“Whoa! Slow down, Grace,” Danny warned Gracie knocked him a bit off balance, but he managed to regain it and slowly got down on his knees to give her a big hug. “Monkey,” he gave her the biggest grin, “good to see you! You gotta slow down a bit when you come towards me.  I’m still working on getting stronger and still wobbling from my time at the hospital."

 

Grace’s face looked at Danno sadly and guiltily. “Sorry, Danno.  I forgot. I’ll be more careful from now on.”

 

“It’s okay, monkey. I’ll be back to normal in no time.” He looked at Grace with an understanding smile and hugged her again for reassurance.

 

He caught Rachel, Stan and Charles hesitating at the doorway after Grace’s running power hug. Rachel looked at him apologetically as Danny nodded reassuringly and mouthed, “It’s okay.”

 

Rachel walked over slowly and gave him a tight heartfelt hug, looking him over carefully then smiling warmly. “Danny, I’m glad to see you looking so well.  You were truly touch and go there for some time.” She sounded relieved.  “Steven (and um, Net) did a wonderful job looking after you.”  The hesitation in Rachel’s comment didn’t go past Danny unnoticed. Rachel was still hesitant to acknowledge Net. Despite her smile of relief, Danny saw something in Rachel’s expression that he was not quite sure of - Fear? Anxiety?  Vulnerability?  Danny had a hunch that Rachel’s expressions had something to do with Net.  Danny suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, wondering when the shoe was going to drop.

 

 Over the whole time he’s known Rachel, things never seemed to go well between Net and her.  Years later, Danny’s mind clear of the love struck goof that he was Danny saw things very differently.  He remembered the exact moment when Rachel laid her eyes on Net - her body stiffened and a veil of jealousy covered her face.  It was obvious that Rachel saw Net was as an immediate threat to her relationship with Danny.  Danny spoke to Net with ease, smiling, happy and joking with her. It made so much sense now.  Rachel was afraid of losing Danny to Net. She sabotaged his friendship at every turn. Perhaps these were the thoughts going through her head now. Danny instinctively braced himself for the fireworks that would occur between the two most important women in his life next to his mother.

 

 He put the thoughts behind him as he outreached his hand, smiled and greeted Stan warmly.  Things had thawed and changed quite a bit between them since that situation with Rick Petersen.  Danny was still jealous and resentful towards Stan at times still trying to buy Grace’s love, but he realized that Stan loved and cared enough about Grace to take a bullet for her.  “Hi, Stan, how’s it going,” Danny asked.

 

“A little rough around the edges,” Stan replied as he quickly chanced a glance at Charles before giving Danny a wide eyed, tired look.

 

“Yup, I know, Stan, I know,” Danny nodded in understanding as he smiled and patted Stan on the shoulder understanding exactly what Stan meant. 

 

Stan smiled at Danny’s words of support and knowingness.  Stan seemed to shake off the conversation about his lively son and moved on to speak more to Danny. “Welcome home.  Good to see you recovering.”

 

“Thanks, Stan.  Good to be out and about again,” Danny replied before looking down at Charlie; he bent down to greet the small person responsible for Stan’s expression.  Charlie was a ball of energy.  Upon turning one, he started to walk, mastering that quickly.  At a full run, he was a one boy force-of-nature. He was a great kid – happy, sweet, warm but incredibly fast and active.  “Hey, Charlie,” Danny   said to him as he smiled and gave him a hug. “How’s my miniature Speed Racer doing, huh?” Charlie took a second to give Danny a big happy sneaky smile. Danny looked at Charles carefully, noting that he had Rachel’s eyes and sneaky smile and Stan’s hair and build. Charles definitely wasn’t his son, Danny thought with a tinge of sadness before the little guy zoomed away heading for the beach yelling and Stan running close behind.

 

Steve finished grilling all the food, but no one was hungry. So he went over to help Grace with her sand castle. 

 

Danny sat under the shade of a tree, staring out at the sand and waves, taking in the scene all around him and smiling peacefully.  He loved his Ohana.  He was stuck in his happy thoughts not to notice that Kono and Net had come over and was standing next to him.  “You okay, Danny,” Net asked slightly concerned, startling Danny out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah,” Danny said peacefully,” Just taking in the view. I’m so grateful I’m here to see it.”

 

“I bet you are, “said Net.  “So….” Net smiled looking at Danny with a mischievous look across her face, eyebrows waggling. "Did you and Steve have a memorable, enjoyable evening last night?” No response was necessary because Net could see and read his response. She smiled even wider.

 

“Why, yes. Yes we did,” Danny said with a smile that told them he definitely got laid.

 

“Good,” Kono grinned, “Does the bedroom still smell like roses, plumeria and perhaps mango?  Pina Colada? Hmmmmmm? Was it good for you and Steve?”  Kono raised her eyebrows and giggled.

 

Danny grins at Kono, “Uh huh. It was wonderful,” Danny sighed and grinned.  "The roses and plumeria were intoxicating. As for the mango, we managed to enjoy it yesterday by sunset.  We’ll have the pina colada and some candles another time.  After all, we have a lifetime to enjoy your gifts.  Thanks, Kono. Thanks to both of you for the wonderful gift,” turning to acknowledge both of them with a hug.

 

“Anytime, Danny, anytime,” Kono said, “We’re Ohana, remember? We want you guys to be happy.”  Kono and Net smiled at him and then turned to smile at each other as they strolled off arm and arm.  Danny wondered what’s up between him. Danny had an inkling that both of them had been holding out on everyone admitting that they were “switch hitters” or bi-sexual.

 

 

(Kono and Net’s POV)

 

Net and Kono had walked away from Danny hand in hand, giggling together and thinking about the fact that they had just outed themselves to an unsuspected and surprised  Danny.  They knew there would be some explaining to do later because this was Danny’s day not theirs.  Just as Net and Kono settled at a spot where they could see everything going on (including watching Steve help Grace make her sandcastle), Rachel approached them slowly and tentatively.  “Excuse me, Kono,” Rachel spoke softly as she tapped Kono of the shoulder.  Kono heard saw a hint of hesitation and fear in Rachel’s face as she spoke.  She was looking down at the sand and not quite making eye contact with Kono. It was so uncharacteristic of Rachel to look or sound that way.  She was usually prim, proper and confident.  Kono sat up straight giving Rachel her complete attention with a serious look that she usually reserved for interrogating and listening to suspects.  She knew about the shaky uncomfortable “relationship”   that Net and Rachel had and was ready to protect Net from any harm. “May I borrow Net and speak to her alone for a moment.” Rachel asked with uncertainty. Rachel must have seen the protective body language that Kono put out and the closeness that she shared with Net because Rachel’s shoulders slumped over under Kono’s gaze.  Kono cautiously nodded gently pushing Net towards Rachel. While Net was taken aback by Rachel’s awkward behavior and request, she followed Rachel to a spot far enough away so Kono couldn’t hear them but could see them.

 

Rachel hesitated nervously before looking Net directly in the eye. “Net, I know that we have never gotten on well, but I realize now that most of that was my fault.  I was so busy with being jealous of your relationship with Daniel that I failed to see what a loyal friend you have been to him all these years,” Rachel cast her eyes down for a moment as if she needed time to continue what she was saying. “I just wanted to thank you for being there for him during his stay in the hospital. I respect the love and protectiveness that has always allowed Danny to feel safe with you not only as a friend, but confidant.  I know that Steven, Kono and Chin did their best to watch out for him as well, but it was you who were there for him when no one else could be. I sincerely doubt that Danny could have survived such a traumatic ordeal without your support.  I realize now that you would do anything for Daniel and see to it that he was taken care of no matter what. I apologize for being quite the bitch towards you all these years,” Rachel confessed to Net. Net was shocked at Rachel’s words, but soon a smile began to sink in. 

 

“Thank you, Rachel. I know that took a lot to say. You gave Danny a precious gift – Grace – who he loves and adores with all his heart and will never leave her. You treat Danny kindly now and continue to care and be concerned about him.  I know that he has come to consider you as a friend most of the time. You’ve come a long way with Danny as he has with you. No hard feelings.” Net expression softened as she gave Rachel a grateful smile. 

 

“Thank you, Net,” Rachel sighed before nodding and returning the smile. “I should go relieve Stan of Charles. He can be quite the handful.” Rachel turned and walked down towards the shore where Charles was burying his father’s legs.

 

Net stared at Rachel’s back for a few moments shaking her head in amazement. “Wow. Will wonders never cease?  I definitely didn’t see that coming,” she thought and breathed a huge sigh before turning back and walking towards Kono.

 

On her way back to Kono, Net saw that Danny had joined her. He looked panicky and worried. “Okay, Net. Spill it. What the Hell is going on? What did she say?  What did she want,” Danny rattled quickly.

 

“Yeah, Net,” Kono replied, “Tell us what happened. What did she want?” Kono was equal parts concerned and curious.

 

“First of all, Danny, cool your jets! I’m fine. There were no death threats or death wishes so relax!” Net sarcastically replied as she looked to Danny; her hands motioning towards the sand for Danny to bring it down a few notches.  Net was bewildered yet relieved.

 

Kono and Danny were literally in her face waiting for Net’s explanation.  “Fuck, Danny!  She actually apologized to me – Rachel aka the FORMAL Ice Princess **apologized** to **me** ,” Net told them.  Kono’s eyes grew wide as a gasp escaped her lips. Danny’s whole face scrunched up, squinting his eyes and scrunching his eyebrows as his mouth dropped open wide.  

 

“Dammit, Net,” Danny said, “Did I just hear you right? I couldn’t have heard you right? Repeat that again for me, babe, huh, ‘cause I think I’m losing my mind.”  Danny said as his arms went into a full windmill.

 

“Danny, it’s true,” Net said a little calmer and more serious, “she apologized for being a bitch to me all these years. She admitted that it her fault that we didn’t get along, confessing that she was jealous of me - jealous of our friendship,” Net paused to give Danny and Kono a minute to take this all in before she continued.  Danny still appeared shell shocked, but motioned for her to continue.  “She thanked me for staying with you when Chin and Kono caught a case.  And then, she said she knew was a loyal friend who always be there for you no matter what,” Net stood there contemplating everything Rachel had said. “To be honest guys, I still can’t believe what happened between us. I’m shocked and stunned.”

 

“Huh?! Wonder what brought it on,” Danny asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah, strange,” Kono said shaking her head.

 

“I think she really meant it, guys,” Net said seriously. “Otherwise, why would she bother? She has nothing to gain from it, right? Danno, you are happy with Steve. Things are going well between the both of you and Gracie.  She’s doing well with Stan and Charlie. I can’t see any ulterior motive, can you?”

 

Kono shook her head in agreement.  “Danny,” Kono looked to him, “what do you think?”

 

Danny rubbed his neck in thought. Kono and Net could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He stood up and walked towards Rachel.

 

“Hey, Rach,” Danny asked as he approached her, “you okay? I heard about your conversation with Net. Do you want to tell me why? Why now? Is there something going on that I should be worried about?”

 

Rachel snickered at his comment. “During your injury and coma, I saw your friends – your “Ohana” – do everything they could to support you.  Net was responsible for all of it. In Steve’s absence, she made sure you were never alone. Someone always sat with you throughout it all. Net stayed with you every day until Kono and Chin could come. She rarely left your side.  When Chin and Kono needed to work on a case, it was Net that covered for them round the clock.  I just felt it was time to extend “the Olive Branch” to her and end all our discomfort and animosity. There is no other reason beyond that.  Everything else is going well. And, no, Daniel, I am not terminally ill or dying in case you’re worried mind had contemplated that scenario,” Rachel grinned at him and shook her head gently before giving him a quick light hug.

 

Danny returned to Kono and Net with Steve having joined them. They had filled him in and Steve‘s expression looked like a cross between suspicion and concern.

 

“Well?” they exclaimed simultaneously.  They all looked at each other and then stared at Danny anticipating his response.

 

“Rachel just thought it was time to “bury the hatchet,” or “extend the olive branch” as she put it. No ulterior motives, no terminal illnesses,” Danny said with gentle, peaceful finality.  It looked as if a large burden was lifted off his shoulders.

 

“O-kay then,” Net replied, sighing in relief at Danny’s response. “It’s time to cut the crap and “bury the hatchet” then.” Looking to Kono, Net said,” Come on, babe. Show me some of your hot moves on your surfboard!”  They nodded at each other, smiling broadly before running off. 

 

Danny’s POV

Steve looked over at Danny with an eyebrow arched and a surprised look on his face. “When did they….” Steve asked Danny not even finishing the sentence before Danny gave him a confused look, put his palms up and shrugged his shoulders in an “I don’t know” fashion.

 

“Huh….” Steve muttered in return.  “Let me check in on Gracie’s moat. I’ll see you in a second.”

 

Danny wandered over to the lanai not quite ready for dinner, but wanted a little something.   Kamakona made his entrance with a giant platter of Poke, reminiscent of the large tuna that Danny caught sometime back “Howzit, Jersey,” Kamakona greeted Danny enthusiastically and with a big Hawaiian hug.

 

Danny was barely able to breathe wiggling a bit in his embrace.  Kamakona got the hint, released Danny and mumbled a whispered sorry.  Danny took a deep breath in, puffing up his chest before responding. “Doing well, Big Guy. Doing really well,” Danny pulled one of those high-wattage smiles.

 

 Kamakona laughed heartily, swatting Danny on the back. “That’s good because you weren’t looking good there for a while. Glad to see you back among the living, Brah!”

 

Charlie and Max had snuck in right behind Kamakona with a case of POG and a large bag of Maui Chips in tow.  “Hi, Danny,” Charlie smiled, giving Danny a pat on the back. “How are you doing?”

 

“Hey, Charlie,” Danny smiled, “glad you could make it.  I’m grateful to be home.”

 

“Hello, Detective Williams,” Max said, “May I say that you appear to be recovering quite nicely. I brought some Maui Chips, knowing they were a traditional snack.  However, I am disappointed with myself that I did not bring something healthier.”

 

“Thank you, Max,” Danny said taking the chips and ripping the bag open as he spoke. “I know they aren’t the healthiest of foods, but I was just looking for something to munch on. This is perfect!”

 

“Glad I could be of some assistance,” Max replied.

 

The sun soon began setting over the private beach as Steve and Danny called everyone over to eat.  Everyone was enthusiastically shoveling generous amounts of food on to their plates before finding a place to sit.  Grace hovered for a minute contemplating where she should sit.  Of course, she wanted to sit next to Danno, but she was looking over longingly at her Uncle Steve, too.  It was a dilemma that was quickly solved when Danny pulled a chair in between Steve and him and ushered Gracie to have a seat.  She took a great big bite of her cheeseburger.  “Uncle Steve, you make the best cheeseburgers!” Grace squeezed Steve’s arm tightly.

 

Everyone was mellow and content with post-barbeque bliss.  Steve and Danny sat in their chairs taking in the view around them.  Danny looked around at the large group of people and sighed. 

 

Steve looked over at Danny whose entire face glowed in a satisfied smile. “What are you thinking, Danno?”

 

“You know, Babe.  There are all these people gathered here and they share one thing in common,” Danny replied thoughtfully.

 

“What’s that,” Steve said staring deeply into Danny’s bright blue eyes.

 

“They are all Ohana," Danny grinned.

 

Steve walked over behind Danny’s chair, kneeled down, wrapped his arms around his chest and whispered into his ear.  “Yes, they are all our Ohana. Welcome home, Danno.”

 

 

 


	15. Grief Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Net had sad news for Danny about her uncle's death. Danny provides comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the wonderful Huntress69 for beta-ing the next two chapters. I've made a few minor changes, including dividing the original chapter she betaed into two chapters. Any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Without giving away too much of the chapter, it is mostly autobiographical. Net's "aunt" is actually me. The situation was sadly a true event. My name, my husband's and my daughters' names have been changed to "protect the innocent." (Me? Innocent? I don't think so :) ! ) Net and Danny's age and relationship with her aunt are based on my relationship with my nieces and nephew. This chapter in particular is dedicated in memory of my late husband and to my truly good friend, Kuwsidilla

The Welcome Home Barbeque did wonders for Danny's mood and motivation to recover quickly. Steve noticed the change as Danny grew stronger, happier and healthier every day. He took Danny to every physical therapy appointment (three times a week) and stayed to watch, supporting and encouraging Danny. Resisting his urge to take over, Steve made sure to stay out of their way. 

Steve and Danny had started making love at home, but Steve was far too gentle and cautious, treating Danny as if he was a delicate porcelain doll. He didn't want to cause any pain, delays or setbacks for Danny. 

Danny's frustration and exasperation were building and near the breaking point. "Steve, you don't need to be this careful, Babe. I'm not going to break," he hissed between his gritted teeth.

"But, Danno," Steve reacted to Danny's comment and look by almost whining with concern and defensiveness, "I don't want to jeopardize anything. You're working so hard. There will be plenty of time for full blown sex. I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Steve gave Danno a gentle, but sweet hug, attempting to reassure Danny and trying to convince himself.

Shortly after their heated conversation about sex, Steve took Danny to his third and last P.T. session of the week. 

Accessing his progress afterwards, the therapist took into consideration his rapid progress over the past couple of weeks; He gave Danny the green light to add more physical activity into his life back at home. Danny looked at Steve and barely concealed his laughter and settled for a half grin instead as he watched Steve's excitement and enthusiasm at the news. Having gotten to know the two men quite well over time, he knew what Steve was probably up to and what was in store for Danny once they got home. 

On his way home, Steve stopped at a red light, turned to stare at Danny, waggling his eyebrows and giving him the most alluring, sexual, bedroom eyes; his eyes glowing green gray through his half-lidded eyelashes. Danny sighed as he commented sarcastically, "Jeez, Steve, it's not like we haven't had any since I came home. You, Neanderthal animal. You're going to try and break me now, aren't you?" He asked accusingly with a hint of a rant, but he gave Steve a snarky smile instead. 

Steve gave Danny a mischievous half grin as he lifted his hand to run it down Danny's arm, squeeze his thigh and slide it teasingly up towards his crotch while driving Danny's silver Camaro like a bat out of Hell. 

Danny started batting his hands at Steve. "Whoa, down boy, slow it down, " Danny nagged as he gripped the death handle above the passenger window, "I'd like to get home in one piece. I have a daughter you know."

"Yeah, Danno, I know. Just wait until I get you home. I'll give you a workout you'll never forget," Steve replied his voice low and husky.

"Bring it on, Babe. I'm looking forward to it," Danny replied eagerly as he continued to grin all the way home. 

 

About a week later Danny had an appointment with Dr. Omiya. He seemed very happy with his progress. Having read the P.T.'s report and hearing about some of the extra activities that he'd be doing with Steve at home (light hiking, jogging and swimming at his own pace amongst other things), he advised Danny to return to Five-0 headquarters a few hours a day on desk duty, working up to a full day's work before heading back out into the field. Danny was ecstatic about the concept of returning to work even if he were doing desk duty - doing what he "loves" to do – wrapping up cases and writing the reports to submit to the governor. Both the team and the governor were glad and relieved that Danny was back to writing the reports. Danny had a knack for downplaying the insane Super SEAL antics that Steve (and sometimes Kono) resorted to capture the perp and get a confession, including extreme life threatening risks, explosives, plenty of property damage and excessive use of force. If he had to include some explanation of the lengths that the team went to get their man, Danny was very careful and creative. 

Danny was impatient waiting to return to the field so he could back up and protect his Crazy partner and lover. Steve, Chin and Kono were out in the field when Net stopped by headquarters. "Hey, Babe. What are you doing here," Danny asked suspiciously.

"Hey! Can't one best friend take another best friend to lunch," Net asked smiling and joking. Danny noticed that the smile and joke didn't seem to reach her eyes that looked nervous and concerned. He knew something was up. 

They ended up going to Kamekona's Shrimp Stand, taking a table under a sun shade. "Hey if it ain't my two favorite haoles! Howzit," Kamekona greeted them warmly.

"Hey, I thought Steve and I were your 'two favorite haoles," Danny pouted jokingly.

"Well then, you are my two favorite haoles without their sweethearts," Kame clarified.

They gave Kame their usual order before Danny turned to look at Net, "Okay. Spill! What's up? I can see the worry in your eyes and hear the gears grinding in that head of yours. Don't deny it 'cause you know I can read you like a book, Babe." Danny glared at Net suspiciously.

"'Kay, Danny," Net sighed. "You win. I'm leaving at the end of the week," Net confesses miserably.

"Why," Danny replied eyes wide and mouth agape. "I thought you liked it here. I figured you were settling in with Kono to see where it goes. I see you giving her that goofy lovey-dovey smile of yours or your lust hungry look every time I see you two together. I didn't see this coming," Danny said in shock and concern. "Are you running away? Are you panicking now that you're getting closer to Kono and it's getting serious? Does Kono know you are leaving?"

"Slow down, Danny," Net put her hands up almost in his face. "It's not what you think, Babe. I'm not running or panicking. Nothing could be further from the truth. Kono and I have talked about me packing up my belongings in Jersey and moving in with her. After all, I've been here nearly three months and my severance pay is running low. I've maintained paying my rent while I've been here, but we agreed that there was no real reason to return to living there." 

"Then, why are you...." Danny interrupts.

"Will you let me finish?!" Net glared at him. "There is a very different reason why I have to rush to Jersey. My mom called me about four hours ago to tell me that Uncle Jimmy suffered a massive heart attack and passed away yesterday morning." Net paused, fighting to get her quivering voice and unshed tears under control so she could tell Danny the rest of the news. 

"What?! No! It can't be," Danny was shocked and nearly shouting from the devastating news. His face went white as he stood up to walk around the table towards Net. "Net?" Danny approached her slowly with his arms open wide. Net collapsed into Danny's arms, sobbing as tears began to fall down Danny's face as well.

"Oh, Net," Danny sat down next to her and pulled her in so she could rest her head on his shoulders and put both arms around her in a strong hug as he struggled to try and make sense of this unbelievable news. Net just melted into him in total exhaustion and grief. Net turned her face to look up at Danny's. He could see the dark circles under her red, puffy eyes. "What happened, Babe? Was he having heart trouble? Were there any signs," Danny asked. His voice was louder and urgent at first, questioning and curious before he was barely speaking no louder than a whisper. His ocean blue eyes looked gently into Net's golden brown eyes -both of them biting their lips and shaking with grief. 

"No, no warning at all. Auntie Jules had left super early that morning to drop Lillo off at a marching band event. Uncle Jimmy stayed home to do his morning exercises and go out for his morning run. Kai was still asleep and they were both going to meet Auntie Jules later at a spot she saved for them to view the parade. Kai found him on the floor of their office when she woke up and she called Auntie Jules and 911. When Auntie Jules rushed home, he was already gone. The paramedics told her that he'd died instantly and had been gone about an hour or two before Kai found him. Danny, I still can't believe it. I want it to be some sick joke - that I'll go to Jersey and find Uncle Jimmy alive and well when I get there," Net whispered. 

Danny had no words for what he heard. Jules was Net's mom's youngest sister. She had been married to Uncle Jimmy for nearly twenty years. When Jules and Jimmy first started dating and coming to Net's house, Net and Danny were about twelve years old. When they visited, Net's home became alive with laughter and rambunctious fun. Jules and Jimmy were the young, cool aunt and uncle. Danny seldom went to Net's unless Auntie Jules and Uncle Jimmy were visiting. They were the only actual family members that truly loved and understood Net. When Jules and Jimmy had their two daughters, Lianne (aka "Lilo") and Kailey (aka "Kai"), things went full circle as Net played with and spoiled them often just as they'd done with her.

"How's Auntie Jules and the girls holding up," Danny asked quietly. 

"My mom says that they're hanging in there. The memorial will be on Sunday so I'll be catching a Red Eye from Honolulu to New York on Friday night. I'm not sure how long I'll be there. I am going to see what I can do to help Auntie Jules and the girls. The girls are insanely busy with their basketball practice schedules and games as well as band events. I'm sure she could use a hand taxi-ing them around. We'll see how things are. I'll put in my 30 days notice at my place, pack it up, put the rest in storage and stay with Auntie Jules if she needs me or my Mom's. Kono will miss me, but she does understand how important family is. We did decide together that I will be coming back in a few months to live with her and give our relationship a chance. I don't want to be away from her for too long, but I really want to see what I can do for Auntie Jules and help her until she's as organized and settled in her new life. I'm scared, Danny, that the distance between us or the dangers of her job with all of you will break the relationship," Net looked at Danny with a tired tortured look on her face.

"Hey, don't worry," Danny reassured her, "we'll look out for our Rookie while you settle things back in Jersey." Danny noticed that neither of them had used the word "home" in conjunction with "Jersey." "Just hurry up and come home."

"'Home' meaning here, right," asked Net to confirm. "Because there is nothing in Jersey now that I want to call home. Here with Kono and all you guys is home. And I never called it "a pineapple infested hell hole!" Net giggled a bit and Danny knew things would be ok.


	16. Aloha and Mahalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ohana take Net out for drinks and dancing at a local club as a "last hurrah." Steve caves into Danny and his fancy moves. Everyone sees Net off at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are finally at the end of the story. It's been over a year and a half since its first words appeared here. Kuwsidilla is now two years older. Thanks to my betas - Comformityissuicide, Simplyn2deep and Huntress 69 - for all their support, encouragement, suggestions and changes to make this a better story. Thanks to my readers. It was very gratifying to know that readers other than the birthday girl enjoyed it. I have an idea for a Timestamp based primarily on the last two chapters. I hope to get it out later. Then, I hope to return to some older incomplete fiction. RL is inundated with single parenthood and raising two very active teenage (or just about teenage) daughters.

The Five-0 gang rarely went out on a weeknight in case they caught a case the next morning, but since Net was leaving on a Red Eye the following night they made an exception. So here they were on a Thursday night at a club, having a few beers, drinks and dancing for Net's last hurrah for the time being. It was a perfect night for Net, Danny and Steve to be there since it was 90's night at the club. It was fitting since they all went to high school in the early in the mid 90's.

Surprisingly, Steve got the first round. None of the Ohana had really danced since Chin's wedding over a year ago. Net didn't find herself clubbing much these days either. So the first round was basically loosening them up for dancing.

"So one drink didn't set you guys at ease, huh," Chin smiled. "I guess it will take another round to get you wallflowers out there." Chin got the second round. 

Net and Danny watched the people on the dance floor and reminisced about their high school years. Steve listened with extreme interest since for him those years were preempted by his mom's death. He smiled and laughed at their high school antics, picturing a much younger, rebellious Danny stirring up trouble and just barely getting away with it. Danny saw a glimmer of something in Steve's eyes as he and Net spoke. Jealousy? Envy? The look came and went quickly, but Danny couldn't help but feel sympathy for young sixteen year old Steve McGarrett, star quarterback of the football team, suddenly having the rug pulled out from under him and forced to leave his dad, his sister and life as he knew it then. Their pasts were so different.

"You okay, Danno," Steve asked in concern. 

"Yeah, babe. I'm okay. "Danny had been pulled out from his thoughts at the sound of Steve's voice. "I was just thinking how different our lives were during our teen years. I wish I could have been there for you." Danny wrapped his arm around Steve's waist. Steve put his arm around him and squeezed. A thoughtful grin spread across his face.

Suddenly, the music got louder and Net was yanking on Danny's arm. "Come on, Danny Boy," Net shouted excitedly, "Let's go! Let's dance!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the dance floor. Kono followed closely behind. Chin and Steve remained at the table, taking in the view of the three of them. "Jump Around" by House of Pain was blasting through the club and the three of them were wildly animated. Between jumps, Danny showed some glimpses of moves that no one had ever seen before. The only dancing any of the Ohana had seen him do was at Chin and Malia's wedding and it was described and demonstrated best by Will Smith in "Hitch." Danny did the two-step with "The White Man's Underbite." Nothing smooth or slick about Danny's dancing so far as they'd seen. In fact, he seemed awkward and bored and disinterested in dancing; Like "Danno don't swim," "Danno don't dance" either. However, this Danny on the dance floor was loose and evidence of some slick, fast moves were sneaking above the radar. Steve studied Danny with renewed interest (not that he wasn't interested already). 

Soon, "Jump Around" mixed into "Rhythm Is a Dancer" by Snap! And Danno was on a roll. Watching the fancy footwork, hips and ass sneaking in some gyrating, Steve's eyes grew larger and his jaw dropped in surprise. Chin, who was usually calm and stoic, raised his eyebrows as his mouth tightened into a mock frown. "Hmmmm," Chin observed, leaning over to speak near Steve's ear, "it appears that Danny's been holding out on us. Who knew inside that short, compact Haole of ours laid the makings of a smooth dancer with fast moves? Did you know?"

Steve registered Chin's words, but was speechless. He continued to watch in awe shaking his head slowly to signify a resounding "no!"

Breathless and thirsty, the three of them made it off the dance floor. Net took a quick couple of sips before disappearing through the crowd. "Kono," Danny waved to get her attention as she quickly guzzled half of her bottle of beer before looking up.

"Yeah," Kono smirked. 

Chin grinned knowing his cousin was starting to get a bit buzzed.

"What's Net up to," Danny asked, thumbing into the crowd. He looked suspicious and slightly worried.

Kono shrugged her shoulders, but a half grin slowly crossed her face.

Before Danny could question Kono anymore, Chin looked at Danny with a very suspicious grin. "Seems that you've been holding out on us?" Steve still staring wide-eyed at Danny could only manage a nod in response to Chin's comment. 

"What the Hell are you talking about?!" he shot back at Chin. He turned to look at Steve. "And you," Danny shook his finger at him, "what's with the look?"

With Steve still seeming to be out of commission, Chin spoke for both of them. "Those dance moves out there. We've never seen moves like that from you before. What was that poor excuse for dancing that you showed us at my wedding?" Steve just stared at Chin then turned and nodded at Danny.

"What holding out," Danny chided, "This is the Old School music that I danced to 'back in the day. I just break out the old moves from a lifetime ago."

"Uh huh," Chin replied sarcastically, "So 'Danno does dance' then?"

"Yeah, okay," Danny conceded, "but only under the right circumstances."

Net came back to the table with a "Cheshire Cat" grin on her face. Danny took one look and knew that look meant trouble. "Now, what'd you do?"

Net answered, "You'll see," as she grinned again.

All of a sudden, the D.J. interrupted the music. "Now usually I don't take requests, but a gorgeous brown-eyed Jersey Girl had a request for two songs for old times' sake. Since they are two slow songs, I promised her a mix. This is for Net and her Jersey friend, Danny."

The song, "More Than Words" by Extreme came on and Danny flashed Net a genuine smile. "Hey, Super SEAL," Net said to Steve, "Is it okay if I borrow your Danno for a dance? No funny business, I promise. Scouts honor!"

Steve smirked, "He's all yours, but only for one dance!" Steve gave Net a wink and laughed heartily.

Net took Danny's hand and leads him out to the dance floor. "Remember this," Net asked fondly.

"How can I forget? It's our song," Danny hugged her tenderly for just a moment and smiled.  
"Hey, hey, stop that," Net said mockingly, "You're going to get me into trouble with your man over there."

Both of them laughed, turned to look over at Steve and waved nervously. Steve flashed them both a goofy grin.

Soon, another song mixed in with it. It was "Always" by Bon Jovi. Danny stopped and took a step back to grab Net gently by the arms grinning like a loon. "You had to get some Bon Jovi in there, didn't you?"

Net took the opportunity to wave Steve over. Steve walked over to the dance floor as Net backed up and let Steve in. "Your turn, Big Guy," she poked at him and exited the dance floor.

Steve took Danny into his arms and danced slowly and romantically. "About time," Steve joked, staring at Danny. "I was ready to come out and break you two up," Steve jabbed a finger in Danny's side. Danny startled a bit because he was ticklish there and Steve knew it.  
"You Big Goof," Danny replied, grabbing Steve behind his neck and pushing him down gently to give him a kiss on the forehead. "You'll get it later."

"I hope so," Steve said.

The song ended and the two held hands as they exited the dance floor. Danny finally sat at the table and polished off his bottle of beer. Then, Danny ordered one final round. 

As soon as they got their drinks, Danny held up his bottle for a toast. "To Net, the newest, most boisterous and most thoughtful member of our Ohana, travel safe and come home soon. Salud," Danny said as he clinked his bottle with everyone before taking a good long sip.

Danny's eyes lit up as the D.J. began to play "Rump Shaker by Wreckx-n-Effect and stalked off to the dance floor. Everyone watched in awe as Danny broke out all his moves including his gyrating sexy hips and delicious ass. Steve couldn't take his eyes off him as he shifted in his chair, licking his lips unconsciously.   
As soon as the song was over and Danny began walking back to the table, Steve shot up, grabbed Danny's hand and made a mad dash for the bathroom. He backed Danny into a stall, pushed his back up against the stall door and locked it. Steve pulled Danny towards him by both sides of his collar and gave him a sloppy, urgent, lust-filled kiss as his hands wandered all over Danny's back. Steve came up for air then looked down into Danny's face where he saw Danny's full-blown lust filled look in his eyes. "Rump Shaker, huh," Steve commented, "Almost too much for me, Danno. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," said Danny, "Let's get a taxi and call it a night."

They both came out of the bathroom looked somewhat disheveled. Kono, Net and Chin gave them both an all-knowing grin. "We're calling it a night, guys," Steve announced, "See you all tomorrow." Both of them accepted quick hugs from Kono and Net and a quick one armed bro-hug from Chin as they nearly ran out the front door impatient and waiting for the cab to take them home.

……………………………………………………………..  
Friday flew by quickly despite the fact that no new cases came in and everyone spent the day doing paperwork. Everyone had shut everything down and walked out of HQ promptly at 5:00. Net and Kono wanted to have a quiet dinner just the two of them before meeting everyone at the airport. Chin stopped by to see Kamekona for takeout and ended up chatting with him over dinner. Danny and Steve took the opportunity to snuggle on the couch together and watch some cop show on T.V. before passing out for a nap. 

All too soon, everyone gathered at the airport to see Net off. They walked her as far as the inspection line before the hugging and the tears started. Danny gave Net a bear hug. "Thanks, Net, for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you for being a friend." Both Danny and Net broke down and tears. 

"Hey, Danny. You're not getting rid of me that easy," Net said through her sniffly voice, "I'll be back soon." Net and Danny looked at each other before they gave each other one more hug.

Steve came up to Net next. He reached down to give her a warm hug as well. "We didn't start off on the right foot, but we finally got there. We'll miss you. Take care and come home soon," Steve looked up from the hug to look directly at her face. He smiled with a sad look in his eye.

"No Puppy Dog Eyes, Steve," Net said with a smile despite the tears rolling down her face. "Take care of Danny. I'll be checking up on you guys via Skype every Monday for our "Happy Hell Monday" chats. Please join him so I can see your gorgeous mug!"

"Don't worry. I will. I'll always watch his back," Steve said caringly.

"Chin, please keep my Kono out of trouble, okay," Net pleaded thoughtfully.

Chin gave her a smile and a wink. "That's a tall order, but I've managed to so far. Have a safe trip."

Net looked hesitatingly at Kono unsure how to say goodbye for now. She settled for a tight embrace followed by a soft, gentle kiss. "I'll be back soon," Net said looking at Kono's face; her tears flowing freely.

"You better," Kono said, "I love you. Come home to me soon." Kono bit her lip as the tears fell.

As Net walked towards the inspection area, she turned around to give everyone a wave. "Mahalo and Aloha, Ohana."


End file.
